Sweet torment
by SwEeTkIsSeZ
Summary: Serena’s starting college. What happens when she finds out that Darien Shields, the most annoying man on earth, goes to the same school as her? Will he keep making her life a living hell? Or will things change?
1. A new beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Author's note:** I read this fic on the site recently and I got SO inspired to write this fic. This is really a spur of the moment idea. It's completely different from what I had in mind for my second fic (for those of you who haven't read it: please go check it out!). I don't know how long this one'll be and I don't know when I'll find the time to write it. But, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter 1**

**A new beginning**

Serena walked into the Crown arcade after hanging out with Molly all day. It was summer vacation and it felt great. No running late anymore, heck, no running was bliss.

Serena's 18th birthday was last weekend and she just blew all the money she received on a shopping spree. She was awaiting the replies of the dozens of universities she applied to. She made sure to pick out the ones that were a good drive away. She didn't want to be under the prying eye of her father anymore. She couldn't date, not that anyone wanted to date her. Even Melvin the school nerd had been a problem to her dad. Her brother also played a part in her choices. He was annoying as hell and she was sure that if she stayed here for another year, she would end up in an insane asylum. The main reason she wanted to live away for a while was to be able to grow up and explore new possibilities. A far away college seemed like a good start.

The Crown was a restaurant/diner with some arcade machines in half of the room. It was popular with the younger generation. Serena sat on a stool at the counter. Andrew flashed her one of his great smiles. "Hey there, Serena! What'll it be?"

Serena blushed at this small gesture. Andrew's dirty blond hair and tanned skin made him look like a god. His personality was without fault and his green eyes could make any girl melt. Wait, he did make every girl melt. He was a little older but it didn't matter. "I'll have a chocolate milkshake."

"Sure thing," he replied before turning around to make her drink in a nick of time. "Here ya go, Serena. Did you get any replies from colleges?"

Serena's heart fluttered. Andrew was so considerate and caring, worrying about her applications. Serena sighed internally. He was so perfect. "No not yet... Molly got her replies already. She's so smart! She got into Yale. She's going to be a journalist just like she's always dreamed of. I don't even think I got accepted anywhere! My grades suck SO bad..."

"But you passed all your classes. That's the important part. I'm sure somebody out there needs you," Andrew reassured her before taking a nearby customer's order. Serena melted in her seat at how nice and charming Andrew was.

"Hey there Meatball Head!"

Serena turned and frowned at the sound of the man who annoyed her the most. He was another reason she wanted to get out of this town. He took a seat next to her. "Stop calling me that! Did you get memory loss or are you just stupid? My name's Se-re-na! Say it with me now."

"Meat-ball head!" Darien replied.

"Arghhhh!" Serena groaned, as her face became a darker shade of pink around her cheeks. She resumed sipping her milkshake, infuriated. Darien couldn't help but think she was cute when she was mad. 'Cute?' he thought. Her hair was always up in an untraditional hairstyle, but it was all part of Serena's charm. 'Charm?' Darien thought confused, shaking his head to make the thoughts go away.

"Aw, c'mon now Darien! Don't be mean to the poor girl. She's already stressed out because of her college applications," said Andrew. Andrew Roberts and Darien Shields, both 22, were best friends ever since God knows when. Andrew never really had a thing for studying and when his parents died, it only felt right to take on the family business: the Crown arcade. Darien on the other hand had always wanted to be a doctor. When he was six years old, he was in a car accident. He was the only survivor. He had felt so helpless and confused that he vowed to help kids who feel that way every day. It surprised Serena that Darien had even an ounce of care for anyone else but himself.

"Woah, Meatball Head! I didn't even know that with your grades you could even get into a college!" Darien said laughing.

Serena lifted her eyes. They were glossy. "You know what Darien? Every day you've joked about my hairstyle, about my grades... But you've never really realized how much it hurts. I can't wait to leave this place! You're such a jerk!" she shouted.

She quickly got up before Darien could say anything and sped out the door. Andrew looked at his friend disapprovingly. "Why do you always have to be mean to her?" Andrew sighed.

Darien remained quiet. He didn't really know himself. He didn't mean to hurt her. She never reacted this way before. They would always bicker and banter. Why was this time different?

--

Serena ran up the steps to her house. 'Ugh! That Darien! Why does he have to be so mean to me all the time? Him and his perfect grades, perfect life, perfect looks! Did I just say perfect looks? Argh! Whatever... Sometimes I wish I could just _strangle_ him!' she thought to herself.

She walked through the front door. She wanted a snack even though she just drank a large milkshake. "Mom, Dad! I'm home!" She walked into the kitchen and noticed a bunch of envelopes, lying on the table. She quickly grabbed the first envelope. It was from another school. She opened it. "Dear Miss Serena Lawrence, we regret-"

"Ugh." Serena threw it immediately. She opened the next one. Same thing. She did this for about five envelopes. 'Maybe Darien was right. I can't possibly get into a college with _my_ grades...' she said giving up hope.

There was one more envelope. NYU. She slowly opened it, all hope gone. "Dear Miss Serena Lawrence, we are pleased to-" Serena threw the envelope. 'Wait, what?' She quickly picked it up and reread the first sentence. "I got accepted! I got accepted to NYU!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Hey Serena, could you tone it down? I was trying to watch TV back there!" Sammy said walking into the kitchen.

Serena grabbed her little brother and spun him around the kitchen in a dance. "I got accepted! I got accepted!" Serena said in a sing-song voice.

"Cut it out!" Sammy wailed, wriggling out of his sister's arms.

"Serena honey, what's wrong? I heard you screaming-"

"Mom, I got into NYU!"

"Oh, that's wonderful dear! I'm so happy for you! I'll go get your father!"

Serena was jumping up and down. She couldn't believe it. It was a miracle. Someone in this world was watching out for her.

--

"Molly you won't believe it!" Serena squealed into the phone's receiver.

"What Serena?" she said, anticipation building in her stomach.

"I got accepted to NYU!"

"No way Serena! I knew you'd get in somewhere!" Molly told her ecstatic. "I bet you're all excited about going to the big city with all the skyscrapers and all!"

"I kinda am! I just can't believe I got accepted somewhere!"

"What exactly _did_ you apply to?"

"Hotel and tourism management." There was silence on the other line. "Molly?"

"Um... I didn't really know you were into... management," said Molly awkwardly.

"Well I didn't either! It's just the program sounded really great! I get to go to other countries!" Serena said, trying to convince Molly.

"Serena... You can't just pick out a program because you like one perk. What if you don't like the classes? You're going to invest four years into this thing."

"I know Molly! But I didn't want to go into Liberal arts because God knows it's the only other thing I can get accepted to. All that stuff sounds exactly like high school! I want to try something new. I'm not like you Molly. I don't know what my calling is and maybe this is it... Besides, if I really don't like it, I'll switch programs."

"Alright Sere... I hope you know what you're getting into. I won't be around as much to help you cry it out," Molly said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny. But I really think I'll be able to do this." She paused. "In celebration of my acceptance, I think it's time for a change." Serena looked at herself in the mirror and undid the buns from her hair. Her blond hair swirled down her back, passed her bottom. She wasn't awful looking; she always thought of herself as normal. She had always wanted to be _more_ than normal. She had always wanted to be popular. Her body wasn't that bad, was it? College _had_ to be better than high school.

"What kind of a change?" Molly asked curiously.

"Come out with me tomorrow and you'll find out."

"I don't like that sound of that..."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Later Sere."

"Bye." Serena put the phone down and started playing with her hair.

--

"Are you sure you're ready for this Serena?" Molly asked her friend via the mirror. "I mean your hair's been this long since kindergarten!"

"Molly, I want this. I _need_ this. My life's changing and I feel like I should keep up," Serena replied, sitting in a chair at the hairdresser's. Her hair was damp after a nice shampoo and conditioning.

"Alright, Miss. What kind of cut are you looking for?" asked the hairdresser. Her name was Lydia. She had an eccentric hairstyle and probably the personality to go with it.

"I don't know... Surprise me," Serena answered curtly. Molly hurriedly moved away and sat on another chair, watching her best friend.

"Sure thing hon. I've got the perfect thing in mind."

--

"You can look now hon," said Lydia, removing all the hair with one swift movement with the sheet covering Serena.

"Holy cow, Serena! I always thought you were beautiful before, but now... now!" Molly exclaimed.

Serena had her eyes closed during the whole haircut. She wanted to wait and see the finished product. Well, not really. She mostly didn't want to see her perfect long locks being snipped away. She had been growing that hair for years. There were times when she wanted to yell stop, but she knew that that would be stupid and childlike. She wasn't a child anymore and judging from Molly's reaction, it was probably not that bad.

Serena opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. It was a good shock though. 'Is that really me?' Her wide blue eyes were staring back at her, but the rest didn't look like her. Her hair was definitely shorter, a little longer than shoulder length. It was a shocking difference compared to her knee-long hair. She had side bangs, which was all the rage right now. Her hair had layers in it, clearly visible after Lydia had straightened it.

"Is it okay? Do you like it hon?" Lydia asked.

"It's definitely gonna take some getting used to, but... I like it," Serena said, smiling. She couldn't take her eyes off of the mirror.

"Good. I must admit I was a little nervous." She picked up a broom and started sweeping the area. "If you don't mind me asking... are you doing this for a boy?" Lydia asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Serena blushed. "What? No... not at all... I mean not really." Serena's mind drifted to Darien. 'What? Darien? No. Andrew,' she corrected her mind. "I just want to make a new impression when I go to university this fall and if that includes boys, so be it."

"Sure, hon," Lydia said, chuckling at Serena's embarrassment. "It'll be 35$."

"Oh right!" She rummaged through her purse to find her money. 'Why did I think of Darien? I guess I just feel pressured to impress him 'cause he's got it all! Yeah, that's right!' she told herself, not completely convinced. She quickly paid and walked out, but not before thanking Lydia.

"Serena! You're a total babe!" Molly exclaimed.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're my friend..." Serena said shyly.

"Hey there Sweetcheeks. Wanna go for a ride?" asked a young man in a parked car. He was clearly talking to Serena.

The girls quickly walked away. "See!!!" Molly shouted to her friend.

"So ONE guy notices me. It doesn't mean anything! Let's go grab a bite to eat. I'm hungry."

"I'm glad to see that your looks haven't changed your personality!"

"Shut up Molly!" However, Serena couldn't deny that she liked the extra attention.

--

Serena loved eating at the Crown Arcade. Not only was the food excellent, but Andrew worked there. And, judging by the looks several guys gave her that day, she was dying to know what Andrew would think of her haircut.

Molly and Serena neared the restaurant. As they passed beside the glass window, Serena noticed a patch of black hair sitting at the bar. 'Oh great... Darien's here,' she thought. She hadn't exactly left gracefully yesterday and she was pretty sure he wouldn't make her forget it. 'You're here for food and for Andrew...' she told herself.

"Molly! Glad to see you! Serena?" Andrew asked in disbelief. "You cut your hair? It looks amazing! Darien won't be able to call you Meatball Head anymore!" Serena blushed at Andrew's compliment.

Darien had already been caught off guard when Andrew had said 'cut your hair'. But he wasn't expecting what he saw next. He turned and watched as Serena approached to take the seat next to him. He gulped. She looked... hot. Her short skirt allowed him to take in her long slender legs. Her low cut tank top didn't leave much to the imagination either. Damn the summer! But the most shocking thing was her hair. Her oh so very long hair wasn't there anymore, all that was left was a modern cut hairstyle. Not that he minded of course.

"Thanks Andrew! What's the matter Darien? Cat got your tongue?" Serena asked, as she sat on the stool beside him. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought. 'Do I look horrible?'

Darien realized that he was being asked a question. "Not at all Meatball Head..." he answered quickly turning his gaze onto his food. God knows the dirty things he'd think about if he kept looking at her.

"You can't call me that anymore! In case you haven't noticed, I _cut_ my hair!"

Serena's perfume made its way to his nose. She smelled sweet, fruity. What he would give to kiss her neck... God he needed to get out. What was wrong with him? When did Serena come to have this much effect on him? "Yea I noticed. I can't say it suits you."

Serena's eyes held pain for a second. Darien was calling her ugly. Well, she wasn't going to run out like she did yesterday. "I don't care about what you think Darien. _You_ don't matter." She turned to Andrew. "I'll have a cheeseburger and onion rings with a strawberry smoothie, please."

"Hey uh... listen Drew. I gotta go. I'll see you later," Darien said, quickly leaving the restaurant. "Bye, Molly."

"O....kay. That was strange. How 'bout you Molly?" Andrew asked, ignoring his best friend's reaction.

"A hot dog and fries for me," she answered.

Serena stared at Darien's back. He didn't say goodbye to her. Had she hurt him? 'Hurt Darien? Yea right...'

--

Months passed and it was a week before the beginning of the fall semester. Serena was both excited and nervous about starting college.

"Oh honey! You're going to do fine!" Serena's mom said, rubbing her daughter's arms.

"Now dear, don't drive too fast on the highway, don't drink, don't stay out too late-"

"Dad! I know!" Serena said, cutting her father off.

"Of-of course you do," her dad said sadly.

"Daddy don't be sad! It'll be the holidays before you know it!" She was going to miss her dad's excessive house rules.

"It's just... We're going to miss you so much!"

"Aw, dad..." Serena's parents enveloped her in a big hug. Serena was going to miss them too: her mom's cooking, her dad's advice and even Sammy's insults. Serena turned to her brother. "Sammy... since I won't be here anymore, try not to give mom and dad a hard time."

"Sure Serena..."

"You be a good kid now."

"I will... You be careful out there, okay?"

Serena's eyes shined with tears. It was the first time in a very long time that her brother showed affection for her. She nodded and gave him a hug. "I love you guys," she said, motioning to her parents to join the hug. After a few seconds, Serena let them go reluctantly. "I better get going. I need to settle in before school starts..."

"Of course honey," her mom said, wiping a few tears away.

Serena got into the car her parents got her for her 18th birthday. It was a second hand Nissan Murano. It was better than nothing.

Serena started the engine and with one last look at her waving family, she drove out of the driveway.

--

As Serena was about to pull out onto the highway, Serena received a call from Molly. She said it was urgent and that Serena should get to the Crown arcade as soon as possible. Serena quickly turned around and headed to the arcade.

Serena hurried and pulled into a nearby parking spot. She was worried about her friend. Serena's mind was racing to figure out what happened. She quickly ran into the arcade.

"Surprise!!!"

Serena's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her friends were all there. Serena saw a banner placed over the bar. It read: We'll miss you, Serena!. Serena looked at the crowd. She could see Molly and Melvin, Amy, Raye and Lita. She walked towards them.

"You guys! I can't believe you threw a party for me!" Serena said hugging all of them one at a time. She was so glad that they were all there, supporting her onto her new big journey. Of course, they were all going their separate ways. Amy was going to study in England, in medicine of course. Raye was going to intern for a huge fashion company in Los Angeles. Lita was going to explore the world before going back to school. They were the greatest friends Serena could ever ask for. She was going to miss them all terribly.

"You can thank Andrew over there. He's the one who had the idea. He saved up our booth just for you," Lita said.

Serena's heart raced faster. She turned to look at Andrew who was talking to a tall auburn-haired woman. 'Andrew, threw this for me? I can't believe it.' She thought she was going to melt. "I better go say thanks," Serena said before walking away.

"This is going to kill her..." Molly said. "She's had the biggest crush on him for forever! I can't believe he decided to bring his girlfriend today, out of all days! Shouldn't we stop her?"

"She's bound to find out either way. She's a big girl now," Melvin answered.

Serena headed to the counter to speak to Andrew. She couldn't help but notice that Darien wasn't there. "Hey Andrew!" she said cheerily. "I can't believe you threw this party for me! It's so sweet of you!"

"It's no problem Serena! You're a great girl. You deserve something like this."

Serena noticed that the woman he was talking to earlier was still standing next to him. Andrew took the opportunity to introduce her. "Serena, meet my girlfriend, Rita."

'Girlfriend?! Andrew has a girlfriend?!' Serena thought frantically. "Hi!" Serena said, trying to sound poised. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too!" the woman said. "I've heard so much about you! Andrew talks about you all the time. You're a good friend."

'I'm just a... friend.' Serena wanted to change the subject. She wasn't exactly heartbroken, but she really did have a huge crush on him. Surprisingly, she wasn't as disappointed as she thought she would be. She expected tears and wailing, but she guessed that somewhere deep down she knew she wasn't the one for him. Besides, of course he'd go for a classy woman, not a fresh out of high school girl like her.

The silence made her mind wander back to Darien. She searched down the bar stools for his familiar jet black hair. He wasn't there. "Where's Darien?"

"You noticed, huh? I thought you'd be happy he wouldn't be here. A day's never complete without him at your side, is it?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow.

Serena realized what he was implying. "It's not like that Andrew and you know it! Darien is the last person I wanted to see today and I was just trying to see if he wasn't around to spoil my party! You know how much I hate his nickname for me!" Serena finished blushing.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Serena! It was just a little joke," Andrew chuckled.

Serena realized that, but was _she_ joking? Darien had always been at the Crown Arcade whenever she was there and he would _always_ call her Meatball Head. A day at the Crown never went by without him calling her Meatball Head. Serena realized that Darien would never call her that ever again. She was supposed to be relieved, yet it just made her feel empty. They hadn't left each other on good terms. They hadn't even said goodbye.

Where was all this melodrama coming from? She excused herself as she quickly got up from her seat to go see Molly and Melvin sitting with their friends, in their booth. "So Serena, are you excited?" Lita asked her, stuffing a brownie down her throat. Andrew had taken out everything of Serena's favourite things from the menu for her departure.

"Of course! I can't believe I'm actually leaving! It's freedom! I'll miss you guys though!" Serena answered.

"Oh, Sere... We're only a phone call away," Amy added. "Besides, you'll probably see Darien all the time and you won't have time to miss us over your verbal battles."

"Hm... yeah..." Serena said nonchalantly. Her eyes widened as well as everybody else's. "Wait, what? What do you mean I'll see Darien all the time?" Serena shrieked.

"You didn't know?" Amy asked, looking at each of them.

"Apparently not! Spit it out already!" Lita said, impatient.

"Okay, okay. Darien switched colleges. He's now going to study in New York City at NYU in med. He finally finished pre-med at the state's school and got accepted over there."

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Serena mumbled.

"Now, now, Serena... The campus is huge! What are the chances of you guys crossing paths?" Molly said.

"I can't believe Darien's going to be two feet away from you Serena! I'm so jealous!" Raye said, crossing her arms. Raye had a crush on Darien ever since he called Serena Meatball head for the first time.

"I'd gladly switch places with you Raye, you know that," Serena told her.

"Humph..." was all Raye replied as everyone rolled their eyes.

'That's Raye for ya...' Serena thought. 'I can't believe Darien didn't tell me he was going to New York City! Well he didn't _really_ have a reason to tell me... Ugh! Why am I thinking about this?'

"At least you'll _know_ somebody in the city Serena," Melvin added.

"Somebody who happens to be the bane of my existence!" Serena said, covering her face with her hands.

"Aw, c'mon, Rena... How bad could it really be?" Lita shrugged.

'College life is starting off real swell...' Serena thought.

**Author's note:** Yay! I hope you guys liked it! I know what you guys are thinking: this girl is crazy obsessed with New York City (check out my other fic). Yea, I kinda am. I just love the energy I guess... I don't know. I just do! Oh and by the way, I just picked out a random program for Serena. It's probably pretty competitive to get into but I just needed her to get into NYU. I'm Canadian so I don't really know how that university works. So bear with me! Tell me what you guys think. Please review! I just hope I get enough reviews to be able to continue the story. Thanks for reading! =)


	2. What a day!

**Disclaimer:** Any movie mentioned in this chapter is just used as a reference; I don't own them or Sailor Moon.

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews! It's always a bit slow at the beginning, but hopefully when I get more chapters up, I'll get more insight on what you guys think. Enough useless babble! On with Chapter 2...

**Chapter 2**

**What a day!**

Serena drove and drove. It seemed like she would never get to New York. Her hopes rose as she saw tall buildings on the horizon. 'Almost there...' she thought excitedly to herself.

--

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"Hey lady! Can't you see the light's green?" yelled a man driving behind her. Serena stared at her rear-view mirror confused. There was absolutely no way she could move forward. The whole road was blocked by the traffic from the crossroad. "Hey lady! You deaf?! Move it!"

'What's this guy's problem? Can't he see there's absolutely NO space to even _squeeze_ through?' Serena thought, frustration building inside her.

The light turned red which aggravated the other driver even more. "Hey! Thanks a lot lady!" 'I sure picked the perfect time to show up...' she thought.

The light turned green again. "Hey!!! Will you move it grandma?"

'Okay. That does it.' "Hey asshole! Could you SHUT UP for just a second?! Or do you have some sort of disorder that stops you from closing your mouth?!"

This pissed the driver off who just kept honking. 'You've gotta be kidding me...' Serena sped up and drove to the other side of the street so that the light would turn red on the other guy.

"Yes!" It worked. She looked back and noticed that the crazy driver was giving her the finger. Serena felt proud. She just had her first road rage in New York traffic.

--

Serena was driving towards the dorms which were around the next corner. She was pulling a right turn when suddenly, a motorcyclist squeezed in between her and the sideway. Serena braked and honked her little brains out. The man on the motorcycle just waved at her. She noticed that there was a girl holding his waist and took a mental note of the guy's plate number. 'Ugh... That little... They could've gotten killed!'

Serena calmed down and continued on her way to the parking lot of the dorms. She took the nearest parking spot and took out two suitcases to bring up to her room. She turned and noticed that a motorcycle was parked beside her. She checked the license plate. 'Huh... What are the odds? The guy goes to NYU.' She shifted her thoughts back to the task at hand: finding her room.

Serena took out her schedule and dorm room papers. She was to be in room 504 with a girl called Mina Woods. "Ugh... fifth floor," Serena groaned. She climbed up the stairs. 'I just had to take the heaviest suitcases, didn't I... I wonder what my roommate's like. I hope she's not some freaky goth who speaks cryptically... or some preppy cheerleader wannabe...' Serena shuddered. 'I guess I'll find out soon enough!' Serena looked at the numbers on every door and finally arrived to her destination. The door was wide open and a blond girl was sitting on one of the beds. By the looks of it, she had already unpacked and settled in. Serena walked in happily.

"Hi! You must be Mina Woods. I'll be your roommate for the next four years!"

Mina looked up and went to hug her. "Oh my God! It's so nice to finally meet you! I've been here for a week already and I was wondering when you'd show up!"

Serena smiled politely. "Traffic's crazy around here!"

"Yeah it is! I'm so glad I don't drive," Mina said. She was getting good vibes from this girl. She had been afraid of ending up with someone who'd have zero chemistry with her. "So, um... your name's Holly right?"

Serena looked at her with frowned eyebrows. "Um... no. My name's Serena."

It was Mina's turn to look confused. "But on the paper it says that you're Holly Blake."

"But I'm Serena Lawrence!" she cried out in panic. Did they get her name wrong? Was she in the wrong room?

"This _is_ 504, right?"

"I'm pretty darn sure it is."

"Well if you're not Holly, then who is?"

At that second, a skinny black-haired girl walked into the room. "I don't go by that name anymore." She headed towards the empty bed and sat there. Serena and Mina stood still, following her movements with their eyes. She had pale skin and was only wearing black. It had to be 100 degrees out there and she was wearing long sleeves, not to mention knee high platform boots. "I'm known as Nebula now."

Serena and Mina exchanged puzzled looks. "Um... right. Nebula... what does it say on your dorm papers?" Mina asked, kind of scared of the answer. Nebula just stared at her with an expression of annoyance. Mina backed away. "It's just that we're kind of confused about the dorm room. Serena here thinks that this is her room-"

"But there are only two beds," Nebula said, staring at them both. "I don't see a Serena on my paper."

Serena looked at Mina. "They probably just got the number wrong or something. Maybe I should go check with the Student Housing office. It was nice meeting you guys," Serena said, walking out of the room. She was kind of sad; she wanted Mina to be her roommate. They seemed to have a connection going on there, before Holly, um, Nebula walked in.

Seconds later, Mina was in front of Serena stopping her dead in her tracks. "You can't leave me with her. She's... scary." She whispered the last part.

Serena chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's just nervous. She'll warm up to you in no time. You should go in there and talk to her. You're stuck with her for four years anyway."

"You're right. I'm being judgemental. Might as well make the best of it. Good luck with your dorm room!" Mina said, turning away.

"Thanks." Serena dragged her suitcases to the staircase. 'I can't believe I brought these up here for nothing,' she thought as she trudged down the stairs.

--

Serena made it to the first floor intact but her arms were killing her. 'What the heck did I put in these things?!' she thought mad at herself.

She walked in the halls trying to find the main office. When she finally did so, she regretted it the minute she set a foot in it. There was a tall dark-haired man at the counter and he was talking to the secretary.

"Yeah, I found myself an apartment so I won't need a dorm room anymore. Mmhm. That's right," Serena caught the man say. She guessed he was a student here. She also noticed that there was a black helmet on the counter beside him, a helmet that greatly resembled the helmet of the motorcyclist who cut her off. Then again most bikers wore black ones. Serena shrugged it off.

Serena looked closer at the man. He had broad shoulders and a great build. She could see the muscles of his back through the shirt he was wearing. His arms were nicely toned. Serena found her eyes moving lower down his back to land on his back pockets. "So, everything's done? Great. Thanks a lot."

The man turned and Serena's jaw dropped.

"Meatball Head?! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm not smart enough to go here?" Serena asked defiantly. Serena's face glowed red with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had been admiring Darien's body that way. Luckily, Darien was oblivious to this fact.

"Calm down! I was just saying that it was a coincidence. I didn't know you got accepted here." There was silence and Darien took the time to look at Serena. She definitely looked tired and judging by her suitcases, she had probably just got there. She still looked the same since he last saw her. He still remembered it as if it was yesterday. She had looked stunning that day.

Serena also took a good look at Darien. He still had his perfect looks and perfect body; she had already deduced the latter though. She was still admiring him when a shrill voice came out of the blue.

"There you are Darien!" A girl immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking the breath out of him. "I've been waiting outside forever! I was getting a sunburn." The girl turned around, noticing that someone else was there. "Who's your little friend?"

"This is Serena. She lived in my hometown. Serena this is Andrea, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you," Serena said, shaking the girl's hand. Serena noticed that she was very pretty: tall, green eyes, long toned legs, voluptuous in all the right places. She was what Serena always thought Darien's type would be: her complete opposite. What did it matter if she wasn't Darien's type anyway?

"How 'bout you wait for me outside, babe. We've got some catching up to do."

"Sure. I gotta go find Shelly anyways. It was nice meeting you Serena," said the girl, giving her the perfect model smile. "Don't take too long..." she said to Darien, before giving him a long lingering kiss. Serena tried to absentmindedly look around her. 'Oh, that's a nice plant...' Serena couldn't help but feel a tad jealous until the girl left. She wished she had someone to kiss that way.

"She's great isn't she?" Darien asked Serena.

"Um, sure, if _that's_ what you like in a woman..."

"What do you mean?" Darien said, somewhat irritated by her tone.

Serena blushed. "Nothing, it doesn't matter what I think."

"No, please. Enlighten me." Darien crossed his arms and waited patiently for an answer.

Serena felt like she got caught doing something bad and no matter what she said, it wouldn't come out right. Darien watched as she fidgeted, rooted to her spot, her eyes shifting from side to side, desperate for a way out. He couldn't help but smile. She was just so entertaining.

Serena saw the change in his mood. "You just loooove torturing me don't you Darien?"

"No comment." Darien grinned. "I'd still love to know what you think about Andrea though."

"Like I'm gonna answer that now jerk!" Serena said, sulking.

"Jealous are we?"

"You wish!"

Darien laughed. He loved getting under her skin. "What are you here for anyway?"

"That's none of your business. Excuse me," Serena said lifting her head up high as she made her way to the counter. Darien chuckled.

Darien took this as his cue to leave when he overheard Serena and the lady at the counter talking.

"What do you mean I don't have a room?" Serena asked.

"I'm afraid you aren't registered in the system," the woman said calmly, typing something on her keyboard.

"But I know I registered for one before coming here! I drove four hours to live here!" Serena shouted.

"I'm sorry, normally we have a few rooms available by the time the semester starts, but we've had a huge demand this year and-"

"This can't be happening! Where am I gonna live? I'm starting in a week!" Serena said. She was on the brink of tears. She was looking forward to college, but everything revolving around it made her life hell. She was tired, angry and frustrated. Serena started sobbing on the high counter.

Darien was still standing behind her. "You can stay with me if you like."

Serena's head lifted up. "What?" she sniffled.

"You can stay with me... until you find somewhere else to stay of course. I have an apartment and it has an extra bedroom."

"You can't be serious. We'd kill each other! We're supposed to hate each other!" Serena said, wiping her tears.

"I don't hate you Serena. I never did. I understand if you hate me, but I never hated you." Darien looked deep into her baby blues. Why did he ask her to live with her? Was it pity? Did he feel sorry for her? Or maybe... 'Nah...' he thought.

Serena looked into his eyes. They were sincere. She quickly went over her options in her head. Option 1: live with Darien for a while risking her insanity. Option 2: live in her car. The latter seemed more appealing, yet something was drawing her to Darien. Why was he being nice to her? "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. All you have to do is pay half the rent and groceries and we're all set." Serena's eyes narrowed. "Oh c'mon, Meatball Head. I _can_ be nice sometimes you know."

"Actually, I didn't know. You're not exactly Mary Poppins," Serena replied, eyes still narrowed.

Darien found himself smiling at her suspicions. They were actually having a semi-decent conversation. It was different than what he was used to. It felt nice. "Take it or leave it," Darien said walking away.

Serena bit her lip, thinking quickly. "Okay! I'll live with you!"

Darien smiled and stopped walking. He felt relieved that she accepted, but he was mostly happy because she didn't reject him. Why would that have bothered him so much though? "I don't have all day Meatball Head."

Serena quickly thanked the lady at the counter and apologized for her outburst. She grabbed her suitcases and headed out the door, passing Darien.

He noticed that Serena was struggling to carry her luggage. "Need some help?"

Serena turned around. Why was he being so nice? Did she walk into The Twilight Zone? She didn't have time to answer his question because Darien was already taking her two suitcases away from her.

"Geez, Meatball Head! What'd you bring? Bricks?" Darien asked, incredulous.

Serena frowned at his back. "Yeah, to throw at your head! And, I told you not to call me that again!..."

Darien chuckled silently to himself. Here we go again...

--

"So did your parents come drop you off?" Darien asked, walking out the building.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "I'm not 10 years old anymore. I can drive you know."

"I didn't know you could even look over the dashboard with how short you are!" Darien laughed.

Serena's hands turned into fists at her side. She stomped towards her car. "This is what I drive."

"My statement still stands," Darien said, taking in the size of the vehicle.

"Argh! You're so infuriating Darien!" she shouted as she opened her car doors. Darien quickly lugged her suitcases back into the car before heading the other way. "Aren't you coming?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Darien smirked. "No. I'm not carrying this helmet around for nothing you know."

It was at that moment that Serena established the link. Darien was the dangerous motorcyclist parked beside her! She frowned and marched towards him. "I almost killed you!" Serena said, jabbing a finger into his chest.

Darien looked at her baffled. "What?"

"You were that motorcyclist back there! Pulling the swift right turn? You can't possibly be that thick in the head!"

Darien's mind wandered back to not too long ago and vaguely remembered a shiny silver Murano going to slow for his liking. "So you're the little grandma who took her time taking the turn." Darien smiled.

Serena blushed furiously. "I'm not a grandma! What is it and people calling me that today?" Serena asked herself loudly. Darien raised an eyebrow. "Never mind... You could've gotten you or your girlfriend killed or something!" Serena said.

Darien looked into her eyes. They were full of concern and care. She had been worried about him, not angry. His heart suddenly softened at the thought of Serena actually caring about him.

"Helloooo? Earth to Darien!" Serena said jumping up and down in his face.

Darien snapped out of it. "Huh? Yeah... You're right, Serena. I shouldn't have pulled that turn so quickly." He moved towards his bike. "I'll lead and you follow. I promise I won't pull any extravagant moves on the road anymore," he said before slipping on his helmet.

Serena stood there for a second thinking about how compliant he suddenly became. She hurriedly jumped into her car. 'Did he just call me Serena?'

--

Serena watched as Darien pulled onto the side. She followed closely as she took the parking spot behind him. It had taken forever to get to his place because of traffic. This part of the city didn't look like a dump and she hoped the apartment was just as nice.

They walked to the front doors silently. They didn't know what to say to each other. It became even more awkward as they went up the stairs. Serena preferred fighting with him than this. But what was she supposed to say?

They arrived on the second floor, the last floor. Serena was about to ask him about the neighbourhood, but an old lady called for Darien from the bottom of the stairs.

"Darien? Is that you?" said the old lady in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Palowski," Darien replied robotically, rolling his eyes. Serena gave him a questioning look. "She's the owner of the building," Darien said in a whisper. Serena nodded once.

"Would you come down here for a second, dear?"

"I can't, Mrs. Palowski, I have company."

"Come down here and let me have a look at you!" she said more urgently.

Serena giggled silently. Darien dragged his feet to the bottom of the stairs to meet Mrs. Palowski. "My you look very handsome today!" Serena heard the woman say. Serena walked to the edge of the stairs to peer down. She saw that Mrs. Palowski was a really old and small lady. "Would you like some cookies, dear? Fresh out of the oven. They're for my grandchildren but I wouldn't mind giving you one or two," she said, pinching Darien's cheek with one hand. Serena covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing too loudly. This was priceless! She finally had something that she could tease Darien about!

"I can't. I really have to go. It was nice seeing you though," Darien said politely.

"It's _always_ nice to see _you_," Mrs. Palowski smiled.

"Have a nice evening," Darien said as he hurried back up the stairs. He waited for Mrs. Palowski's door to close. He sighed in relief.

"I think she has a crush on you Darien!" Serena said giggling.

"I'm sure she does. Everyone has a crush on me," Darien said, slipping his key into the keyhole of his apartment door.

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself. _I_ don't have a crush on you."

"You will soon enough, whether you like it or not." Darien walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the nearby high table.

"Ha! Yeah right..." Serena mumbled. Her mind pictured herself with Darien, holding hands, kissing... She quickly shrugged the thoughts away. 'Ugh... _that_ would never happen.' She walked in. His apartment was very... clean. His furniture was very plain, either black or white. The room had no color, no life. "Geez Darien, it's called an _apartment_ not a morgue you know."

Darien turned around. "It's called modern and classic. Not that _you _would know anything about that."

Serena looked at herself in the long mirror on a wall in the small hallway. She was dressed simply. White shorts and a loose pink tank top. Well, it wasn't _modern_ OR _classic_, but it was her. Was there something wrong with the way she dressed? 'Maybe that's why I'm still single.'

Darien was watching her from his kitchen which was directly on the right of the entrance, after the closet. He wondered why she was looking SO intensely at herself that he found himself staring at her.

"Like what you see?" Serena said, surprising him in the act.

Darien ducked behind refrigerator door, hitting his head while he bent over to get juice. "Ow!" 'Shit...' He heard Serena laughing. He groaned. "Do you want anything to drink? Water? Juice?"

"I'm fine, thanks," she answered. She was closer now.

Darien got up with the pitcher of juice. "Holy shit!" he shouted as he dropped the pitcher. Serena was behind the refrigerator door. He didn't know she was that close. "Could you have been a little more quieter Meatball Head? What were you doing sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you! You were just too absorbed with yourself."

"Ugh... Just help me clean this up," Darien said. "There's a towel right there."

Serena grabbed the nearest one and crouched down, cleaning up the mess first. Darien had turned around to get other towels from the lower cabinets. When he turned around, his mind shifted to impure thoughts. There was Serena, crouching down before him where he had a perfect view of her cleavage. It had been a hot day in the city and her body was glistening with a thin layer of sweat which made her seem more alluring somehow. 'Cut it out, Darien! You have a girlfriend!' he reprimanded himself. But he couldn't help it; they were so perfect and inviting. Her lips parted open as she reached out to clean further away from her. He wanted to take her right there and then. When did Serena get so much sex appeal? He just wanted to pull her up and take her right there on the kitchen counter. He was getting more and more aroused. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"What are you doing just standing there? Are you going to help me clean or not?" Serena asked frustrated.

Darien's dirty thoughts vanished and he was immensely thankful. He rapidly recomposed himself, banning himself mentally from having any more dirty thoughts of Serena.

After the mess was cleaned, Darien gave Serena a short tour of his apartment. Short because it wasn't that big of an apartment. Her bedroom was small, but beggars can't be choosers.

"How much is rent?"

"Everything included it's 650. So that means you have to cover 325 a month."

"I was expecting it to be more expensive."

"Mrs. Palowski's given me a slight discount," Darien said sheepishly.

"I told you she has a crush on you! When's the wedding day?" Serena asked laughing.

"I have a girlfriend, remember? Or are you getting Alzheimer's already?" Darien asked.

Serena stopped laughing. She had fun with Darien today. She forgot he had a girlfriend. She might as well have Alzheimer's, she'd feel happier. Why did she feel unhappy? She changed the subject. "I'm gonna get my luggage now. Wanna help?"

"You're on your own. Those things weigh a ton! You didn't have to pack everything in your house you know."

"Argh! I'll just get them myself," Serena said stomping off.

"Kidding, Meatball Head. I'll come with you."

They headed downstairs, quietly. Darien didn't want to stir Mrs. Palowski. Serena hurried out and headed to where Darien's bike was. Another car was parked behind it and it wasn't hers. Serena's heart began to race. "Darien, where's my car?"

Darien quickly walked to Serena's side. He didn't know what to say.

"Please don't tell me that it got stolen." Serena's face was contracted in terror. "I can't believe it! One day in New York and so much shit has happened! I can't believe this! First the crazy driver, then my dorm room, now THIS!!! Please tell me this is a dream, Darien..." Serena said hyperventilating, tears building up in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go inside. We'll call the cops."

"How am I going to tell my parents? It was my birthday present! The most expensive birthday present I've ever got! Everything was in it! My clothes! Everything!" Serena was now crying frantically.

Darien didn't know what to do. He suddenly found himself wrapping his arms around Serena's fragile body. He felt her sob onto his chest. "Shhh... let's go inside. The sooner we call the cops, the earlier they'll find your car."

Serena nodded and headed back inside with Darien.

--

"Yes, that's right. A silver Nissan Murano. Thanks," Darien said before hanging up.

Serena was curled onto one side of the couch, hugging her knees. "What'd they say?" Serena looked up at him hopeful.

"They said that they'd call as soon as they find it."

"_If_ they find it."

"I'm sure it won't be long. Look on the bright side. We barely spent an hour in my flat. How far could they be?"

"That's easy for you to say Mr. Perfect. You have the perfect apartment, perfect looks, perfect smile, perfect girlfriend... Perfect everything!"

"Where's this coming from?" Darien asked confused.

"Like you don't know!" Serena shouted.

"I don't! Look, I know you're scared and angry and that you're looking for someone to blame, but that's no reason to take it out on me," Darien said sternly.

Darien was right. She was frustrated as hell. Someone took all her belongings not knowing that they meant something to someone. She felt helpless just staying here on the couch, not able to do anything. She just needed to vent out and Darien was the only victim available. "You're right Darien... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She looked up to see his expression.

Darien's expression softened. "It's okay. I know what it's like to feel helpless." Darien recalled waking up at the hospital all alone. "But the police are doing what they can to fix this." He sat on the couch beside her. Serena stared blankly at the floor. "So you think I have perfect looks huh?" Darien asked, trying to change the mood. "Told ya you'd get a crush on me Meatball Head," he said smugly.

"I have no such thing!" Serena blushed. "Not even if you were the last man on earth!"

Darien smiled. She was back to normal in a matter of seconds. He hated to see her so... vulnerable and sad. His mind flashed back to when he had held her in his arms. She had moulded perfectly against his chest. It felt almost right to have her there. 'You have a girlfriend who loves you damnit. Besides, Serena's just a freshman.' "How 'bout we order some pizza? I'm not much of a cook..."

"Sure. I want all-dressed with some fries. I want a hot dog too," she said categorically.

"Glad to see the Big Apple hasn't changed your appetite," Darien said teasingly.

Serena glared at him. Darien picked up the phone and ordered.

--

Nothing good was playing on TV so Serena was stuck watching 'The Fast and the Furious' with Darien. What else could she expect from a guy's DVD collection? The movie was mostly spent eating in silence, but unlike before, it was a pleasant silence.

Darien turned and saw that Serena was passing out beside him. She was swaying from side to side, from time to time, her eyes trying to stay open. She had put up a good fight before her head landed on his shoulder. Darien smiled. He turned and caught the smell of her hair. It smelled fruity, just like she always did.

Darien decided to call it a night. He slowly got up and gently picked Serena up from the couch. He quietly walked to the guest room, which was now hers, and gently laid her under the covers. She stirred in her sleep. "Darien?"

"Shh... I'm sorry I woke you. I was just-"

"Thank you..." she moaned softly, before drifting off once again.

Darien's eyes softened. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. 'So different than when she's screaming her lungs out at me...' he chuckled. He tucked her in and turned off the lights. He closed the door behind him, but not before taking one last long look at the sleeping beauty.

--

**Author's note:** Hope you liked this chapter guys! I'm really excited about this story. I have lots of ideas and I've already started the next one! I can't promise it to be out as quickly as this one, but hopefully I won't be too swarmed with school work (it's my last semester of uni and the teachers haven't softened up). Tell me what you think! Keep reviewing! Until next time =).


	3. A day with the jerk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any major company mentioned in this chapter or Sailor Moon *sighs as she wishes she did*

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm so happy you like the story! Let's see what happens next, shall we? =)

**Chapter 3**

**A day with the jerk**

Serena heard the door creep open. She heard footsteps coming closer. "Serena? Are you awake?"

Serena's eyes slowly fluttered open. She had forgotten where she was. It took her a few seconds to figure it out. Darien was now closely hovering above her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Darien? What are you doing in here? It's the middle of night. Why aren't you sleep-"

Before Serena could finish her sentence, she felt soft lips covering hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but slowly closed as she opted to enjoy it. Darien felt her loosen up and took this as a sign to deepen the kiss. Serena felt his tongue pass over her lower lip and parted her lips to let him in. Darien's hand moved up to her cheek. Serena's heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted more of him. Without knowing it, Serena's hands found their way to his naked torso, so chiselled and smooth.

"Mmmm..."

"Not so loud," Darien whispered, pausing for air.

"Huh?" Serena uttered. It wasn't that loud was it?

Darien immediately came back to her lips before she had time to ponder more. Serena moaned again.

"Keep it down," Darien said.

"Okay, I know you don't like Mrs. Palowski, but come on!" Serena said.

"She needs a place to stay."

Serena looked at him confused. "Okay. What are you talking about?"

Serena's eyes found themselves awakening to the sounds of loud whispers. 'It was a dream...' Serena thought disappointed, blushing at how intimate she had gotten with Darien. 'A very... nice... UGH! What am I thinking? Ew!' Serena got out of bed, thinking that a hot shower would purge her of her sins. She walked to her door and heard Darien talking to another girl. She opened it just a notch to hear clearer.

"I can't just tell her to get out! I offered her a place here!" Darien said, trying to keep his voice down.

"But _I'm_ your girlfriend and you barely let _me_ sleep over! I don't see how this is fair."

"This isn't a question about what's fair. It's about what's right."

"You think it's right to let some other girl sleep at your place over your girlfriend?"

"Andrea! Keep your voice down! You're missing the point!" Darien said exasperated.

"No, _you're_ missing the point! I don't care if you've known her for longer than me, that she's new here or that her car got stolen! The fact is I'm your girlfriend and if you're not going to treat me like one, I'm better off without you."

Darien raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should stay away from each other for a little while. See if I really mean what you think I mean to you."

"Andrea... you can't be serious. She's just a friend."

Serena's heart stopped beating for a split second. 'Just a friend...' Why did that bother her so much all of a sudden? Images from her recent dream surfaced into her mind. It would never happen. Not that she really cared. Right?

"We'll see... I'll call you sometime Darien," she said before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Darien let out a sigh. What was that all about?

Serena, thinking that Darien had gone back to his room, decided it was safe to go to the bathroom. Darien looked up at the sound of her footsteps. "How much did you hear?"

Serena's eyes shifted to the floor. "Not everything, but I got the gist of it..."

Darien let out another sigh. "I'm sorry. Andrea can come out really strong sometimes and she doesn't know what she's saying-"

"Stop. You don't have to make up excuses for her. She's right. I'd feel aggravated if my boyfriend let some other girl sleep over. I should've never accepted your offer. I broke you guys up."

"No, you needed a place to stay and it was only right that I lent you a room. It's not like we slept together." 'Not in your mind...' Serena told herself as she thought about her dream. "She just blew it way out of proportion. Besides, you're not just _some_ other girl. You're Meatball Head." Darien smiled.

Serena couldn't help but feel happier. Darien didn't mind that little old meatball headed Serena stayed over. She looked up at Darien and blushed. The sun coming from the living room was shining through the windows and covered his body in a glowing halo of light. It didn't help that he was shirtless. Just like in the drea- 'Oh stop it, Serena! It's never going to work.'

Darien watched as Serena looked over his body. He couldn't blame himself if he looked good without a shirt. He kind of liked it. He took the time to look at her as well. She still had yesterday's clothes since she didn't have anything else to wear and her hair was tousled in all the right places. She was... beautiful. 'Woah, Darien... you haven't been broken up for a minute and already you're...' He couldn't complete the sentence. What exactly was he about to say? Falling for Serena? It wasn't possible. He needed to get his mind off of his crazy thoughts.

"Want some breakfast? Maybe some French toast?" Darien asked.

Serena's mouth watered at the sound of toast. "Sure!"

"Me too. You can go ahead and get started. I'm starving," he said turning around.

"But you..."

"I never said I'd make them," Darien said laughing.

'Ugh.' Living with him was going to be hell.

--

After three attempts at making decent French toast, Serena decided to just go ahead and make burnt French toast.

"Geez, Meatball head. If I knew you were going to be this bad at cooking, I would've done them myself," Darien said, chewing a VERY hard piece of bread.

"Serves you right for treating me as a servant," Serena said, chewing happily on her toast. Serena was too hungry to take notice of the burnt taste.

Darien watched as Serena gulped down a whole glass of juice. He smiled.

"What are you smirking about?" Serena demanded.

"Nothing. Just... how much you remind me of a kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm 18!" Serena scowled.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. You're very carefree, full of life... like a child. It's refreshing," Darien smiled before drinking his juice.

"O... kay..." Serena said uneasily.

There was silence at the table before Darien got up. "If you're all done here, I'll do the dishes-"

"No! Let me do them! I feel bad about earlier..." Serena said.

"No. I'll do them," Darien said reaching for her plate.

"No. Let me," Serena said, grabbing her plate as well... or his hand? Serena quickly let go of Darien's hand. She looked up and saw Darien looking at her very intensely. 'Her hand was so warm...' he thought before realizing that she was looking at him.

"I'll go shower!" Serena said, flying to the loo.

"I'll clean up here!" Darien said, quickly turning around to look at the sink. He heard Serena walk away and lock the bathroom door. What was going on with him today?

Serena turned the shower on. 'What was that?' She reacted like she had never felt someone's hand before. But it was different this time somehow. It felt bizarre, intriguing. She shrugged it off as she walked into the warm water.

--

Serena walked out of the bathroom with a towel over her head. Darien was on the sofa watching TV. She crept up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Darien quickly spun around, surprised.

"Shit, Meatball Head! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm not _that_ ugly Darien!" Serena said, walking to sit on the couch next to him, scowling.

"You'd be surprised at what a towel over your head can do to you," he replied, smirking.

"Jerk," Serena mumbled.

Darien glanced at her sideways and smiled.

"So, what are your plans today?" Serena asked, taking the towel off and shaking her hair out.

"Originally, I was supposed to take Andrea out shopping. Obviously, that's not the case anymore," Darien replied, flipping through the channels.

"Right... that would be my fault..." Serena said, still feeling bad about earlier.

"Don't say that. It's not anybody's fault. Andrea will be Andrea. Maybe it's good that we're taking a break from each other."

Serena nodded apprehensively.

"Hey, how 'bout I take you shopping instead? You need it more than Andrea anyway."

Serena looked up at him. "I still have my purse, you know. I can go buy clothes with my own money."

"I feel bad about what Andrea said to you. Let me make it up to you."

"Seriously? You wanna buy clothes for me," Serena said sceptically.

"Yeah. Why not? Isn't it some girl rule to not wear the same outfit two days in a row or something?" Darien asked.

"How do you know what rules we have? Do you have a girly side I don't know about?" Serena asked teasingly.

"Do you want the clothes or not?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Serena asked smiling.

"Alright then. Shopping it is. It'll be a good chance to get to know the city as well."

"That'd be great!"

"Good then. Wait for me while I get my stuff," Darien said, getting up from the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere," Serena said. Darien walked towards his room. "Oh and Darien?" Serena called, turning to face him from the couch. Darien turned around to look at her. "Thanks... For everything..." Serena blushed.

Where was a camera when you needed it? Darien wished he could've taken a picture of her right there and then. Her blue eyes were staring up at him so full of gratitude. Her damp hair framed her face perfectly and shined in the sunlight. He settled for a mental picture. "You're welcome, Serena," he said, before entering his room.

'That's twice in 24 hours that he calls me Serena,' she thought. She turned back to the TV, unknowingly smiling about that fact.

--

"So... how much am I allowed to spend?" Serena asked curiously, walking down the stairs beside Darien.

"I'm not sure... I guess enough for at least a few more days. That should give the police enough time to bring your car back."

"Keyword if," Serena said. She didn't think anyone would bring it back. In her mind, her car was probably broken down into parts which were taken along with anything else of value in there, and it was pushed over a cliff or something. Hey, you have to think the worst case scenario, so that way the truth seems better.

Darien gave her a sideways glance. She was being very pessimistic for someone who was usually looking on the brighter side of things. "So you have any store in particular in mind?"

"H&M! I love that store!"

Darien chuckled at her excitement. "To H&M it is..."

They walked out. It was a particularly nice day today, not a cloud in the sky. "So, are we taking the subway? It's on my list of things to do here."

"Uh... no, Meatball Head. In case you've forgotten, I have a bike," Darien said, handing her a second helmet. "Put that on."

"You're not serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Darien said clipping his helmet and getting onto his bike.

"No, but I was kinda hoping you were," Serena said fidgeting with her helmet. She was getting nervous. She had never been on a motorcycle. She always thought it resembled some weird rollercoaster ride; she wasn't exactly a fan of those.

Darien saw her struggling with her helmet. He sighed and got off his bike. "Come here."

Serena approached him obediently. She held her breath as she felt him loosen the straps a bit and clip them together. She got a whiff of his cologne and found herself closing her eyes, thinking about hoe good he smelled. Darien liked the softness of her skin against his fingertips. He looked at her. He needed to stop thinking about Serena that way. "There, your head's just a tad bigger than Andrea's."

"Are you calling me fat?" Serena asked grimacing as she was pulled out of her reverie.

"Just get on, Meatball Head," he said before starting the bike.

"I don't think I wanna do this Darien!" Serena shouted, reluctantly getting on.

Serena noticed that she was going to have to hold Darien around the waist. Darien felt two small hands coming from behind him, locking themselves into place pretty tightly. "Guess I don't have to remind you to hold on tight!" Darien chuckled.

"Just go already!" Serena said, terrified.

With that, they zoomed down the streets of New York.

--

"You can let go now Meatball Head..." Darien said, lifting his visor off.

Serena opened her eyes to peer around her. They did indeed stop moving. She had been hugging Darien so fiercely that her palms were sweaty and her left cheek had marks from the helmet. She slowly let go of Darien and took her helmet off. Darien couldn't help but feel a bit sad about her letting him go. "That was insane!" Serena shrieked. She hadn't liked the swift turns he pulled or how fast he had been going. Not that she really knew because her eyes were closed most of the time, but she assumed. She just really didn't like it.

"You'll get used to it." Darien laughed quietly.

"Used to it? I am never going back on that thing ever again!" Serena replied, appalled.

"Really... how are you gonna get home then?" Darien said walking away.

Serena thought about it for a minute. 'Ugh! I hate it when he's right!' she thought, hurrying to catch up to him.

--

"I think you've picked out enough things. We should head to the changing rooms..." Darien said eyeing the mountain of clothes Serena made him hold.

"Could you hold these? Thanks," she said, handing Darien the pile _she_ was holding.

"Yeah sure! I'll just hold those with the hands that are already holding 500 things," Darien said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a whiner. You offered."

"Yep. And I regret it."

Serena turned around frowning. "Does that mean you regret offering me a place to stay?"

"If it meant not busting my balls to hold a Mount Everest's worth of clothing, sure!" Darien said, still shocked by how much Serena picked out.

"So you admit that Andrea's right?"

"That's not what I meant, Meatball Head. I told you not to bother with that anymore..."

"Well clearly, it bothers _you_!"

-- Somewhere else in the store –

"Hey Andrea. Isn't that Darien over there with that blond girl?" Shelly asked, pointing to the couple who was bickering at the end of the store.

Andrea turned around. "Ugh! It's that little tramp I met yesterday. She's such a simpleton. I can't believe Darien let that freshman stay with him! And this was supposed to me MY shopping spree!"

Shelly and Andrea looked at the couple in disgust. "C'mon Shelly. Let's go before I decide to ruin their little outing."

--

"ARGH!!!" Serena growled, causing half the people there to stare at her. She blushed angrily as she stomped into her dressing room, slamming the door behind her. Serena knew the day was too good to be true. How could she even have thought for a split second that she could be with Darien? It was complete nonsense! The dream just made her irrational. They had always fought and argued, were always fighting and arguing, and will always fight and argue. She was pretty sure that even in their graves they'd still be quarrelling over something.

'Ugh, whatever. It's not like he really cares about me. He's just being nice because I don't have anyone else.' Serena thought as she undressed herself.

--

Darien sat on one of the few couches in the dressing room area. Was he too harsh with Serena? He knew she already felt bad about Andrea, yet he still pushed her into thinking that Andrea was right, which she wasn't. He needed her to understand that he didn't do it out of pity. Why did he suddenly care about what Serena thought about him? He couldn't possibly like her, could he? After all, she was an airhead sometimes. She tended to be klutzy. She ate like a dinosaur and they always fought with each other. But were these really flaws? Or were they things that attracted him to her?

Darien decided he needed to apologize. He shouldn't have complained about the clothes. He did offer. He got up from his seat, about to knock on her stall when Serena came out. Darien's mind drew a blank as he saw her come out of the dressing room. She was wearing a navy blue sundress. It fell off the shoulders so that they were bare and ended at her knees.

"Oh God... it's ugly isn't it," Serena said, hurrying to go back into the cabin.

"No! Not at all. You look... very... um, pretty," Darien said as he looked at her from top to bottom. She was a looker when she wanted to be.

"Really? You think it looks nice on me?" Serena asked blushing.

Darien nodded as he gulped, taking in her beauty.

"I'll keep it then," she said smiling shyly, before going back to try on a few other things.

--

Serena ended up taking two tops, two jeans, a couple of bras and underwear, along with the dress. She was pretty content with her purchases.

*grumble grumble*

Darien looked down at her tummy. "I was wondering when it'd speak."

"Shut up! It's not my fault you made me cook breakfast!"

Darien chuckled. "Where would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. What's close by?"

"There's a McDonald's a couple of blocks from here." Serena's eyes widened at the thought of going back on the bike. "No, we won't be taking the bike there," Darien sighed.

Serena smiled. "Lead the way!"

--

"Take smaller bites, would you Meatball Head?"

Serena just chewed largely in front of his face and smiled.

"Ugh... I can't believe I have to be seen in public with you like this."

"If nuff my fault I'm fo hungry!" Serena said in between chews. Darien remained silent. "Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked.

"Sure as long as you don't spit pieces of food out at me anymore..."

Serena glared at him before continuing. "How'd you meet Andrea?"

Darien did not expect that question. He thought she would have asked him about his past or something. "I met her at my last school. She was a friend of a friend."

"That's it? That's all you're gonna give me?"

Darien sighed. "We hit it off and started going out before the end of my last semester there. I learned that she was actually an exchange student from NYU."

"And that's why you transferred."

"Not really. I had already applied long before Andrea came into my life. She just became another reason to do it."

"How long were Andrea and you together exactly?"

"Four months about."

Serena's eyes widened. "Well, well, well... I never took you for the long term relationship kind of guy."

"I didn't either, until Andrea. We were really good at first. Then I got to know her over the summer and she was... different. She'd have this whole other side to her when we'd be around her friends, so controlling... At first I thought it was a phase, but now... now I think it's a good thing that we're taking a break."

"Do you... love her?" Serena asked, hesitant.

Darien pondered that for a second. "I thought I did... but now, now I'm not so sure." Serena nodded, sipping her coke, and couldn't help but feel glad about his answer. "Do you want anything else before we go?" he asked her.

"I want a strawberry sundae, without nuts."

"But the nuts are the best part of it, Meatball Head!" Darien said.

"I'm... allergic to nuts," Serena admitted.

"That's... too bad."

They walked back to the counter. "Hi again, I'd like a strawberry sundae."

"Sure, would you like some nuts?"

"No, thanks," Darien answered.

"Darien? I think I lost my wallet," Serena said searching frantically in her purse.

Darien rolled his eyes. "Could you hold on a second for that?" he asked the McDonald's employee. "What do you mean you _think_ you lost it?" he asked, turning to Serena.

"I mean I don't have it. It's not in my purse. I had it back at the store though."

Darien sighed. "Okay, let's retrace our steps. We'll be right back for the sundae," he told the boy serving them. With that, they both left.

Little did they know that Andrea and Shelly were hiding in the hall leading to the bathrooms, overhearing their conversation. "Hm... I've got an idea. Come on," Andrea said to Shelly, bringing her to the counter.

"Hi there," Andrea said sexily to the teenager at the counter. He gulped. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure," the guy said nervously.

Andrea bent over the counter, showing off her ample cleavage. "I want you to sneak in a couple of those peanuts inside the strawberry sauce." Shelly gave her a knowing smile.

"Um... but the guy said he didn't want-"

"I'll give you 50 bucks if you do it," she cut him off, taking out the money to show it to him.

"Sure!" the guy said, grabbing the 50. He hurried to make the sundae, taking care in putting only a few nuts in.

"Oh my God! Andrea Livingston, you're so bad!" Shelly said smiling. Andrea smiled back.

"Can you believe it was in the shopping bag the whole time?" Serena asked, relieved. Andrea and Shelly hurried back into the bathroom hall to hide.

"With you, I kinda can..."

"Shut up," she said punching his arm.

They were both at the counter. "Here ya go Sir. You're sundae's all ready," the teenager said.

"Wow, that's fast food for ya," Darien said, paying the boy. He then grabbed the sundae and gave it to Serena.

Serena took a whole spoonful out of the sundae. "Mmmm!"

Darien smiled.

"I have to go to the bathroom first. Hold this for me. I won't take long," Serena said, handing him all the stuff.

"Shit," Andrea said. "She's heading this way." Andrea and Shelly hurried and hid inside one of the bathroom's stalls.

Serena walked in and hurried to do her business. She suddenly felt a weird tingling sensation around her mouth. She immediately put her fingers to her lips and felt that they were bigger than usual. She hurried out of the stall and looked into the mirror. She screamed as Andrea smiled evilly looking through the gap of her stall.

--

Darien stared at the sundae and decided to taste it. He looked at his watch, until he felt something crunch in his mouth. He took it out. It was a peanut.

Darien walked swiftly to the counter. "Did you put nuts in this?! I told you I didn't want any!" he roared.

"I-I-"

"The girl I'm with is allergic to them!"

"I-It's not my fault! These two girls! They made me do it!" the boy said scared.

"What do you mean two girls?"

"Um, um... she gave me 50 bucks to do it! I swear I didn't know! But they seemed like they knew the girl you were with. One of them mentioned the other's name. It was... um... Andrea... Andrea Livingston!"

Darien's eyes widened in shock. How could Andrea have known? It meant that she had been here. His emotions turned to anger as he thought about how low Andrea had sunk just because Serena was living with him.

He heard a scream from the bathroom. 'Serena!' he thought before rushing away.

--

**Author's note:** Oooh! What's going to happen to Serena? Isn't Andrea a complete bitch? I hate her lol. Anyways, chapter four is on the way! Keep reading and reviewing! I love those. Really! =)


	4. Potatoes, Andrea and Tao

**Author's note: **Yay! Now that my other story's done, I can now get a move on with this one. Hope this was worth the wait!

**Chapter 4**

**A day with the... jerk?**

Darien hurried inside the girls' bathroom and found her in front of the mirror, her face swollen like she was stung by a hundred bees. Tears were falling over her cheeks and her breathing was shallow. A look of terror was contained in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Serena!" Darien said, dropping everything to help her.

"I... can't... breathe..." Serena said weakly, grabbing onto the counter for support. Serena thought about how her epinephrine injectors were in her stolen car. What luck.

Darien quickly pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance. "I need an ambulance! My friend's allergic to peanuts and she accidentally ate some. She can barely breathe," Darien said rapidly, holding on to Serena. He gave them their location and hung up.

"Don't worry. The ambulance'll be here soon. Just hold on." Darien looked at Serena. He was incredibly worried, but he told himself to remain calm. Serena closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on breathing normally. She was struggling from the lack of oxygen. Darien wished he could do something.

Darien looked anxiously around him. He noticed two pairs of feet in one of the stalls. He frowned and his insides boiled with rage. 'Andrea...'

--

The ambulance took Serena to the nearest hospital. She was fine now. It could've been worse if they had waited longer to call for help. Serena's face was still swollen, but at least she was breathing easier.

"I look hideous," Serena said, putting away her compact mirror.

"Better alive and hideous than beautiful and dead," Darien replied.

"I'm not so sure about that..."

Darien chuckled.

"I wonder how the peanuts got into my sundae. I clearly remember you telling the guy not to put any," Serena said, brows furrowing.

Darien pondered if he should answer the question. He didn't want her to worry, but he couldn't lie to her. "It was... Andrea," Darien said seriously.

"Andrea? What?" Serena asked incredulous.

Darien told her what the employee had told him. "She probably overheard you talking about your allergies."

"Why would she do that to me?"

"I guess she's still sore about you living at my place."

"She's sore?! I think she's pretty pissed off! If she's going to keep doing things like this to me, I don't think I want to stay in your apartment anymore!" Serena cried out. She was kind of scared. Who knew what else Andrea could do?

"Calm down, Serena. Where would you go anyway? Let me talk to her first. I can't just let you leave to wander the streets of New York alone. I'll make sure she gets nowhere near you."

Serena looked at how serious he looked. She felt the need to lighten the situation up. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die." Darien smirked.

Serena smiled. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Darien."

"You don't have to say that. That's what friends are for."

"You still wanna be my friend even if I look like a really huge red potato?" Serena asked morosely.

"Of course Potato head!" Darien said chuckling.

"Jerk!" Serena scowled, trying to swat him with her hand and failing. She decided to just stick out her slightly swollen tongue out at him. Darien simply laughed.

--

"The swelling seems to have calmed down," the doctor noted. "Alright, Miss Lawrence, you're free to go. Next time, just make sure you carry at least one injector with you. You never know if the next one's fatal," the doctor warned.

"Yes doctor," Serena replied, rolling her eyes. It wasn't her fault her car got stolen before she could slip one into her purse.

"I'm serious," the doctor continued. "You don't wanna cause your boyfriend here pain do you?"

Serena's eyes widened. Darien smiled. "He's not my boyfriend," Serena scoffed, blushing slightly. Did they look like a couple or something?

"You coulda fooled me..." the doctor said, before turning away.

Serena turned to Darien.

"You like that thought, don't you?" Darien asked her smugly.

"What thought?" Serena asked. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She blushed more at the idea.

"Like you don't know. The thought of me being your boyfriend," Darien chuckled.

"Don't be so full of yourself. You're not my type," Serena said walking away quickly, glowing redder by the second.

Darien smiled. He loved teasing her. Although, somewhere deep down inside, he wanted it to be true.

--

"You're going to have to take a cab home Serena. I have to go and get my bike," Darien said, waving for a cab.

Serena saddened at the thought of going home alone. "Do you have to?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't want my bike to suffer the same fate as your car." A taxi pulled up beside them.

"Right."

"Here. Just take my keys and when I get there, I'll call you so you can let me in."

Serena nodded as she got into the car with the bags and the extra helmet. Darien told the man his address.

"Be careful," Serena told him.

"I always am," Darien replied before the car sped away. He felt slightly empty as he watched Serena's head go further and further away.

--

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Andrea, open up! It's Darien!" he shouted from the hall.

"Darien! I knew you'd come back to me!" she said, swinging the door open.

Darien pushed her aside as he walked in angrily. "Why?" he asked facing her as she closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't play innocent with me! You know exactly what I mean!" Darien roared.

Andrea backed away. She had never seen Darien so angry.

"Andrea! Tell me why you poisoned Serena's sundae!"

"I-I-It was just a little joke..."

"She's allergic to them god damnit!"

"I know but-"

"You knew and you still did it?! She could've died, Andrea! What kind of sick twisted game are you playing? I know your mad at me, but take it out on me! Not on some innocent girl who has nothing to do with you!"

"I was just mad that you had taken her side!"

"Mad enough to kill someone? Have you gone insane?!" Darien asked incredulous.

Andrea remained silent.

"You know what? We're through."

Andrea looked up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We're through! For good!" Darien said, moving to the door.

"But, Darien!"

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now, Andrea. I just never realized it until now," he finished before leaving.

Andrea watched him go, but instead of having hurt in her eyes, she had revenge.

--

Serena walked into the apartment and poured herself a glass of water. She went back to the mirror in the hall. Her face was almost back to its normal size. She decided it was time to call her parents and Molly.

"Hi, you've reached Molly Baker. Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can!"

"Hey Molly. It's Serena! Call me back because I've had the shittiest two days in my entire life! You won't believe what happened. Just call me!"

Serena dialled her home. "Hello?"

"Hi mom!"

"Serena dear! We were getting worried! Hold on let me get your dad on the phone too."

"Serena honey! How's New York?" her dad said, picking up another phone.

"It's... fine," Serena said uneasily.

"Serena... we know that tone. Tell us what happened."

Serena took a deep breath. She had to tell her parents. "I-don't-have-a-dorm-room-, my-car-got-stolen-and-now-I'm-living-in-Darien's-apartment," she said rapidly. She decided to omit that little peanut accident; this was enough drama for one day.

"What?!" they both shouted at the same time, followed by a lot of questions demanding the details of everything. They both calmed down, knowing that it wasn't Serena's fault, but they did invest a great deal into that car.

"This Darien guy..." her dad started.

"Dad, please! He's just a friend!" Serena said.

"Serena, he's older and more experienced. He has needs you know," her dad said.

"Ew dad! Please tell me we're not having this conversation!"

"I'm just saying that you should be careful around him. I don't think I entirely trust him around you."

"Don't worry. Nothing like _that's_ gonna happen..." 'Not in a million years...'

"Ken, I think our daughter's old enough to take care of herself. Look at how she's handled her situation. She's acted like a responsible adult," Serena's mom told him over the phone.

"I know, honey, I'm just watching out for our daughter. I don't want anyone to take advantage of her," Ken continued.

"Guys, I'm still here you know," Serena said, frustrated.

"Right," her mom laughed.

"Just be careful, Serena. We love you."

"I know. I love you too. Say hi to Sammy for me," Serena said.

"Of course. Call us regularly and study hard."

"Yes mom," Serena sighed.

"Alright, bye dear," her parents said at the same time.

"Bye!" Serena said, hanging up. She realized that she missed home so much. She wanted to be with her friends and family again. Her first days in New York didn't exactly help the moving process; it just made her feel more homesick.

Serena jumped as the telephone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Meatball Head! You can buzz me up now," said Darien loudly.

"You don't have to scream!"

Darien chuckled.

She hurried and pressed the buzzer to let him in. She waited at the doorstep. She saw him coming up the stairs a ton of bags in hand. Her eyes widened. "What the hell's all that?"

"Nice to see you too," Darien said, hurrying inside his apartment.

Serena got a big breeze of... Chinese food! She hurried to the kitchen to help him open up the bags. "Are you trying to tell me I eat too much?" Serena asked insulted, as she realized that there was about enough food to feed a small third world country.

"No, Meatball Head! Do you have to take everything so personally?" Darien inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Serena just pursed her lips. "With you, I have to."

"I just didn't know what you wanted and I tried calling here, but it was busy, so I took the liberty of ordering a small portion of everything they had on the menu. Minus the nuts."

Serena blushed. He bought all this food for her. That had to mean something, right?

"I only have water left. If you don't mind, could you run down to the corner store and get us something to drink? Anything you want. I'll finish setting up here," Darien said, handing her some money.

Serena nodded complacently and hurried out to the store.

--

Serena went to the refrigerators in the back to get a 2 litre Crush. He did say anything she wanted. She quickly grabbed it and hurried to the cash. Some other guy was in front of her, about to pay. As he took out his cash from his back pocket, a folded paper slipped out and fell to the floor. He was about to walk out.

"Hey!" Serena called out. "You dropped this!"

Serena turned red as the guy faced her. He was gorgeous. He looked like a model: clear grey eyes, strong build, fancy clothes, silky hair... She quickly handed him the paper.

The man didn't fail to notice her features as well. She was very pretty, not hot, pretty. A natural beauty, as some might call it. "Thanks," he said, taking it from her hands. Serena smiled.

'Pretty smile...' "I've never seen you around here before. You new in town?" he asked.

"Yeah actually, I am. How'd you know?" Serena asked.

"We don't have ladies as pretty as you here in New York," he said suavely. Serena blushed even more. "I'm Diamond Gray by the way. People just call me D, though."

"Serena Lawrence. People just call me Serena," she said blushing. 'Oh my God. Did I just say that?!'

Diamond chuckled. "Pleased to meet you Serena."

There was a slight pause as Serena stared at him intently. The most gorgeous guy was talking to her. _Her_! Diamond licked his lips. "You know what?" he said, taking out the paper that had fallen earlier. "Keep this. There's a party on Friday night. It's a huge bash that NYU does every year before the semester starts."

Serena took the paper.

"I gotta get going. Maybe I'll see you there?" He turned to get out. "Actually, I _hope_ to see you there," he said, flashing her one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen.

Serena blushed. What just happened?

--

Serena walked back into Darien's apartment, a smile on her face.

"What took you so long, Meatball head? You get lost or something?" Darien said from the kitchen. Serena stayed silent as she made her way to the kitchen. Darien looked at her curiously, but continued. "The cops called. They found your car," he told her, waiting for her to scream ecstatically.

She didn't. She just sat in a chair, looking dreamily at the General Tao. 'He called me pretty...'

"Huh? That's great, Darien!" Serena said, before resuming looking at the Tao.

"You can start eating you know..."

"Yeah, I know," Serena said nonchalantly.

Darien looked at her confused. What had gotten into her? He decided to shrug it off. "Anyways, there's good news and bad news. Good news is: it doesn't seem like anything's missing from your things except maybe anything valuable. So, all your clothes are still there." Darien waited for her to look up jump up and down, but she didn't. He resumed scooping fried rice into her plate as he continued. "The bad news is: a few parts from the car are missing. Guess they got what they needed and left."

Still no reaction. It was really starting to bug Darien. "Okay, Meatball Head. What's wrong? And don't tell me that nothing's wrong because you're awfully quiet for someone who got their car back."

Serena looked up at him as if she finally realized that he was talking to her. "Nothing's wrong."

Darien looked back at her with a look that said 'Really.'.

"I'm serious, Darien!"

"Then tell me why you're not stuffing your face right about now."

Serena glowered at him but realized he wanted an answer. She blushed. This was usually the sort of thing that you'd speak to your girlfriends about. But, seeing as they were so far away right now, Darien was the only one available. "There was this guy... at the store..."

"A guy? What. Did he hurt you?" Suddenly, Darien's protective side came out. She didn't seem like she was hurt though. It quickly faded as the thought that a guy approached Serena sunk in. Darien clenched his fork a little tighter.

"No! Of course not! He was nice to me... He invited me to this party on Friday night. Some NYU thing," Serena said, handing him the flyer.

Darien shook his head, not taking the flyer. "I already know all about that party. Andrea organized it this year. It was the only thing she talked about."

Serena's head snapped up. "A-Andrea?"

--

**Author's note: **My oh my! Andrea's going to be at the party then... I wonder what she'll do when she finds out Serena's going. IF Serena's going that is...

Hope this wasn't too short! I'll try to get another update soon, but I'm not promising anything! Review please!


	5. Party time

**Author's note: **Ok! Ok! Don't shoot! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Really I am! But school's over forever. I finished my degree and I don't think I'll be going back to school in a while. It's the work force from now on! I think I'll be able to update more often now. But I don't want to put anything in stone so you all just have to be content with this chapter for now. I know you all have been waiting for it forever and I definitely hope it reaches your expectations.

--

**Chapter 5**

**Party time**

Friday had finally arrived and Serena was getting ready for the party. The last few days had been hell, which was to be expected with a roommate like Darien. His mood had suddenly changed. He had become a bigger jerk, which she didn't think was possible, and she couldn't figure out why. She assumed it was because of Andrea.

She was glad she was going out tonight. She wouldn't be pestered by him for a little while at least.

Yesterday, Serena had brought back her luggage from the car, before it was taken to the mechanic. Thank God for insurance! All her things, save for a couple of pieces from her jewellery set, were safe and sound in her room.

"I still don't think you should go," Darien said behind her room door.

"Please, Darien. What's the big deal anyway? It's not like she can sneak peanuts into my drink or something."

"That's not what I'm worried about..." Darien mumbled to himself. He knew that Serena was going to the party to see that guy she kept babbling about. A guy who goes by D.

"What was that?" Serena said, opening her door.

What Darien saw was sheer perfection. She looked amazing in a dark green top and mini-skirt. The guy who was waiting for her was going to get an eyeful.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Serena asked, eyeing him carefully.

Darien looked away, embarrassed at being caught. "Uh... um... I just think that your skirt's a little short. You look almost... desperate."

Serena frowned angrily. "What do you mean I look desperate?!" she said irritated by his remark as she stomped towards the kitchen.

"Ugh... That's not what I meant! I just mean that you might... uh... give guys the wrong impression."

"I'm flattered, Darien. I didn't know you cared," she replied sarcastically, grabbing a glass of water. "But I can take care of myself thank you very much."

Darien sighed. She wasn't going to budge. He knew what college parties were like. They weren't exactly for the innocent. And with the amount of people attending tonight, it would be chaos.

"I'm going with you," Darien suddenly said with determination.

"W-what?" Serena asked confused.

"You heard me. Give me a minute to get changed and I'll go with you."

"Um... I don't think that's a good idea with you and Andrea fighting and all..." Serena started. She didn't want Darien to be there. One night without his nasty remarks and name-calling. Was that really too much to ask?

"Please, Meatball Head. It'll take more than Andrea to scare me off. College parties are different than what you're used to back home."

"I don't need a bodyguard," she said sternly. Boy was he being persistent.

"Listen, Serena. I'm going to the party whether you want me to or not. So we either go together as friends or I just follow you around like some stalker."

"Arrrrrgh! I don't get what the big deal is! But fine! We'll go together. Just don't get too close once we get there, I don't want D to think that you're my boyfriend or something."

"Fair enough. I'll keep my distance."

Serena crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't exactly happy, but knowing that Darien would be there, made her feel safe somehow.

"I need a drink or two anyway," he said, walking towards his room.

--

Darien re-emerged from his bedroom, looking like a model. Perfectly gelled hair, clean button-down shirt and new jeans made him the perfect eye candy. "Ready?" he said smiling and grabbing his keys.

Serena snapped out of her thoughts. The sight of him caught her off guard. "Uh... yeah," she replied blushing. He smiled to himself, liking the way she had looked at him when he came out.

They headed out of the building. "How far is the party?"

"Oh not too far. A couple of streets down. It's in a pretty well known student pub."

Serena nodded. "You... you don't think Andrea'll try to do anything to me tonight do you?"

Darien looked down. "I hope not, but that's why I'll be there."

Serena smiled.

--

Music could be heard through the doors of the pub. Some students were smoking outside. Serena was suddenly becoming really nervous. On one side, she was still afraid of Andrea and on the other, she was anxious to see Diamond again.

Darien looked back. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, as he opened the door.

Serena nodded and moved to join him.

They walked in and the place was packed. People on the dance floor, people sitting at the tables, Serena could barely get a good look at the place. The place was lit with dim lights, enough to be able to watch where you're going, but soft enough to have a feel of privacy.

Serena looked around the room for Diamond. No sign of him. Maybe he hadn't arrived yet?

She kept moving forward. A few guys were screaming loudly in one corner. She noticed their jackets and deducted that they were players of some sort of sport. She walked further and noticed a set of stairs at the far corner. Maybe he was on the second floor?

"Some party, huh?" Darien shouted over the loud music.

"You can say that again," she answered.

"Andrea rented the whole place just for this. I don't know where she finds all these people."

Serena nodded, scanning the room.

Darien knew she wasn't listening to him. She was more preoccupied in finding this D guy. "Any luck?" Darien asked from behind her.

"No, and you're not making my chances any better by hovering over me like my boyfriend."

Darien understood even though he didn't really want to leave her side. They had a deal after all. "Maybe he's just not coming. We should call it a night," Darien continued.

"Nice try, but it'll take more than that to get me to go home."

"I had to try," he shrugged. In truth, he wasn't trying to get her home. He just didn't want to see her with the other guy.

Serena kept searching around for Diamond. Where was he?

Darien moved back a little to give her some space. He did promise her that after all. He tapped her on the shoulder to indicate that he'd be at the bar.

--

Andrea and Diamond were on the top floor looking down on all the other students.

"I'll have to say Andie, you've really outdone yourself this time," said Diamond, before taking another sip of his beer.

"Would I be the cousin you know and love if I didn't? Besides, I had to. That Nelly girl would've turned this into a complete bore, just like last year."

Diamond frowned at her. Andrea was too controlling for her own good. She had always been this way. Even when they were little, she needed to have the better school bag, the best clothes... She _needed_ to show off. A little growing up wouldn't change that.

"Do you think Darien'll show up?" Andrea asked him.

Diamond sighed. Personally, he thought that Darien was better off without his cousin. God knew she could be a pain. Andrea hadn't told him the whole story, but knowing her, she hadn't been nice to whoever that other girl was. It was amazing that they were family. They were so different from each other. "I still think you deserved it," he told her categorically.

"Some cousin you are. Anyway, where's this girl you've been talking about all evening?" Andrea asked. "I don't want to wait all night. She's going to come isn't she?"

Diamond smiled back. "I hope so."

Andrea was curious to see the girl who got Diamond acting like a lovesick puppy. He couldn't stop telling her how gorgeous her eyes were, how captivating she was, bla bla bla...

Diamond looked down at the crowd and saw a familiar blond head. She seemed like she was searching for something – or someone. His heart beat faster. "Andie, the wait's over. She's here."

Andrea searched the crowd frantically for someone who fit Diamond's description of the girl.

"The blond girl in the middle," he said, pointing down into the crowd for his cousin to see.

Andrea squinted as she searched the students assembled downstairs. There were a lot of blond people, but only one caught her eye. Diamond couldn't possibly mean... "That girl? In the green top? Walking around like some headless chicken?" Andrea asked, trying to keep her cool.

Diamond frowned at her comment. "That's her alright. Serena." What had gotten _her_ panties up in a bunch?

"You can't be serious!" Andrea exclaimed. "If I knew you meant _that_ Serena..."

Diamond turned to her puzzled. What was he missing here?

Andrea looked at him shocked that he would like that... that boyfriend stealing tramp! "That's the Serena you're talking about?"

Diamond nodded.

"She's the girl who stole Darien away from me!" she squealed.

Diamond's eyes widened in surprise. What were the odds? He had always wanted to meet the girl who could have infuriated his cousin so much. But that would mean that she was with Darien. She was off limits then. Even he had his principles.

"Well... I guess that puts an end to my quest," Diamond said disappointedly to Andrea.

Andrea sighed as she looked at the floor. Why did it have to be _her_?

Suddenly, a figure trailing behind Serena caught her eye. A head of black hair she could never mistake for anyone else was making its way to Serena's side. Andrea looked at her cousin mischievously. "Don't be so quick to give up..."

Diamond raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you planning now?"

Andrea pulled her cousin closer as she told him of her plan.

--

Darien walked sulkily to the bar and took a seat on the nearest stool. He had decided to let Serena wander in search of her "dream guy".

"Two shots of tequila and keep 'em coming," he told the bartender.

"Sure thing, sugar," she replied, quickly putting two small glasses on the counter.

Darien watched as a guy approached Serena. Her face immediately lit up. He somehow wished she would react that way around him.

He took his two shots, then another and another, until the music seemed a little too loud for his brain.

It frustrated him to have all these feelings for her. There. He admitted it. He felt strongly for the bubbly girl with the Meatball hairstyle, although she didn't wear her hair that way anymore. He didn't know it back then, but now he knew. Moving back to New York helped him forget her, but there she was again. And, clearly, she didn't feel the same way about him.

"Hey, Darien," a familiar voice said.

Darien grunted and took another shot. This meeting was inevitable. Of course, he would see her at her party. He was sure she would've hunted him down. Maybe he should've listened to Serena and not come.

"Andrea," he responded curtly, turning around to meet with her face. Another shooter was taken.

"Listen, Darien... I-"

"If you came to beg for my forgiveness or to ask me to come back-"

"No, I just wanted to know how Serena's doing. I really do feel bad about what I did..."

"She's not dead if that's what you mean. Look for yourself. She's over there with some gu- Diamond?!" Darien exclaimed in shock. Where did the other guy he saw go?

Another shot had been placed in front of him. He instantly took it.

"Oh! I guess she's the girl D's been looking for all night... He said he met her at some corner store. Near your place actually..." Andrea explained. 'Seems like Darien's more into her than I thought...'

Darien's expression of shock immediately changed to one of anger. "Your cousin's the guy she's been talking about?!" he yelled through clenched teeth. Darien didn't particularly like Diamond. Sure, he was a cool guy, but when it came to girls, let's just say that if Diamond had a dime for every girl he's dated, he'd be a very rich man.

Darien couldn't let Serena be another pawn on his chessboard. She didn't know him like he did.

Andrea and Darien watched as Diamond took Serena's hand and brought her to the dance floor. Something inside Darien snapped. Another shot was needed.

"They make quite a cute couple, don't you think?" Andrea said, fuelling Darien's anger.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked before taking another shot.

Andrea smiled. She didn't expect her plan to give results this quickly. Diamond was doing a fine job luring Serena away from Darien. And when the time was right, she would swoop down and take that little tramp's spot in Darien's eyes.

She nodded at Darien and put her hand out for him to take it. He merely glanced at it and decided that one last shot was needed. He took it and left a hefty amount on the counter. He stumbled slightly off the stool. How many shots had he taken in such a short time?

He motioned for Andrea to follow him. She put her hand away grumpily. 'All in due time, Darien...' she thought.

Darien pushed through the crowd to get to where Serena was.

--

Serena smiled embarrassed. A guy came up to her and asked her for a dance. Naturally, she said no. She was waiting for someone else. He was kind enough to leave it at that.

Serena watched his retreating back.

"I was hoping you'd show up," said a man beside her.

Serena's smile widened. He was here! "I was hoping you'd remember me."

"I couldn't possibly forget such a pretty face."

Serena blushed. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Diamond said coyly.

"Saying those kinds of things."

"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked worried.

"Kind of... but in a good way," she quickly finished, seeing his hurt expression.

Diamond smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

Serena nodded, as she took his hand to be led to the dance floor.

--

There she stood, in the arms of another man.

What was he trying to do exactly? What was this childish game he was playing? Trying to make a girl who doesn't like him jealous... Darien smirked to himself. It had made sense two seconds ago.

No point in looking like an idiot on the dance floor by just standing around. He took Andrea and spun her into his arms, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Serena.

Serena turned to her left and saw Andrea. Andrea and... Darien? Darien wrapped around her. She looked up questioningly and met Darien's eyes. He looked back at her with a goofy looking smile. Had he been drinking? Serena shook her head and returned to the matter at hand: what was he doing with _her_? Were they back together? Guess they were... but it didn't make sense! How could he go back to such a witch? She had tried, no, succeeded in poisoning her. Serena fumed internally. Whatever. It wasn't any of her business, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed for some reason.

Diamond saw the change in Serena's demeanour: she had stopped dancing. He looked to his side and saw his cousin dancing with Darien. Darien didn't look too pleased with him. 'Guess Andie was right... He does like Serena... I hate following Andie's plans, but I can't help feel strongly for this girl. Snooze you lose,' he thought to himself, as he brought Serena closer to him, keeping in time with the music.

That sudden movement was enough to bring Serena out of her thoughts. Who was she to tell Darien who to date anyway? She shrugged those crazy thoughts aside and continued to dance with Diamond.

Darien groaned in frustration. This wasn't working. He brought Andrea closer. She took this as a sign and started to grind against him. She didn't seem to mind the new attention she was getting. She was beginning to turn heads. To Darien though, the way she danced was repulsive. You could pay for this kind of dancing in certain places.

Serena watched as a couple of guys around her looked in Darien's direction. She subtly turned to look. She watched as Andrea made her way down Darien's legs and up again. This made Serena slightly... jealous? 'Right,' she thought. 'Jealous of Andrea dancing with Darien? Yeah right. Right?'

Serena frowned at her incoherent thoughts and couldn't help but dance more sensually with Diamond. Or at least try to. She didn't understand what she was trying to do.

Darien stared as her movements became sultrier. Something that Diamond clearly appreciated. His hands made their way down to her hips and he leaned in closer to whisper something in her ear. Something that made Serena giggle.

Darien froze in his spot. He couldn't concentrate. He needed another drink. He quickly grabbed someone's beer and gulped it down. He heard a 'What the hell, man?' but given Darien's transfixed expression, the guy just left it at that.

Why was he touching Serena that way? More importantly, why wasn't she moving away? Couldn't she see that he was just going to use her up and throw her away just like the rest of his girlfriends? How could she be so naive?

Diamond looked up and saw Darien looking back at him. Andrea was still dancing around him, oblivious to what Darien was really thinking. Diamond smirked and winked back.

That was the last straw.

Suddenly, Diamond was walking away, heading towards the bar and Serena was heading towards the ladies' room. Darien immediately followed him, leaving a perplexed Andrea on the dance floor. She wasn't lonely for long though.

"Two beers, please," said Diamond to the bartender.

Darien moved up beside him. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked roughly.

"I'm buying my friend and I some drinks. It's nice to see you too, Darien."

"Listen, D, if you ever so much as hurt her-"

"Woah, aren't you jumping the gun here? I haven't even been on a date with her and already you're getting all fatherly on me," Diamond said, paying for the drinks.

"I'll be watching you, Gray."

"Is that a threat, Shields? 'Cause I don't take too kindly to threats. But you can watch for all eternity because she's with me now."

"Not for long," Darien said sternly.

Diamond chuckled before taking a sip of his beer. "Jealousy will get you nowhere, Darien. It'll just make you think about how I get to kiss her, touch her-"

All of a sudden, a fist landed on Diamond's face. A few guys moved away from the impact of Diamond's body. He was now bent over the floor. The music stopped and everyone was looking at them. Serena came through the crowd to see what all the commotion was about.

"Darien, what the hell?!" Serena shouted, going to check on Diamond.

Darien was breathing heavily. He didn't know what came over him, only that it felt good.

Diamond stood back up. He was bleeding from the nose. He'll thank Andrea for that later. Her and her stupid plans. She never said he'd have to get punched. "I'm fine, Serena. But you should tell your friend to work on his people skills. I'm gonna go get this fixed. I'll call you," he said, moving away into the oblivious crowd.

Serena turned to look angrily at Darien.

"Let's go," Darien said, grabbing Serena's arm.

"What? No! Let go of me!"

"I said we're leaving!" he roared, pulling her towards him.

Serena immediately complied. She had never heard Darien be so angry. She let herself get dragged out of the pub into the night.

Andrea watched his retreating back. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought...' she told herself. 'But it's doable,' she smiled mischievously, heading to where her cousin was.

--

Serena and Darien stormed into the apartment. The walk back had been spent in silence mostly because Serena was afraid Darien would snap at her again. The tension was running high. She needed to say something.

"What the hell was that?!" Serena asked, once the door was closed.

"He was... He had his hands all over you, Serena!"

She noted the use of her name, but continued. "So?! It wasn't like I minded! You should've never come!"

"And let him take advantage of you?!" he yelled.

"He wasn't taking advantage of me! Last time I checked, _I_ wasn't the one drinking. You were!"

Darien remained silent. Maybe he went too far. But he couldn't just watch, could he?

"How much did you drink?" Serena asked in a normal tone.

"Not enough apparently..."

Serena sighed. "Since you're questioning my guy, I should question your girl. What are you doing back with Andrea?"

"I'm not back with her..." Darien said, sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands. He sensed a huge headache coming on.

"Seems like you were to me... Did you forget about how I ended up at the hospital because of her? Last I checked, people don't date killers, especially those who tried killing their friends."

"I don't see you saying no to her cousin. He's just as bad."

Serena looked at him confused. "What? What cousin?"

Darien scoffed. "He didn't tell you?" Serena still looked as puzzled. "D is actually Andrea's cousin. They're pretty close. They're always together, always plotting..."

Serena's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. It didn't really matter, did it? "I don't care whose cousin he is. Who are you to judge him that way anyway?" Serena looked at him hard. Why was he so frustrated about her liking Diamond? Suddenly, it all made sense. "You're jealous that I'm with Diamond and that you're not with anyone!"

Darien looked up incredulously. "What?"

"That's why you've been weird these last few days. Ever since I told you about Diamond, it made you realize that you still deeply care for Andrea and that's why you desperately wanted to come with me and that's why you punched Diamond! You just couldn't stand seeing me happy!" Serena shouted.

Darien stared at her in disbelief. That's what she thought. That's what she seriously thought. Darien almost wanted to laugh. They clearly weren't on the same page and it frustrated him that he just couldn't voice out his feelings. "Serena, that's not it at all," he said, getting up.

Serena was taken aback by the calmness in his reply. It still didn't change how she really felt about the situation though. "Really. If that's not it, then what. Tell me why you punched him! He probably hates me now because of you. I am completely humiliated and embarrassed! Why do you always ruin my life?!"

"You don't understand..."

"Then make me understand! You've been so strange these days and I don't know why! And now you just punch-"

Darien turned briskly in her direction. He was getting tired of this. "Fine! You wanna know why I haven't been myself these days? Why I punched him? You really wanna know?!" he shouted.

Serena's expression wavered under his gaze, but she wasn't going to back down now. "Yes! Tell me!"

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Serena's eyes had widened but she let herself melt into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. She felt his firm masculine hand grasp the side of her face. Despite the hint of alcohol, Darien tasted sweet and she wanted more. But, before she could go any further, he pulled away.

Serena opened her eyes.

"That's why..." he said, before going to his room.

What just happened?

--

**Author's note:** You like? Huh? Huh? I'm going on a one month trip at the end of May. Hopefully I'll be able to sneak in a chapter or two in between. Just don't hate me if I don't. I'm not a full-time writer, I'm just doing this for fun. I also intend to finish this story because I totally hate it when an author just doesn't finish the story and leaves us hanging forever. I'm not going to do that for you guys. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Internal monologues

**Author's note: **Woot woot! I got a chapter in before I left! Thanks again for the many wonderful reviews. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Internal monologues**

Serena awoke the next morning. She hadn't slept well. She glanced at the time. It was 6:14 AM. She didn't remember falling asleep but knew that she hadn't slept for long. Thoughts of last night immediately flowed back. Had it been real?

Her fingers moved to her lips and she knew that it had. Her first kiss. She hadn't exactly pictured it that way, but it could've been worse. She still remembered the sensation of his lips on hers, his hand on her cheek, the closeness of his body... Her head began spinning all over again just thinking about it.

She needed to talk to Darien.

Serena hurried out of her bedroom and towards his. What exactly was she going to say to him? 'Good morning, your kiss has gotten me all daydreamy?' Why bother?

No. They _needed_ to talk. She walked up to his door and took a deep breath before knocking. No answer.

"Darien? Are you awake? I need to talk to you," she said.

She knocked again. Still no answer. She opened the door and saw that his bed was made. He clearly wasn't here. There was a moment of relief. She knew she had to confront him, but she didn't want to.

'Where could he be at this hour?' she asked herself. 'Maybe I should call him.' She shut Darien's bedroom door and headed towards the phone. She reached for the receiver. 'What exactly would I say to him? Would he even answer? Would he even remember?' Serena thought frantically, remembering that he had been drunk. She decided it was best to leave him alone, though deep inside, she knew the real reason of her reluctance to talk to him and it wasn't because she was embarrassed. It was because some little part of her liked kissing Darien, a part that she had been unknowingly repressing since day one.

'Shut up, Serena. How could you possibly like Darien? He's been a complete jerk to you all your life, calls you Meatball head and finds every possible moment to annoy the hell out of you! Just focus on Diamond. He's nice, doesn't call you names and compliments you,' she explained to herself. Or was she trying to convince herself?

Serena took a deep breath. She needed to get her mind off of what had happened. It was already eating her inside out.

Darien would have to come home eventually. She would confront him then. And tell him what? Jumbles of incoherent thoughts appeared in her mind. She didn't want to think about this anymore; she had done enough analyzing for one night. It was completely absurd that Darien would kiss her. They were mortal enemies after all. 'Ok! Enough, Serena!' she reprimanded herself for bringing it up once again.

Breakfast was needed. It would get her mind off of things, at least for a little while. She walked into the kitchen. A bright post-it on the refrigerator door caught her eye.

_Out. – Darien_

'Like that wasn't obvious... You might as well have said nothing at all...' Serena thought. The note felt cold somehow. She swore she could almost hear his voice say it in a sharp and curt tone. What was she hoping for? A love letter sealed with a kiss? "UGH!" she voiced out angrily at her ridiculous thoughts. She looked at the note again and pulled it from under the magnet. He clearly didn't want to talk about what had happened. He was avoiding her. She frowned. Was he embarrassed? Did he regret doing it? She saddened at the thought.

Tired of her never-ending internal monologue, she quickly turned on the radio in hope of drowning her thoughts out.

--

Darien couldn't think straight. What the hell possessed him to do that? It wasn't like he didn't want to but he didn't want to blurt it out that way, much less throw himself at her.

He had gotten up early. Truth was, he didn't get much sleep and now he had a major headache thanks to the last night's much-needed alcohol. He couldn't believe what he had done. How must she feel now? He acted impulsively and didn't even give her time to react. It had felt blissfully sweet though. Darien smiled at the thought. "Ugh!" Darien groaned as he finished his last pull-up. The sound was more for indicating his idiocy towards Serena than for voicing out the relief his arms felt when he let go.

He was now cowering in a little corner at the school gym, working out to try and forget last night's events, unable to confront Serena.

He had drunk too much. That was it. But it was no excuse. He knew he wanted to do it, the alcohol just added fuel.

'You're an idiot, Darien,' he told himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead. His mind suddenly focused on Diamond. Darien chuckled to himself as he visualized punching him. Alcohol wasn't good for his system. Serena really did like the guy and the last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize her happiness. Why was Serena's well-being all of a sudden _so_ important to him? The reason was completely beyond him. Things would be so much easier if she wasn't there every day to taunt him, bringing these _feelings_ to life. He just _had_ to go and kiss her, possibly ruining everything. 'What everything? We don't have a relationship unless it involves screaming at each other!' he told himself. Darien sighed as he realized that he didn't want to lose even those little arguments.

Darien picked up some weights. How would Serena react to him now? He didn't want to know, but he would have to. Eventually.

--

Serena picked up the local newspaper. Darien still wasn't home and it was almost noon. Where the hell was he? Was she so repulsive that he couldn't even stand to be around her anymore? Did he feel like kissing her was the worst thing he'd ever done? He was clearly avoiding her, meaning he was definitely not happy about the kiss.

Maybe they would be able to move passed this? Or maybe act like nothing had ever happened. Serena pondered that for a moment. That was highly unlikely. Could she really live with him knowing that they had kissed? She could barely focus every time she saw him looking all God-like, how could she possibly breathe around him knowing they kissed? No, it would be much too awkward for her. She didn't want to be constantly reminded about that fact. That got her thinking. Serena looked at the newspaper. She opened it up and fell on the classifieds. 'It would be much easier to bear if you just moved out...' a voice inside Serena's head told her. The voice was right. The kiss would be like the elephant in the room if she stayed around him. She wouldn't be able to concentrate. They would never be able to be _normal_ friends. 'Friends...' her mind wandered, but she quickly stopped that train of thought. She couldn't jeopardize the little they shared and it would be much easier to bear if they didn't live in the same building. 'For both of us,' she tried convincing herself.

She turned to the classifieds and searched for the closest apartments to the school, using the kiss as an excuse to get away from Darien.

--

Serena paced the living room, the TV playing in the background. It was a quarter past eight and still no sign of Darien. She had begun worrying for his life. She blamed the 6 o'clock news for that. She had started seeing Darien's face in every victim in each news report. 'Maybe something happened to him. A car accident, a motorcycle accident... I knew that thing wasn't safe!' she thought frantically. 'Maybe he spent the day with Andrea and now they're both laughing about the kiss,' Serena paused. Why would she even care about that?

She didn't have time to answer her question when she heard the jingling of keys. The door swung open and there he was.

"Where were you all day?" Serena said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her tone surprised her. She sounded like her mom when she herself would forget telling her parents about her whereabouts.

"Didn't you read my note?" Darien asked nonchalantly, putting his keys and helmet down.

"Your _note_ wasn't very informative."

"Yeah... I had to run out..." he tried explaining, attempting to ignore her gaze. He didn't want to know what those eyes held, whether it was anger or worse, pain.

"At 6 in the morning?" she asked, raising her voice. It frustrated her that he didn't realize how crazy worried she was about him.

Darien remained silent. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't admit that he was avoiding her even though that had been clearly the case. He mustered the courage to look up at Serena's face. Serena searched his face for an explanation. Their eyes connected. For the first time, Darien saw the worry in her eyes. She had been genuinely concerned for him. The kiss was the last thing on her mind right now.

Serena sighed. She sensed she wasn't going to get anything more out of him. "Listen, I'm just glad you're okay. How 'bout we just eat dinner?"

Darien nodded and took a seat at the table. He noticed that the dinner table was set, a couple of still warm dishes at the center. He glanced at the sink and saw a pot and a pan soaking in it. "You cooked?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"I had a lot on my mind... I tried concentrating on making a sensible dinner."

"You're not trying to poison me, are you?"

"Now why would I do that?" Serena asked sarcastically.

'Because my stupid drunk self kissed you yesterday and now you hate my guts,' Darien finished in his head.

An awkward silence ensued as they started eating. The first they've had in a while.

"I-"

"I-" They both started.

"Go ahead," Darien said.

"Okay. I, um... found an apartment in the paper. I took a look at it today, while you were... out. It looks promising. It's not too far from here either so..." 'So we can still see each other?' she finished in her head. Why would she say that? She wanted to get away from him right? She continued. "I asked my parents for a bit of money to get me started, so I should be out of your way soon enough."

Darien's eyes fell. She wanted to leave. Even after what happened last night. They kissed and her response was 'Ok, Darien, I'm going to get the hell out of here now!'

The answer was clear then. The feelings were undeniably not mutual. But he didn't imagine everything, did he? "That's... great, Meatball Head," he tried saying happily.

Serena listened to his happy tone. She didn't quite know how it made her feel. "I'm sure I've caused enough trouble with my car, Andrea and Diamond..." she said apologetically.

'Ah... last night's fateful subject.' "About that..." Darien started.

Serena cut him off. "You don't have to apologize. About anything. Diamond called and told me he was fine. No hard feelings. I know you were drunk and that alcohol can push you to your limits. So I know that you didn't mean anything."

Darien frowned. She blamed his reaction on the alcohol. She had no clue that what he felt was real. He didn't want to show it that way or at that precise moment, but the emotion behind it was true. Unfortunately, he was the only one to know that. "Listen, I'm not feeling very well. I think I'll just turn in for the night," he said, getting up from the table.

"You haven't even touched your meat yet."

"I'm not that hungry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure... Good night."

He briskly walked into his room, leaving Serena perplexed and hurt. She felt sad and angry that she slaved over the oven trying to make a decent dinner for him when he didn't even taste most of it. Didn't he know that she went through three chicken breasts before getting one to look perfect and that she took the one that was burnt so that he wouldn't make fun of her? That she had overcooked the carrots and that's why there was broccoli on the plate instead? Didn't he see that she was dead worried about him all day? Didn't he think she deserved an explanation about where he was? Why was he happy about her leaving? Did he not care about the kiss anymore?

He just didn't care.

Serena felt a trickle of tears fall down her cheek. To him, she was just Serena the Meatball Head, platonic as ever. She quickly wiped her tears away. Where was this coming from? She was just overwhelmed by all the emotions that had run through her today. Yeah, that's right. She was being stupid. Her inner voice was right all along: Darien and she could never be anything more than friends and she was stupid for even believing that for even half a second.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone coming from her room. She rushed there and saw the name Molly flashed in the display. She took a deep breath to calm herself and quickly picked it up.

"Molly! I'm so glad you called. You won't believe what's happened to me this week!" she said in one breath. She was truly happy to hear her best friend's voice.

"Wow, Sere. Drama already?"

"Like you wouldn't believe... How are you?"

"I'm great! The people are really nice here. A little on the brainy side, but that's fine. Now, enough about me. Tell me what's happened! I want all the details."

Serena proceeded to tell her best friend about how the school made a mistake about her dorm room, how she stayed with Darien, how she pissed off Andrea and of course Diamond. She left out the part where Darien kissed her. She would that part out for the time being. Every girl has her secrets, right?

"I can't believe Darien punched him!" Molly exclaimed.

"He didn't even give me an explanation as to why he did it! It all just happened so fast!"

"I think I know why he did it..." she replied suspiciously.

Serena remained silent, waiting for her friend's answer.

"I think he likes you Sere. I think he was jealous about seeing you with Diamond."

"That's crazy! Why would you even think that? Darien is the bane of my existence, remember? I'm just a walking barrel of jokes to him." She was trying to convince herself more than Molly.

"Please, Sere. Do you remember that day you got your haircut? And how all these guys were staring at you?"

"Mmhm..."

"Darien wasn't an exception."

Serena coughed. It made her feel better though. "No way, Mol. Besides, even if he looks, it doesn't mean anything. You can't base a relationship solely on looks."

"Woah, Sere. Who said anything about a relationship here?"

Serena blushed. "Well... I..."

"Is there something you're not telling me, Sere?"

She had to fess up. Her best friend had a knack at cornering her. She couldn't really keep anything from Molly anyway. "Darienaccidentallykissedme!" she blurted out, hiding her face in her pillows.

"What?!"

"You heard me..." Serena mumbled.

"How could you not have told me this at the beginning of the conversation?!" Molly shrieked.

"I'm just kinda bummed about it..."

"Bummed? Is your hatred for Darien so huge that you can't enjoy a total hottie pecking you on the lips?"

"You don't understand... It's much more complicated than that."

"Sere, do you secretly like Darien and are not telling me because you're afraid of what I might think considering the fact that all your life you've spent 90% of it fighting with him?"

Serena's eyes widened. Molly saw right through her. But did she like Darien? "What? No!" Serena said, trying to convey outrage in her voice.

"Serena... It's okay if you have a little crush on Darien. You have nothing to prove to me."

Serena remained silent. She had been in denial all along. Even Molly figured it out through a telephone conversation. She couldn't ignore the fact that there was something lurking inside her that urged her to feel for Darien. He just didn't feel the same way. Why did she have to like him?

"Just go with your gut. I don't care if you end up with Diamond the cutie or Darien the jerk, just as long as you're happy."

"I haven't told you the whole story," Serena said. She explained what had happened during the day and how in the end, he was just as heartless as he used to be.

"Oh Sere, you don't know that... Maybe he just needs some time to think."

"Think about what? How easy it was for him to dismiss me? To hurt me?"

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you been listening to me? I think it's pretty clear how he feels about me. I don't need him to say it to my face."

Molly sighed. "I'd have to be there to really know what all this looks like, but it seems to me like you're making a good decision by moving away. It'll give you both some time to think. Maybe being too close isn't good for you, what with Andrea and Diamond in the picture..."

"No, Molly. I don't need time to think. I just need to get away from Darien. He's been a jerk to me all my life and today was no exception. Moving away is going to be the best decision I've ever made."

"Sere... you're being too hard on Darien. He did stay by your side when you were at the hospital. He's just very... protective of you."

"He seemed pretty happy about my decision to leave him."

Molly decided to change the subject. Serena's mood had gone sour. "What's the apartment like?"

Serena smiled sadly, knowing her best friend's tactic. "It's enough for one, but spacey in case I invite people over and it's close enough to the school. I think I'll just move in tomorrow."

"So soon?" Molly exclaimed.

"I don't have that many things Molly. I'll just shop for a bed in the morning. My dad gave me an advance in my bank account. I'm kind of excited."

"Are you really?"

"Ecstatic."

Molly knew that Serena was putting up a front. "Listen Serena, I have to go. My roommate's back and I promised her we'd go out tonight."

Serena looked down. "I wish you were here, Mol."

"Same here, Sere. Love you."

"Love you."

Serena hung up and slumped on her bed. She finally admitted it to herself. She did like Darien more than a friend. It was crazy how much he annoyed her and yet she could still manage to care for him. She remembered the still awaiting dinner on the kitchen table, but her body told her she felt exhausted. Why did she have to like Darien? Diamond was the easy choice.

Tomorrow was going to be the day she would be free of this torture, of these feelings, of _him_.

--

**Author's note:** I hope you liked it! This chapter was a bit hard for me to write, just 'cause of all the feelings it involved. I hope it wasn't too confusing. So I think this'll be the last chapter for a while. I'll try and do some writing while I'm gone, bring a good notebook to jot down the story. I'll be back at the end of June. Enjoy your summer (or beginning of it) and keep reviewing!


	7. A new bed, a new life

**Author's note: **SURPRISE!!! I got another chapter in before I left. It's a good surprise, isn't it? =)

**Chapter 7**

**A new bed, a new life**

Darien looked at the time while he yawned. 11:32 AM. '11:32 AM?!' His mind screeched. How long had he been sleeping? He couldn't remember the exact time he fell asleep, but he knew what he had been thinking about before doing so.

He slowly got up. Oversleeping tended to make you sleepier than when you first got into bed. Coffee was needed and lots of it.

Darien walked slowly to the kitchen and noticed that last night's dinner was still laid across the table, practically untouched. 'She didn't even bother to clean it up...' Darien thought frustrated, forgetting about getting his dose of coffee. He wasn't frustrated at her, not exactly, but it was more because of his own stupid self. He felt like such a fool about everything, mostly because he couldn't bring himself to just say everything to Serena and he hated that. That had never happened before. No other girl could drive him as nuts as she did and make him like it. The fact that she couldn't see what was so plain to him added to the frustration.

He picked up each plate and put away the leftovers in a Tupperware. He wiped the table clean with a paper towel, although it wasn't quite needed because they hadn't made much of a mess last night, and threw it in the garbage can.

He was just about to ignore what he saw, but he swore there were chicken breasts in there. Did he accidentally throw the ones he put in the Tupperware? He was sure he took out containers to put them in. He pulled the fridge door and saw them there. He frowned and moved back to the garbage bin, opening it up to look more closely.

There were three other chicken breasts, badly burnt. A pile of overly cooked carrots, so overcooked that it looked almost like baby food, lay to the side of the meat.

Darien's heart almost shattered as the reality dawned over him. She had spent most of her evening cooking for him, probably tired from looking at a few apartments. She still cooked for him, several times. That had to mean something.

He closed the bin. He had to talk to Serena. He couldn't just let her walk away without telling her exactly how he felt. She was moving out and who knew if they'd still stay in touch anymore especially after all that happened recently. Darien knew that he had to tell her, even if her feelings weren't mutual. He wouldn't be able to live himself if he passed up this chance.

He walked swiftly to Serena's bedroom and stared at the closed door. 'It's now or never,' he thought, mustering up the last of his courage to knock softly on her door.

"Serena? Are you awake?"

He wasn't exactly expecting an answer considering how he left the table so abruptly, so he decided to continue. "Listen, Serena. I know you don't really want to talk to me. Things have been... complicated these last few days and I want to apologize for the way I've been acting." He paused trying to find a way to say what he felt properly. He didn't want to rush. God knew what happened the last time he tried to show her his feelings.

"Yesterday, when you said you found an apartment... I know I sounded glad. But the truth is... the truth is I don't really want you to leave. You must think I'm crazy to want you to stay because of our history... yet the idea of you leaving is tearing at me." He leaned against her door. "I know I can't make you stay here forever, but I can't let you leave without you knowing one thing." He took in a deep breath. "I do care about you, Serena. No matter what I do or say or how I act around you, you have to know that I care about you. A lot. And I don't mean as a friend, but something more... It's hard to believe, even for me... But it's true." He paused, before continuing. He hadn't felt this nervous in a while.

"I know I'm not exactly the nicest person to you sometimes, but recently, I've felt... very close to you. When I'm around you, all these feelings come out and I guess... I was just too dense to admit it to you. But I am telling you now. I like you, Serena." He sighed in relief. The major part was over. "This might sound completely delusional on my part, but I think you feel something for me too. Even if it's one tenth of what I feel for you, it's still something. I know the kiss was more than just a kiss, for both of us. All you need to do is say the word, Serena, and I'm yours..."

He waited for her to answer, but nothing came from the other side.

"Serena? This is the part where you answer."

Did something happen to her? Maybe it was too much for her to bear and she fainted. He quickly opened the door.

She wasn't there.

"Typical," Darien muttered out loud. The one time he decides to do tell her and she wasn't there to hear it.

Darien sighed. He was going to have to find a second batch of courage to tell her everything he just said a second time. He didn't even know if he had the strength to say it all again, but he knew he had to before it was too late.

--

Serena walked into the nearest bed and bath store. She needed a bed. Well, she didn't really _need_ one, she just didn't want to be stuck sleeping on the floor for a couple of nights, considering the fact that her first day of school was tomorrow and she didn't want to look like crap on her first day. Furniture was going to be a problem though since there wasn't any in the apartment, except for a rickety looking coffee table left behind because of just that. She had the necessities, a fridge and a stove, but other than that it might as well still be up for grabs. She had deducted that job hunting was the next thing to do on her list.

Serena was looking at the displays, wishing for a well decorated room like them, but sighed sadly when reality hit her. She was going to live away from Darien. She had been trying to keep her mind off of him since she woke up, but it was hard since he was right across the hall. Once out of bed, she knew she had to get out. One awkward and awful evening had been enough for her. There was no need for a second confrontation. She had gotten all the answers she needed out of him.

She had to think about other things, but it was so difficult when the only person she knew in the city was the one she needed to get away from.

She sat on a mattress, feeling the cushion. She sat there debating on whether or not it was too hard when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Excuse ma'am, but you're not allowed to sit on the beds displayed."

Serena quickly got up, startled. "I'm sorry, I'm new in town and I didn't know..." she explained. A familiar smile reassured her. "Diamond? What are you doing here?"

"Hoping that it was really you sitting on that bed," he answered, giving her a smile that would make any girl weak in the knees. Serena blushed furiously. "Shopping for a bed?" he asked.

She was glad she wasn't alone anymore. "Yeah... Darien's doesn't cut it anymore." Diamond raised an eyebrow. Serena's eyes widened, realizing her mistake. "No. I didn't mean that I slept _with_ Darien in _his_ bed. I meant that the bed he gave me is just- I'm moving out," she said embarrassed.

Diamond chuckled. She looked adorable trying to correct herself. "Why are you moving, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh... It's kind of complicated," she replied sheepishly.

Diamond saw her mood change and he could guess why. It was clear that something had happened between Darien and her. He couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy, but it didn't matter what their issue was. All that mattered was making her smile again. "Well, if you don't mind, I need a few good pillows and it would a pleasure to have you help me choose the right kind as well as aid you in your search for the perfect bed."

Serena had to laugh at his formal request for something so simple. "I'd be delighted to accompany you in your quest, kind Sir," she replied before getting up.

Diamond held out his arm like a good gentleman would do. She was hesitant to grab it, for reasons she didn't want to tell Diamond, however she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she looped her arm under his. He smiled in return and brought her to a different section of the displays.

"Am I really not allowed to sit on the beds?" Serena asked playfully.

"No, I was just fooling around. Just don't let them catch you sleeping on it."

"I take it you're talking from experience?" Serena asked, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"Let's not go there," he replied, giving her a sideways smile.

Serena let herself be led by Diamond, listening to his comments and advice about beds. She was completely entranced by his voice. She couldn't help but feel better. She didn't even, not once, think about _him_.

--

"So, now that you're bed hunting's done, shall I treat you to lunch?" Diamond asked suavely.

"You don't have to. I don't want to trouble you-"

"Serena, trust me. It's no trouble at all," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

Serena blushed and almost lost herself in those clear grey eyes. "Okay, sure. I... I just have to call the landlord to let him know that I'm bringing in a mattress and a bed frame, since I won't be there 'til later this evening."

"Sure, take your time. Lunch can wait a little longer," he said smiling back.

She moved far enough so that he wouldn't hear her conversation. She pulled out her cell phone and saw that she had one voicemail. She got worried. Maybe there was a problem with the apartment. She quickly dialled her voice mail to hear the message. She was surprised to hear a completely different voice.

_Hey, Serena. It's Darien. I feel really bad about last night and I need to talk you. It's important. I'll be waiting at home for you. Bye._

Serena noted that her heart was beating really fast. Darien's voice had been soft and gentle, surprisingly sincere. He said he needed to tell her something important. She wondered what that could be. 'He said home...' her mind reminded her. It had caught her off guard. He didn't say _the_ apartment or _my_ apartment; he had said _home_ which implied it was theirs, together. She didn't know how to feel about that.

Diamond saw the distress in her face. "Is everything okay with the landlord?"

Looking up at Diamond, she somehow felt like she was betraying Darien. But that was crazy since there was really nothing to feel guilty about. She was just going for lunch with him, Diamond, a really good-looking guy with gorgeous eyes, and who's a perfect gentleman. Any other girl could see the favourable choice. There was really no reason to feel bad about going out for a couple of hours with Diamond, besides she clearly wasn't Darien's type anyway. He had made that clear.

"Serena?" he asked, touching her arm.

"Yeah, he didn't answer. Let's go to lunch," she replied, smiling to reassure him.

Diamond frowned, but let it go. "How does Chinese sound?"

--

"Thanks for treating me to lunch," Serena said brightly, as they walked out of a Chinese restaurant. Diamond was almost perfect. She had yet to find out what his flaws were if there were even any to begin with. They had talked and laughed about anything and everything.

"No need to thank me. I should be thanking you for the company."

Serena blushed. God he had a way with words. "I should probably head back to the apartment and get my things ready..."

"No problem. I'll drive you there and help you settle in. I'll even help you put up your bed frame with you."

Serena's eyes widened. "I can't possibly ask that of you. You've already paid for lunch. Besides, Darien's apartment isn't that far. I can walk."

"You don't have to ask. Besides, can't a guy spend a little more time with the girl he likes?"

Serena blushed once again. She had a tendency of doing that a lot around him. She wasn't used to being treated like this. "You know you make it hard to say no to you, right?"

Diamond smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Serena pursed her lips. "C'mon. Let's hurry," she said, heading to his car.

Diamond smiled to himself. Serena made him feel so alive and he wanted to spend the most of his time with her. She was so different from the usual crowd he hung out with. It wasn't just her looks. There was something so simple yet so complex about her and he was determined to discover what.

He opened the passenger door for her and hurried to the driver's side.

--

"Oh please! You did not seriously say that to the waitress!" Serena laughed in front of the apartment, fumbling with her keys.

"I did! It's hard to believe I know! But it felt right at the moment!" he replied, trying to contain his laughter. It was always a funny anecdote to tell.

She finally got the door open, still laughing about Diamond's crazy high school self.

"Serena? Is that you? I need to talk-"

Darien stood near the kitchen looking at the two people in his doorway, one of them he wasn't expecting. They were smiling and Serena was laughing. His eyes narrowed. Clearly, they hadn't heard him walk in. He cleared his throat.

Serena startled and looked up. There was Darien, beautiful as always. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Diamond. Suddenly, the room seemed to really warm to her. The difference between them seemed so significant in that moment what with Darien wearing a simple grey t-shirt and some pair of old jeans and Diamond looking like a million bucks with his crisp button-down shirt over his best pair of pants.

"Darien! I didn't hear you walk in-"

"Well, maybe if you weren't laughing like a hyena, you would've heard me, Meatball Head."

Serena's mouth closed and her expression of happiness quickly vanished. Darien immediately regretted saying that. He didn't know what possessed him to even say such a thing. Just seeing her so happy with that Diamond guy... He was supposed to be telling her she was perfect to him, not insulting her.

"Don't you think that was a little uncalled for?" Diamond asked, taking a step towards Darien.

"Don't take another step. I would hate to see a stain on that shirt of yours," Darien said sternly, clenching his fist in emphasis. He really didn't like this guy.

"But I'd love to see one on yours," Diamond retorted.

Serena had to stop this show of testosterone. "Stop it! What's gotten into you two?" she shouted, placing herself in between them, which seemed to snap them out of their battle bubble. She looked at them back and forth. "I thought you said you were fine about everything, Diamond."

"I was, until he insulted you."

"That doesn't concern you. I don't need you to protect me. Darien will always be Darien..." she said looking back at him. Darien caught her eyes and somehow those last five words had much more meaning to them than they normally would.

Diamond saw this little exchange. He knew that there was something more going on between them. "Listen, Serena... I'll wait for you downstairs. I'll let you finish up here."

"Diamond. Diamond wait," she started, but he was already fleeing down the staircase.

Serena sighed. "Happy now?" she turned towards Darien.

Darien smirked. "Yeah, I kind of am."

"UGH!" she screamed before closing the door and heading towards her room.

Darien followed and saw her putting her things in her luggage. "Where are you going?"

"Are you playing stupid or maybe you just are?" Serena replied, shoving the things on her dresser mindlessly into various pockets of her purse and luggage.

Darien sighed. "Can you just talk to me for just a second?"

"I'm kind of busy here, so how 'bout you talk," she said categorically. Darien did it once again. Ruin her life that is. "You left me a message saying you had something important to tell me, so shoot."

Darien's heart stopped. He forgot about that. Shit. He couldn't do it here, now. The tension was running high and she was angry with him. His fault again. Why was God punishing him?! Why couldn't she have been there this morning? It was then that he realized that there would never be another time. There would never be a right time. He had missed his chance.

Serena looked up at him from where she was, waiting for an answer. "Well?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sometime in the next five minutes would be nice."

He looked at her rosy cheeks, her long blond hair and those perfect blue eyes. He was unknowingly memorizing her features. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he could ever look at her like this again.

Serena watched as Darien put on a peculiar expression on his face, almost like he was analyzing her or something. She couldn't help but think he was gorgeous just standing there. God, all he had to do was stand there for her to be reeling inside.

He sighed, knowing that she was awaiting his answer. "Yeah... um... the mechanic called. He said that your car's ready to be picked up," he said, immediately looking at the floor.

Serena's heart faltered. She had expected something else. Or maybe she had wanted it to be something else... "That's it?" she asked disappointed.

Darien glanced back up at her. "Yeah... That's it..." he lied.

Serena zipped up the last of her luggage. They were quite heavy, but she didn't want to look weak in front of Darien. She pulled them across the floor, ready to head to her new apartment.

"Let me help you with those," Darien said, reaching for one bag.

"No! No... I'm fine. Thanks." She was angrier now, mostly at herself for thinking there was more to their situation than she thought.

She walked to the entrance, mentally telling herself that she was doing the right thing by moving out. She could feel Darien's stare on her back. She had a million and one things to say to him, but where to start?

"I guess this is it then..." he said softly. He was further than she thought.

Serena had tears in her eyes. She didn't know why. Okay, she did, but she was too stubborn to admit it. She was mad at Darien for always embarrassing her in front of everybody. She was mad at him for always thinking of her as some joke. She was mad at herself for running away... running away from the one guy she couldn't admit her feelings to.

She was glad that he wasn't able to see her like this. If he did, he would probably pass a comment about it and that would just add to the torment. She reached for the doorknob.

Darien couldn't take the silent treatment anymore. "Will you just tell me why you're so angry with me?"

His outburst caught her off guard. She wiped the remnants of her tears and turned around. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice her red eyes. "You're seriously asking me that?"

"Yes I'm seriously asking that!"

Serena laughed a bitter laugh. "You really don't know why?" She wanted to leave right then. How could he even ask that? Weren't the reasons perfectly clear? Wasn't it clear that she was mad at him because he couldn't see what effect he had on her? Of course it was all clear.

She hurried and picked up her things. She didn't want to be in the same room as him anymore.

"Serena, wait."

She struggled to pull the door further open to let her bags through. She wished she had four arms.

"Serena, wait!" Darien shouted. He was close now. Real close.

"Wait for what?" she said, pushing her luggage. Finally! They were out.

"Will you just listen to me for one second?" he asked, grabbing her arm, before she set a foot past the doorway. He didn't want to leave things like this, amidst another fight.

"Let go of me! Diamond's waiting downstairs."

Darien immediately let go of her. A little green monster called jealousy had found its way back out. "Oh right, your boyfriend," he said.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Of course he's not!" Darien scoffed. Why did he have to be there? He would have told her everything if it weren't for him. He needed to blame someone for his stupidity.

"Why would you care if he's my boyfriend or not anyway? I'm sure it just gives you inspiration for your next attack on my pathetic life!"

"Like I need more inspiration! You're plenty enough!"

Serena felt her vision get blurrier. She would not cry. Not when she just stopped.

"I didn't mean it... I..." Darien started. He wished he could've sewn his mouth shut. He wished that he could erase the jealousy he felt, the anger... but he couldn't help it. He wished he could wipe her tears, but how could he when he was their cause?

Serena stood there, tears staining her cheeks. How could she ever think that she could like him? She had never felt like a bigger idiot. "I think we're done here..." Serena said, grabbing her things and walking out the apartment. Yes, she was done.

--

**Author's note:** There you have it! What do you think? Was it a nice surprise or not? You probably hate me for ending it here... Tell me what you think nonetheless! (This is the last chapter I post before I leave FOR REAL THIS TIME, so don't expect any more surprises! Sorry =( )


	8. Blushes galore

**Author's note: **I'm baaaaaack!!! I did get some writing done while I was away but not as much as I thought I would. It's kind of hard to concentrate when it's always hot and sunny outside. I did enjoy my vacation! I went to the Philippines for those of you who are curious… Super hot, but super beautiful. Well, enough dawdling… Here's what you've all been waiting for!

**Chapter 8**

**Blushes galore**

Diamond arrived at his car and sat down in the driver's seat frustrated. Why did he have to like _her_ out of all people?

He sighed as he pulled down his window. He wanted to leave, but he knew he was there for a reason. He pulled out his phone and called her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, D?" Andrea answered.

"I can't do it," he replied.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't woo her away from him. I can't steal her away."

Andrea listened and felt deeply irritated. "Well, try harder!"

"I can't... I don't want to do this anymore," he said desperately.

"D! You said-"

"I know what I said, but I regret it now."

There was silence for a second.

"You really like her don't you?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, I do. And she really likes Darien... She feels what I feel for her towards him. How can I take her away from him when I know exactly how that feels?" He heard Andrea laugh. He was so pathetic to her. Diamond cringed at the sound. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you don't have the balls to get what you want in life. You know that's why you're always second best."

Diamond rolled his eyes. He regretted calling his crazy cousin. "Whatever, Andie... I'm not going to do your dirty business anymore."

"Fine," she replied haughtily. "I'm perfectly capable on my own."

"Andie, give it up! The guy doesn't like you! Why can't you just let them be?" Diamond cried out angrily.

"Because Darien was mine to begin with and ever since that little tramp came into town, all hell broke loose. It's her fault he's not with me anymore."

"God, Andie! You sound so crazy right now, you know that?"

"If crazy's what it takes to get him back, so be it! With or without your help!" she shouted before hanging up.

Diamond stared incredulously at his phone. 'Well, that was useless...'

The sound of the building's front door made him turn. Diamond hurried out to help a struggling Serena with her luggage. "Ready to go?" he asked smiling, but his expression quickly changed to concern as he saw her still wet cheeks. "Serena? What happened?"

"It's nothing, Diamond," Serena sniffled.

"You expect me to believe that?! I'm going back in."

Serena abruptly let go of her bags to grab his arm. "Please don't. It'll only make things worse."

"I can't just let him get away with this."

"Yes, you can. I just need to get out of here. Please," she pleaded.

Diamond looked into her eyes and saw all the hurt she desperately wanted to hide. He wanted to have a word or two with Darien; maybe even throw in a couple of punches. What was he thinking making Serena cry? Had he been wrong about what was going on between them? He _did_ leave them alone for a while, giving Darien ample time to make amends and given both of them enough time to tell each other how they felt.

The feelings _had to_ be one sided then. Only Serena cared for Darien and in return, he had broken her heart. That could be the only explanation for her tears. Diamond internally smiled. Maybe he still had a chance…

Diamond nodded in agreement to Serena's plea before picking up her bags and walking down the steps to his car's trunk.

Serena shut her eyes as relief washed over her. She was glad that Diamond hadn't gone back up. God knew how bad things would've turned out. She was trying so hard not to cry. So very hard. She didn't want to look so vulnerable in front of Diamond, nor did she want him to know the reason why she was really crying. Darien had gone too far today. She didn't understand where it had all sprung out from. Why did he hate her? And why couldn't she even hate him?

"You sure you have everything?" Diamond asked.

Serena nodded once in his direction before he shut down the trunk door. He climbed into his vehicle and she quickly followed.

The engine came to life. The hurt inside her grew stronger as she realized that this was really it.

As Serena watched the apartment building move further and further away, she couldn't help but wish for Darien to run out and come after her.

--

The car pulled to a stop. The ride had been very quiet and Serena was very thankful for that. She was glad that Diamond hadn't asked any questions. She had been trying to cry silently but she was pretty sure he had heard her. What was really weird was that she didn't know why she was crying anymore. Was it because of what Darien said? Was it because for some reason she missed her friends and family now more than ever? Or maybe because she was truly alone and the one person who she thought cared about her just plain hated her? Maybe she just hated herself for keeping up this inner torture.

"Serena? Serena? We're here," Diamond said softly.

Serena snapped out of her thoughts. "Right. Thanks," she said, getting out of the car.

Diamond smiled reassuringly. He wanted to know the reason behind her sadness, although he kind of already knew. But he knew when it wasn't time to ask these sorts of things.

He pushed the trunk button before getting out himself. Serena was already trying to get her things out. "Let me help you with those."

"No, Diamond. It's alright," Serena replied, still struggling to pull one luggage out of the trunk's depths.

"They're pretty heavy. I'll take 'em-"

"No. I can do it!" Serena said, a little louder than she should have.

Diamond frowned understandingly. "You don't have to put up a strong front around me, Serena."

"Sorry... I just-"

"You don't need to explain and I won't ask for an explanation for the rest of the evening on one condition." He watched Serena raise a curious eyebrow. "You have to smile so long as I'm around you. No frowning not even for a second," he said, smirking.

Serena felt a smile coming on. It was such a silly request. She hadn't been expecting that. "Fine. I can do that."

"Good. Now we both get what we want. You don't have to tell me anything and I get to enjoy your smile," he concluded, smiling.

Serena blushed. She couldn't help it. It was an automatism around him.

"How 'bout we get this show on the road?"

Serena smiled back, nodding. The day was looking up.

--

"This place isn't too shabby," Diamond said, taking in his surroundings. The walls were plain white, but it was quite spacious. At least, the living room was. "Where shall I put these?"

"Oh, um... The bedroom's down there to the left. Right in front of the bathroom if I remember correctly," she told him as she locked the door.

Diamond nodded and headed in its direction. Serena put her new key on the lone coffee table sitting in the middle of the living room. 'Home sweet home...' she thought somewhat sadly.

"Good news! The bed's here!" she heard Diamond shout from the other room.

She heard him come closer. "Shall we get started then?" he asked, peeking from the other side of the wall.

Serena smiled. "The sooner the better!"

--

Serena had kept her end of the bargain. She had not once stopped smiling the whole evening. It was kind of hard not to with Diamond as company. He had a gift at making her laugh.

They were now sitting in the middle of the living room with pizza covering the small coffee table. Rain tapped harshly on the windows. Thunder was threatening to start.

Serena was looking intently at the falling rain, listening to the tipper tapper of the drops. Diamond watched her, fascinated. The slightest things seemed to amuse her.

Serena sensed his gaze on her and glanced sideways. "What?"

Diamond smiled. "Nothing... You're just so... beautiful." Serena blushed furiously. Diamond smirked at the reaction he got in return. He would never cease to get tired of that. "Anyways... what is it about the rain that fascinates you so?"

Serena smiled. "I don't know... I guess it's how fickle it can be, how easily it can change. Sometimes, it'll start off slow then it'll be raining cats and dogs. Other times, it just lasts five seconds or lasts 5 days... I don't know. It's kind of powerful in a way. You don't know what to expect really. It's different every time. I wish I could be as unpredictable." She turned to look at him. He was staring at her very intently. "But I only like the rain. I don't do thunder and lightning."

At that moment, the roar of thunder resounded in the room and along came the lightning. A small shriek escaped her lips and suddenly, Serena found herself beside Diamond. Their shoulders were touching; Serena could feel the heat coming off of his body. A light pink slowly appeared on her cheeks.

"Just my luck..." Serena said, referring to the thunder. Darien seemed very far away at the moment.

Diamond glanced down, locking his eyes with hers. "Mine too..." he said softly before closing the gap between them.

Serena felt his lips touch hers and she couldn't help but notice that something was off. His kiss was soft, delicate, sweet... But something was different. Something was missing.

Before she could pursue her train of thoughts, she felt Diamond break away from her.

Her eyes fluttered open. Diamond was looking back at her. She hadn't noticed that her lips were slightly parted. "Wow..." was all she said.

"Wow indeed," he repeated, grinning at her. Serena smiled shyly.

An awkward silence followed. Serena searched the floor for something to look at. Thoughts about their kiss plagued her. It was just so different. 'Different from what? Darien's?' she thought, cursing herself for thinking about that jerk at a moment like this. But she couldn't deny the fact that it had been truly different. 'Of course it would be... They're two completely different people!'

Diamond cleared his throat. "I think I should get going... It's getting late and it's your first day of Uni..."

"Oh, yeah, of course," she said, getting up stiffly. Diamond quickly followed, dusting off his pants.

They walked side by side to the door, Serena opening it for him. Diamond walked out and stood at the doorstep for a few seconds, trying to decipher Serena's expression. He wasn't sure what to make of it. But, he knew he had made some sort of progress and he was pretty sure Andrea would be happy, not that he cared of course. He was just glad that he was getting through to Serena. He felt very accomplished.

"Well... goodnight then," he said softly.

"Goodnight," Serena replied, still confused about what happened in the living room.

She watched as Diamond's head moved closer. He was going to kiss her again. Did she want to be kissed again?

Serena quickly turned her head and felt his lips land on her cheek.

Diamond frowned. Maybe she hadn't enjoyed the kiss as much as he thought she did. "You're still hung up on him, aren't you?" he said, more of an affirmation than a question.

Serena's eyes widened. "No! Darien-"

"I never said it was Darien." Serena looked away, mentally kicking herself for her slipup. He sighed. "I'm not blind, Serena. I know you like him. I just want a fair chance."

She remained silent. Why was it so apparent to Diamond that she liked Darien and Darien was so completely oblivious this fact?

"I'll see you at school. Sleep tight," he said, plastering a heart-warming smile on his face, before disappearing down the hall.

Serena closed the door and leaned her head against it. Now that she was alone, her mind could be allowed to be filled with thoughts. She touched her lips with one hand. She hadn't felt that burning sensation, that fiery desire of wanting more... She hadn't felt any of that with Diamond. Why?

Serena rolled her eyes. She knew the answer to that question. She just didn't want to answer it.

Thunder roared once again, making her want to hide in a corner. She looked at the mess on the living room floor. She had accidentally hit the pizza box while she cowered over to Diamond. She did like Diamond, didn't she? Then why hadn't it felt the same as with Darien?

She quickly grabbed the remaining napkins to clean up.

Diamond was such a good guy, but he just wasn't Darien…

--

Darien watched her leave. He let her go. He let her go into the arms of another man.

He slammed a fist onto the wall. Why did he always have to say the wrong things? Why did he always feel compelled to torment her?

He needed to talk to someone. He needed to vent out his stupidity and he knew just the right person.

He was almost at the Crown Arcade. After Serena had left and after realizing his stupidity, he needed to see his best friend.

"Dare! I was beginning to worry about you, man!" his best friend exclaimed, coming around the counter to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Drew," Darien said, smiling.

"You didn't have to drive all the way here. A phone call would've done the trick." Andrew took a good look at his friend. "Something's up. What's wrong?"

Darien moved to sit at the counter without answering.

Andrew smirked. "Let me guess. Girl trouble? Andrea's being a little bitch again?"

Darien chuckled. "You can say that..." He wasn't sure if calling his best friend had been the best thing to do. Andrew did know Serena. What would he say about him liking her?

"Just tell me already will ya?" Andrew said urgently. "I've got a shift to get back to."

No point in hiding it. If he was eventually going to win over Serena's heart, Andrew was bound to know about their relationship sooner or later. Besides he drove all the way back here for a reason. "You remember Serena Lawrence, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course! Threw her a goodbye party before she left for the big city. You two could never really get along. What's she got to do with you?"

"..."

Andrew's eyes widened in comprehension. "Did hell freeze over or what?" he scoffed.

"Shut up, Drew."

"I can't believe it! You guys are going out-"

Darien frowned. "Not exactly... That's kind of the goal right now."

Andrew laughed. "Since when does Darien Shields have trouble asking a girl out?"

Darien rolled his eyes. Why did his best friend have to be such an asshole? "Drew, this is serious. There's another guy and I look like a complete jackass beside him. He's just not right for her and I don't know how to get her to realize that I'm not a jerk."

"Ok, slow down there buddy. Start from the beginning." Darien proceeded in telling him every single detail. "Did you really have to say that?" Andrew asked once Darien finished.

"No... But every time I open my mouth around her, I can't stop myself from saying something idiotic and hurtful." He sighed. "I guess it's a force of habit..."

"You really like her don't you..."

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Well, first thing's first. You have to go and apologize."

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Darien replied defeated.

"What's wrong with you?! This isn't the Darien I know! Quit moping around. Barge in there, grab her and kiss her God damnit!"

Darien looked incredulously. Was he on crack?

"Sounds to me like you shouldn't let her go, Dare. Not once in the way too many years that I've known you have you spoken like that about a girl. Not once, Dare." He paused, looking hard in his best friend's eyes. "Now go and get her, tiger," he chuckled, tapping his friend on the back.

"Thanks, Drew."

"Thank me later when you get her back."

Darien smiled and left.

--

**Author's note:** There you have it! The next chapter should be coming up soon. It's already half done. Please keep reviewing! I need to know that people out there are still reading my story! Until next time!


	9. Rain, thunder and lightning

**Author's note: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm happy to see that I haven't lost you all while I was out of the country. I'd like to reply to a few people here, instead of the reply thing. I won't bombard your emails that way haha.

**Brez4life:** I want things to drag out a bit and as you say "torture" you and others (and myself!), but I'll try to keep this story short and simple and hopefully every chapter will be enjoyable and full of action. But I don't want this thing to become a soap opera thing or anything.

**moonlover46:** Thank you for thinking that my writing's excellent *blush*. It makes me feel so much better about proofreading 183984374273 times.

I'm so glad many of you liked the last chapter, despite the Diamond and Serena kissing haha. So this next one's probably going to please you even more...

**Chapter 9**

**Rain, thunder and lightning**

Rain was pouring outside. Thunder and lightning were accompanying it. It was late already and Darien was speeding on his motorcycle. Hopefully, he wouldn't get pulled over by the cops. He would soon be back in the city. His talk with Andrew was well worth the trip.

Darien would be dripping wet when he would see her, but he didn't care. He knew what had to be done and this time, he would do it.

Midnight was right around the corner. He slowed down as he neared her building. The sound of a door creaking caught his attention. It came from the very building he was looking at. He scowled as he recognized who came out of it.

Diamond walked out, looking as gallant as ever, dangling his car keys in one hand. He didn't seem to notice the dark figure idling on a motorbike.

What was he still doing there at this hour? Had they...? No. They couldn't have. Darien's fists clenched. He couldn't finish that sentence. He didn't _want_ to finish that sentence.

Darien waited for Diamond to leave before getting off his bike. He hadn't noticed how cold he actually was. He hurried over to Serena's apartment building. He looked irritatingly at the buttons as he realized he didn't know which apartment she lived in.

"Shit!" he muttered, taking off his helmet. Irrational thoughts kept tugging at his mind. He was jumping to conclusions, right? He needed to cool down. He knew that his impulsiveness would lead to another mess.

He shrugged and looked back at the numbers. Hopefully, tenant number one would be the landlord and would let him in. 'Here it goes...' He pressed 1. A man answered. "I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but are you the landlord?" he asked, trying to convey politeness.

"Yep. What's it to ya?" said a gruff voice.

"I'm looking for Serena Lawrence. She used to be my roommate. She moved in here today and she's the only who has a spare set of keys to my place. I think I left mine inside the apartment," Darien lied.

"Right, young blond girl. I'll buzz ya in. Wouldn't want you to drown out there tonight."

Darien sighed in relief as he heard the low beep. He pushed the door. A man was waiting not too far from his doorstep.

"Well, it's really rainin' cats and dogs out there, huh?" he said, eyeing Darien's soggy figure.

"Yes, Sir. Thanks for letting me in."

"No problem. Just head on all the way up to the top. Apartment 8. She knows you're coming, right?"

"Of course," Darien lied again. "I just forgot to ask her in which apartment she lived in and... her cell phone's off."

"Sure thing. Have a nice night then!" the landlord said before closing his door.

Darien looked at the staircase. There was no turning back now.

He made his way up the steps, helmet in hand. He was dripping wet, but it didn't matter. His heart was thumping hard in his chest. How would she react to seeing him?

He arrived on the last floor. He looked at the far corner to find the number 8 staring at him. He walked up to the door and, with one steady hand, knocked three times.

"Diamond? Is that you? Did you forget something?" Darien heard Serena say from inside the apartment.

Serena hurried towards her door, not bothering to look through the peephole. She swung the door open. Her eyes immediately widened in surprise as she realized who it really was. She frowned and moved back into her apartment, her hand still on the doorknob. Why hadn't she looked into the peephole?

Darien then understood that she was going to close the door on him. He hurriedly stuck his helmet between the doorframe and the door.

"Shit!" he heard her say and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Serena," he said.

"What are you doing here, Darien?! How the hell did you find out where I lived anyways?!" she asked angrily, pushing on the door.

"It's a long story... Now will you let me in before my helmet cracks in two?"

"No!" she shouted stubbornly.

"Will you quit being so childish, Meatball Head? People are starting to come out of their apartments," he said softly. A young couple living adjacent to Serena had heard the commotion and was peeping at Darien with curious eyes. He smiled apologetically at them as he felt the pressure on his helmet lessen.

The door slowly opened with Serena on the other side. "Well?! Aren't you going to come in?" she said frustrated.

Darien hurried in before the offer expired. He heard Serena close the door behind him. She took in his appearance. Tall, dark, handsome and... dripping all over her floor. "You're soaking wet... I'll get you a towel," she said harshly.

"No... I'm fine. I came here for a reason," he said, determined.

"To dirty my floor apparently..." she said, moving passed him.

"Will you just listen to me?!" he said loudly. It shocked her. She would never get used to Darien being angry.

"I'm listening," she said, turning around and crossing her arms.

Darien hadn't realized how tense he was. He took a moment to relax his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Serena..." he said sincerely. "I'm sorry for what I said to you today and for everything I've done to hurt you in the past."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think we're quite past apologies. You've had your chance to apologize." She paused. "You really hurt me today, Darien..." she continued softly. "So, if that's all you have to say to me, I'd like you to leave now," she said calmly.

"Fine. I'll leave," he said sternly, making Serena look up at him. "I'll leave after you answer my question."

Serena sighed, exasperated. Another silly little mind game... "Shoot."

Darien's palms were sweating. "Do you... have feelings for me?"

Serena stopped breathing. She hadn't expected that. She just stood there gaping like a mindless fool.

All of a sudden, the loudest thunderbolt resounded through the living room, causing the light to flicker and finally shut off. He heard Serena squeak and felt her grow near. She was thankful that the lights had turned off. She didn't know what to say to him. The fact that he couldn't see her clearly anymore relieved her.

"Serena?" Darien said, putting his hand out to find her. He couldn't see here; his eyes weren't used to the dark yet.

Serena felt something damp and cold on her hand. It sent tingles up her arms. For a second, Darien's hand just stayed there, motionless. When he didn't get a reaction from Serena, he assumed he could proceed.

She felt Darien's fingers search her palm. Did he know what effect it had on her?

Darien didn't know what came over him. But he knew that he couldn't miss another chance like this. Who knew if he'd get any more opportunities?

He interlaced his fingers through hers. They were so soft and delicate. She didn't seem to mind.

Serena couldn't move. Her brain couldn't comprehend what was happening. His movements were slow, but it still felt as if everything was being fast forwarded.

She heard a clank on the floor; Darien had let go of his helmet. "Darien...?" she whispered in the darkness. He too was glad that the darkness hid what was happening.

Her eyes widened slightly as she felt Darien's other hand reach for her other one. His breathing was close. Serena looked up. She couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted this. She wanted him. "You're not drunk now, are you?" she asked in a whisper, sensing his breath on her face.

Darien chuckled. "No..."

Their eyes had now adjusted to the darkness and he could clearly see Serena's eyes shine with anticipation. There was no reason to hesitate.

Darien put his mouth over hers and unlike the first time their lips touched, he went slower. He wanted to pour all his sorrow into the kiss, show her how much he wanted to be with her, how much he was sorry.

Serena felt his cold lips on her mouth and it sent fire into her veins. The thunder and lightning didn't matter anymore. All that had been missing in Diamond's kiss, she now found with Darien.

One of his hands had now found its way to her lower back and was gripping her, pulling her towards him. She felt the coldness of his leather jacket seep through her shirt, but she didn't care. Her whole body had been set afire. Her other hand had found a way up to his face and into his wet hair. She felt her body moving backwards until she hit a wall. She was trapped and she didn't want to be free, not if it meant being with Darien just like this.

Serena's body was pasted onto Darien's. Darien could feel the warmth of her body act against the cold the rain had caused and it drove him wild. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He wanted more of her.

He deepened the kiss, begging her to open her mouth with his tongue. She complied, giving him what he wanted and for a few moments, all that mattered was that instant. All thoughts vanished as they both gave in to each other.

Darien knew that if this continued, he wouldn't be able to keep himself in check much longer. He pulled away slowly, trying not to be too rash.

He hadn't realized how out of breath he really was.

The lights flickered back on. Serena opened her eyes, her mouth sucking in deep, but short breaths. Darien smiled at how dazed she looked. "Well... I guess that answers my question."

"That doesn't give you the right to boast about it though," Serena scowled.

"I'm glad to see that our dynamic hasn't changed," Darien laughed softly, sending shivers down Serena's spine.

"Just because you kiss me once-"

"This would be the second time, if I remember correctly," Darien said smugly.

Serena blushed. "Let me rephrase that. Just because you kiss me, doesn't mean that everything's a-okay, now!"

"You sure about that?" Darien asked sensually, moving towards her.

Serena closed her eyes, preparing herself for another one of his kisses. She felt his breath get close, but it wasn't in front of her, it was beside her cheek.

Darien's lips landed on her collarbone, planting soft butterfly kisses along its length, until he stopped near her ear. "Goodnight, Serena," he whispered, before swiftly moving away towards the door.

'Huh?!' Serena's mind screamed. He couldn't just leave like that. Her eyes shot open. "Where are you going?!"

Darien turned around smiling. "Home of course. If you haven't forgotten, class starts tomorrow."

"You're just going to leave like that?"

"I thought you were mad at me," he replied, clearly teasing her.

Serena blushed. Damn him for hitting the right nerves all the time. "So every time I get mad you'll run away?"

"If you want me to stay, Serena, all you have to do is ask," Darien smiled, making Serena's knees feel like Jell-o. He pulled the door open, taunting her, daring her to ask him to stay.

"Will you stay with me? A little longer?"

Darien's smile widened. "See. Everything _is_ a-okay." Serena frowned, making Darien laugh. "But, we both know I can't stay here."

Serena glowered at him. He only wanted her to say that she wanted him to stay. "It's the first day of school. It can't possibly be that hard..."

Darien closed the door. "It's not because of school." He cupped her cheek with one of his hands. "It's because I don't know if I could stop myself with you, if I stay any longer..." Darien watched as Serena's cheeks turned a light pink.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" Serena whispered.

Her reply caught him off guard. "Serena... I..."

"Don't give me that whole your first time is supposed to be special crap. I know what I want and I want you. So stay."

Darien smiled at her, but he knew this wasn't the time or place.

She looked at the floor, making his hand drop to his side. "But you don't want me," she said, judging by his silence.

"Trust me, Serena. It's taking me an incredible deal of willpower right now for me to not take you right here right now, but I want to treat you right. I want you to be treated like a girlfriend should."

Serena looked up, eyes shining. "You want me... to be your girlfriend?"

Darien nodded. "I drove all night in the rain just to get to you. I wouldn't do that for just anybody." His heart soared as he watched a smile form across her face. "I'll call you tomorrow then."

"You better," she replied, opening the door for him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Meatball Head." Serena glared at him, but the thought of being _his_ Meatball Head gave a whole other meaning to being called that.

Darien chuckled, before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Serena watched him go down the stairs, before retreating herself. She leaned her head against the closed door. This night had felt like a dream, but she knew that if she pinched herself she wouldn't wake up. And she was perfectly fine with that.

--

Darien walked out the building and down the steps towards his motorbike feeling ecstatic. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. He finally had her.

He jingled his keys, but found that someone was sitting on his bike. He frowned. Maybe the person was waiting for someone and just needed somewhere to sit, while he or she waited. He couldn't quite see who it was because they were hiding behind an umbrella. "Excuse me? What-"

The person lifted the umbrella away. "It's about time you showed up. I was about to get very angry."

"Andrea?!" Darien said, shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I could say the same to you," she replied monotonously.

"Did you follow me?!" he asked incredulous.

"Ever since you left your place for that little town of yours... but that's beside the point, Darien." She had said his name harshly.

Darien still wasn't over the shock of finding her there.

"You think I'm crazy don't you, Darien?" Darien decided it was best not to answer that. "Well, things are about to get a little crazier and there's only you to blame."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. You just better keep an eye on your little girlfriend... She deserves everything that's coming to her," she said, smiling deviously.

Darien glared ferociously at her. "Don't even think about touching her!" he said viciously, grabbing her wrist ruthlessly.

"It's too late for that. I've thought about a whooooole lot... but I wouldn't dream of touching her again," she said with surprising calmness as she pulled her arm away. It would leave a mark. "I've got people for that kind of stuff," she continued, walking away to her car.

"Andrea! This is crazy! Come back here! What are you going to do?"

Andrea arrived at her car and opened the door. "I'm about to make her life a living hell." And with that, she started the car and left, leaving Darien as soaked as he was when he first walked into Serena's apartment.

What was that all about? When did Andrea become so... Darien couldn't even find the right word. She was so different, so cold. Had she been that way when they were dating? Sure, a little bit, but nothing that would sound a hundred alarms off in his head. It wasn't easy to find the thing that attracted him to her in the first place.

Andrea was clearly fuming inside and she was dead set on taking it out on Serena. But it was hard to think of what she was going to do. She was clearly about to do something drastic. She had already tried to poison Serena. To which extent would she go? Could she really truly hurt someone? Really kill them?

Andrea needed help. Darien knew that even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to get through to her. The only way for him to do that was if he let Serena go and he would rather die than return to that psycho. Maybe that wouldn't even work, considering how angry she was.

Darien shut his eyes as the answer came to him. The only person who would be able to get through to her would be Diamond.

--

**Author's note:** Well there you have it folks! I hope I've satisfied your Darien and Serena needs! So, is Andrea really going to hurt Serena or is she just toying with Darien's mind?

My chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter hmm... Please keep reviewing! I need to know what you truly think about the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts on where you think this is going, what you think is going to happen. Don't be afraid to criticize me either! Just not too harshly...


	10. First day as a freshman

**Author's note: **Hellooooooo! Okay, don't hit me! I know it took me forever to get this chapter up, but I had to change it a couple of times... It didn't flow the way I wanted it to. But the wait is over! I hope I haven't kept you all waiting for TOO long! Here are a couple of shout outs:

**Brez4Life:** Glad your Darien and Serena needs were satisfied in my last chapter. Hopefully, this one'll please you even more!

**ello:** *blush* I'm so happy that you like it!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

**First day as a freshman**

Serena was rapidly chewing on a chocolate danish that she bought at a nearby bakery. It wasn't like she had time to do the groceries. She glanced at the time on her phone. She smiled in response; she wasn't going to be late. For once.

She was walking to her first class with a spring in her step. She felt bubbly and it was as if everything was well in the world. Yet, every time she thought about what happened last night with Darien, she couldn't ignore what had happened with Diamond.

Kissing Diamond made her realize what she really wanted and what she really wanted was Darien. She was with him now and she couldn't be more ecstatic about it. She just couldn't bear breaking Diamond's heart.

"_I know you like him. I just want a fair chance." _

She could hear Diamond repeat that sentence in her head over and over again. How could she give him a chance when she already knew what her heart wanted? He would only be hurt in the end, wouldn't he?

Serena pulled out her schedule to double check her class room number, still ruffling through her thoughts. She knew that she had to tell him before his hopes got too high, if they weren't already. 'He just looked so disappointed, when-'

**BAM!**

"Ow!" Serena heard someone say.

Serena closed her eyes in embarrassment. She just _had_ to bump into someone. "I'm so sorry! It's completely my fault! I wasn't look-" Serena said looking at the floor in shame.

"If you weren't my girlfriend, I would've told your head off."

"I- What?" Serena asked confused. She looked up to find Darien smiling down at her. Her heart was suddenly beating very quickly.

"You'd think that as a university student, you'd be less of a klutz, Meatball Head."

Serena frowned angrily. "And you'd think that by having a girlfriend, you'd actually say something nice to her for once."

Darien chuckled. "I can do better than just say something nice."

Serena was about to retort, still annoyed at Darien's comment, but she felt him lift her chin up and she instantly felt powerless. She felt Darien's soft lips touch hers and her so-called anger vanished into thin air. She smiled into the kiss, making him smile back at her. He deepened the kiss; it felt soft and gentle.

He pulled away, leaving her wanting more. "That's it?" she asked in a small voice, immediately smacking herself mentally for voicing out her thoughts.

Darien laughed as he watched her cheeks turn pink. "For now."

"What are you doing here anyway? This isn't the medical building last time I checked..." she said, changing the subject.

"I was looking for you of course."

Serena smiled, flattered. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"I didn't. I just followed the trail of injured people..." he said teasingly, earning a slap on the arm from Serena. "Okay, okay. I just flirted my way into getting a copy of your schedule, looked up the building and hoped that you would come in from this entrance."

"You went through all that just to kiss me?"

Darien smiled at her bashfulness. "That and to ask you if you have any plans this afternoon."

"Well... I was going to look for some furniture and fill up my fridge with some decent food-" she started, counting off the things she needed to do on her fingers.

"I'll meet you here at noon. Sounds good?" he said, giving her one of his winning smiles.

How could she resist? "Alright," she sighed. "Should I consider this a date? Because I'm definitely not dressed for the part," she said, looking down at her jean shorts and simple white t-shirt.

"You look great, Serena, but no this isn't our official first date. I just... have something important to talk to you about," Darien said, flashes of him meeting Andrea meeting popping in his mind.

"You okay?" Serena asked, worried.

"Yeah, sorry... So, I'll see you later," he said, giving her a peck on the forehead. "Don't be late and try to watch where you're going."

Serena smiled sheepishly as she watched him walk away. She glanced at her watch and realized that she was most probably going to be late for her first class. Some things just don't change...

--

'My God this class is a nightmare to find!' Serena thought as she jogged towards what she hoped would be her class.

She stopped abruptly at the door making her peep toe slip-ons screech, causing all the students in the auditorium to look at her. The teacher, an old woman, stopped writing on the blackboard and turned around. Serena took in a few breaths to calm herself. "This is the Writing the Essay class, right?" she asked, completely mortified.

The teacher nodded, frowning. "Yes. And don't wear those shoes next time. They're quite... distracting."

This earned a hefty laugh from all the students. Serena felt her face slowly turn red as she headed towards the farthest corner of the room. She wanted to hide in a cave. Forever.

As she moved up the auditorium in search for an empty seat, she noticed a familiar blond waving at her. Serena hurried up the steps. "Mina, right?"

"You remembered!" the blond exclaimed in a whisper. "Sit!"

Serena immediately sat down next to her. It wasn't completely in the back, but it was going to have to do.

"I can't believe she said that to you!" Mina said. "But don't feel too bad. She's downright snooty. I can tell that she's going to be like that to everybody."

"I don't know-"

"You! Girl with the squeaky shoes! What's your name?" said a voice coming from the front.

Serena shut her eyes in recognition and turned to look at the teacher. This was definitely not the way she envisioned starting university. "S-Serena Lawrence."

"Well, Miss Lawrence. I feel like I'm going to be saying your name quite often this semester," the professor said before continuing what she was writing on the blackboard. A few snickers were heard throughout the hall.

Serena turned to Mina. "Still think that she's going to be that way to everybody?"

Mina smiled apologetically. "Just don't wear those shoes anymore and you'll get through it," she continued, teasing her.

"Oh, shut up," Serena whispered smiling at her new friend.

--

"That was torture! She totally hates me!" Serena cried out as she and Mina walked out of the building.

"No she doesn't! It's just 'cause she doesn't know anyone else's name," Mina replied trying to reassure her.

"You don't _need_ to know a person's name to make them answer. She's the teacher! She can just point or even tap someone on the first row. But noooooooo. She just _has_ to ask me."

"It wasn't _that_ bad. Besides, we still haven't figured out who the teacher's pets are and when they come along, you'll be out of the picture."

"Yeah, right. After they saw her attacking me like that, they'll never want to show their faces."

Mina smiled. "Do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Thanks, but I already have plans with someone else."

"Ooooh! Someone else, huh? Is this someone _special_?" Mina asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um..."

"Answer her question, Serena. I know _I'd_ like to hear what you say," said a deep voice coming from behind them.

The girls turned around. Serena was surprised to see Darien, looking as good as ever with a grin plastered across his face. "Well?" he said.

Mina's mouth was gaping open. "If he's not so special to you, Serena, can I have him?" she asked. Serena frowned and slapped her friend lightly on the arm. Mina frowned back. "It was just a joke, Sere!"

Darien chuckled. "Hi, I'm Darien. Serena's boyfriend," he said, extending his hand out.

"Mina. Serena's classmate," she answered, shaking his hand. "I guess I'll leave you two then. Serena, call me later, okay?"

"Sure thing. Bye!" Serena replied, waving. She felt Darien grab her hand. She turned slowly to face him as he brought the backside of her hand to his mouth where he gave her a small peck.

"My class was pure suffering. I couldn't wait to see you," he said.

"_Your_ class was torture? Wait 'til you hear about mine," she said, remembering the look on the professor's face when she walked in.

"Don't tell me you were late," Darien said sternly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked offended.

"Nothing! Just that old habits die hard."

Serena frowned, taking her hand away and pointing a finger at him. "It was _your_ fault I was late!"

"And wasn't it worth it?" Darien asked, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Serena knew he meant the kiss they had shared. She blushed. How could he just switch her on and off that way? It frustrated her that one minute she could be furious and the next a lovesick puppy, all because of him. The worst part was that she didn't really mind. "Argh!" she said stomping away, angry at her thoughts.

"Serena, wait!" he shouted, chuckling at her retreating figure. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"ARGH!" was all he heard from the petite blond, making him laugh louder.

--

"I don't know how I'm ever going to get used to being on that thing..." Serena grumbled as she got off Darien's motorbike.

"Well, you're going to see a lot more of it if you're going to be my girlfriend," he said, taking her helmet off for her.

Serena turned pink at the softness of his touch around her face. His fingers lingered there for a few seconds before he let go of her. "Follow me," Darien said.

He walked into a shabby looking restaurant and Serena quickly followed. The minute she walked through the double doors, Serena was reminded of home. It looked exactly like the Crown Arcade. Sure, the colours were different and so was the setup, but the vibe was the same.

Darien looked at Serena sideways and could immediately tell that she loved the place by the glint in her eye. A waitress came over to show them to their table, a booth beside the windows.

"I'll be back to take your orders shortly," she said, before going to tend to some other customers.

"Where'd you find this place?" Serena exclaimed to Darien. "It looks exactly like the Crown Arcade!"

"It's a popular hang-out spot for students. You like it?" he asked. Serena nodded rapidly in excitement making Darien smile. "I knew you would. Brings back memories doesn't it?"

Serena smiled sadly. Yes, it did indeed bring back some memories. Her family, her friends... The Crown Arcade was their favourite restaurant. She missed them all.

Darien saw the change in her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that-"

"No. It's fine, Darien. I'm just a little lonely. Everyone's going on with their lives and that's something you have to do. It's just that it's the first time that we're really truly separated, you know?"

"I wish I could say I did, but I've been alone most of my life..." he answered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," Serena said, cursing herself for being so selfish.

"No, I know. But I guess I just got used to loneliness. I was always alone at my foster parents' place. They had a lot of money, but weren't able to conceive a child. I was so happy when they had picked me at the orphanage. I had jumped the gun though. They were kind people, but they were never there. They always had a business trip to go on. But they treated me like their own."

"Do you still talk to them?"

"Yeah, from time to time. By email mostly. For emergencies, I know where to reach them. I try to look at the positive side of it now. If my life hadn't happened the way it did, I would've never been put in that orphanage and I would've never met Andrew. I don't know what I would've done without him. He was always there for me. I don't think I would've turned out the same way without him."

Serena looked sadly at the table. She hadn't realized how much Darien's life was filled with sadness and loneliness. She had known Darien all throughout high school and yet she discovered that she didn't really know him at all. He always had that facade... Guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"You don't need to feel bad for me Meatball Head. Maybe if things had happened differently, I would've never met you either," he said smiling and taking her hand in his.

Serena glanced up and saw that even with all the bad things that had happened to him, he still found a way to enjoy life. She smiled. This was a whole new side to Darien and she was set on finding out more.

"I don't know what I would've done without your constant whining and complaining..." Darien continued.

Serena immediately slapped the hand that was cupping hers and crossed her arms over her chest making Darien feel even more grateful about meeting Serena.

--

"Ugh, I'm so full! That was almost as good as the Crown's burger, but not quite," Serena said, holding her stomach in her hands.

"I can't believe you ate all that, Meatball Head! I'm pretty sure they have nothing left to serve the other customers!" Darien said.

"Ha ha ha... Very funny," she said, not smiling. "Anyways, this morning you said that you had something important to say to me," she continued, taking a sip of her water.

Darien looked down. "Right... I wanted to talk to you about Diamond."

Serena spat her water out, causing a few other customers to look in her direction. "D-Diamond? Why would we want to talk about him?" she said, laughing awkwardly. She still remembered the first part of last night's events which involved her kissing Diamond. Did Darien know about that? It was highly possible that they had crossed paths last night. Had Diamond told him? But then why was he so happy to see her this morning?

Darien looked questioningly at her outburst, but shrugged it off. "I... I just want to make sure that he knows about us," he said, interrupting her panicked thoughts. "I mean we _are_ officially dating and I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea around you anymore. I know you guys are friends and it would make me feel much more comfortable if I knew he wasn't putting the moves on you," he finished, hoping Serena wouldn't see the true reason behind him asking her this.

Serena felt relieved. Darien didn't know about the kiss. How could he? But with that resolved, another problem ensued. "Can't you tell him?" Serena asked in a small voice.

Darien raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that said 'Do you really think that's the best idea?'. "The guy would want nothing more than to punch me." He was pretty sure that if he told Diamond about him dating Serena, there would be a bloodbath and he would never help him. If he valued Serena as much as he did, he would accept it like a friend should.

"Ugh, you're right. It would be better if he heard it from me. I'll do it," she replied, reluctantly.

"Soon, I hope?"

Serena didn't know why he wanted this so bad, but he was right. Diamond needed to know. And soon. "Yes, tonight. The sooner, the better."

"Great. I'll go pay our tab," he said, before getting up.

Darien smiled. He would be able to talk to Diamond tomorrow and hopefully the guy wouldn't be too upset. He knew that Diamond was different than his now crazy cousin Andrea, but he was going to find out just how much different.

--

"Hello?" Diamond said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Hello, my dear cousin," Andrea said.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want this time, Andie?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just thought you'd want to know who I saw last night..."

"You've found someone else to sleep with? Why would I want to know that?" he said sarcastically.

Andrea laughed. "You were always the funny one, D... But no, Darien still has a place in my bed. He's who I saw last night by the way. In front of Serena's building..." she said, smiling to herself.

"What? That's impossible. I was there until pretty late," Diamond retorted.

"Well, he was there until _especially_ late then..." she drawled out.

"You're lying, Andie," he hissed. "What were you doing at Serena's place anyway?"

"I was following Darien. After I got your call of weakness, I knew I had to take matters into my own hands. So, I drove down to his place and followed him. Trust me, it wasn't easy. The man drives like a race car driver. He ended up at Serena's in the end. You didn't notice him. I saw you come out and I saw _him_ go in."

Diamond frowned. He stopped dead in his tracks. Was what Andrea saying true? He couldn't be sure. She wasn't herself these days. "I... I still don't believe you."

"Oh? 'Cause it sounds to me like you do," she smiled, knowing she had hit a nerve.

"You're making all this up. Don't call me anymore, Andrea."

"I won't have to. You'll be calling me, D," she said, before hanging up.

Diamond didn't know what to make of this call. A part of him wanted to believe her, but another part didn't want to face the fact that maybe Darien was there last night.

He would think about that later. He was already running late for class.

--

Serena got out of her car. Yes, after lunch, Darien had brought her to the mechanic's to pick it up. It looked as good as new. She was extremely happy about getting her car back because she hated being on Darien's motorcycle. She didn't mind clutching onto him, but what she did mind was hanging on for dear life. It was a wonder how Darien had never gotten into an accident...

Serena walked over to where Darien was sitting. He looked so good today with his navy polo shirt and dark jeans. "So... do... do you want..." she started saying, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him. She was too shy.

"To come in?" he finished for her with half a smile, causing her to blush even more than she already was. "I do..." he said, putting his hands on her waist. "But... I can't."

"Please don't tell me you're going to give me that whole speech again..." Serena sighed.

"No, I've just got lots of work to do."

"On the first day?"

"Yup. The life of a med student isn't the same as everyone else's."

"Boast your ego much, Dr. Shields?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm... I do like how that sounds," he replied smirking. "But seriously, unlike you freshmen, we started our year in the summer and I need to refresh my memory."

"Fine, fine, fine... I also have homework if you must know. Mrs. I-hate-squeaky-shoes needs a thousand word essay on a stupid article which is not even half as long as the essay itself! Essays aren't my forte..."

Darien chuckled. "What _is_ your forte?" Serena glared at him. "Tell you what. If you finish the essay tonight, I'll take you out on an official date this Saturday."

"It's not like we weren't going to _not_ have an official date. It was bound to happen," Serena replied confidently.

"Okay, fine. This Saturday, I'll take you out on our date without my motorcycle."

"Really?" Serena asked, excitedly.

"Yes, really," he said, smiling.

"It's a deal," Serena said, putting a hand out.

"It's a date," Darien said, shaking her hand.

--

Serena walked into her apartment, sadly. She forgot that it was completely empty save for that coffee table. She would have to find time to get some furniture.

Her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Serena. It's Diamond."

Serena's eyes widened. She was supposed to call him, not the other way around! It was too soon for her to break the news to him. She wasn't prepared. "Hey! How are you?" she asked. It sounded awkward, even to her.

"Pretty tired. How was your first day?" he asked casually.

"Awful. The teacher totally hates me... But I'll tell you about it some other day."

"How 'bout over some coffee?" he asked glancing at his watch. "I can swing by to pick you up."

Serena bit her lip. "You mean now?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"I... can't."

Diamond frowned. He sensed a change in where the conversation was going. "Tomorrow?"

Serena looked to the floor. "Diamond, I need to tell you something."

He didn't like the sound of that. "Sure, go ahead."

Serena closed her eyes. No point in leaving it hanging there. "I'm going out with Darien."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize I was intruding-"

"No, no. I mean I'm his girlfriend." Diamond felt like his heart stopped. "He came over last night, after you left and I just-"

Diamond didn't want to hear anymore. "I'm really happy for you, Serena..."

"I'm sorry, I-" Serena smacked herself on the forehead. She had told him more than he should've known.

"No need to be sorry. I can't say I didn't try, right?"

Serena smiled sadly to herself. "If you still don't want to go out for coffee with me, I understand."

"No, I like you, Serena, as a person, a friend. Of course we can still see each other."

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't know that many people here and you definitely make me feel at home."

Diamond frowned. He knew she meant well, but to him it felt like she was shoving the knife deeper into his chest. "Hey, I've got another line. I'll call you later."

"I hope so," she said, before hanging up. Serena smiled, happy that he had taken it so lightly.

--

"I hope so," Diamond heard her say, before hanging up. He didn't have another line. He just didn't want to hear her anymore.

Diamond was boiling inside. He was just a friend to her. How could she choose that bastard over him? Even after he made her cry.

Andrea was right. She had seen him last night. He had been in her apartment doing God knows what.

He hadn't noticed he was clenching his phone in his hand. He didn't know why he felt like he needed to be with Serena. It was the first time he ever felt that close to a girl. He had never felt so attached to something, much less someone, and he intended to keep it.

He dialled the only person who could help him.

"Hello?" said the other voice.

"Andrea, count me in."

--

**Author's note:** Oo! Suspense! I really liked writing this chapter =). And I thought Diamond was such a nice guy... This was a bit longer than my other chapters. So... tell me what you think! About everything and anything! Mina, Darien and Serena's "mini-date", Andrea's evilness, Mrs. I-hate-squeaky shoes lol... Hope you liked it and until next time!


	11. A new friend or a new foe?

**Author's note: **Okay okay! Don't shoot! I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated, but I had a bit of a writer's block on this one. I know that's my excuse for everything also, but it happens! And I'm sorry! I've also been working on something new (maybe that's where my mojo went?). It's something much more different. Much more mature... and sexy (teehee!). And it'll be first person, so that's something I've wanted to try. But I want to finish this story first, so that project's on hold for now.

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are AWESOME! As always! And here's shout-out to **Brez4life: **Glad you like Mrs. I-hate-Squeaky-shoes! I kinda like her nickname more than anything lol. And yes, I do believe that our duo has to keep that banter dynamic all throughout their relationship. It does bring some pizzazz, doesn't it?

Oh and since it's been too long, I've decided to summarize the last chapter just so you guys don't go back and reread the last chapter. **PREVIOUSLY (CHAPTER 10):** It's Serena's first day at uni. Darien surprises her in the morning and asks her to meet him for lunch. She goes to class and makes the acquaintance of her essay teacher, Mrs. I-hate-squeaky-shoes, and finds a familiar face, Mina. Serena then meets with Darien and discovers more about his sad past over lunch. He then asks her to tell Diamond about them to smooth things over before he asks for Diamond's help with Andrea, but Serena doesn't know about this. Serena tells Diamond about her relationship with Darien causing Diamond to ally himself with his cousin in order to get Serena for himself.

There you go! You are now ready to begin chapter 11! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**A new friend or a new foe?**

"Have you finished writing your paper yet?" Mina asked Serena, sipping on her milkshake. They were sitting on the terrace of a nearby cafe. They had about an hour to kill before their next class. Surprisingly enough, most of their classes matched.

"I finished it yesterday," Serena replied, proud of herself.

"You're not serious," Mina said. Serena promptly nodded. "But we just got it yesterday!" Serena lifted her shoulders. "Aren't you the model student..."

"Ha! Please! You should've seen me in high school. I was definitely not an A+ kind of gal. I made a deal with... Darien." Serena couldn't bring herself to describe him as her boyfriend. She still felt kind of shy about it.

"You mean your boooooyfriend?" Mina said teasingly, knowing that her friend wasn't able to say it.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'll say it when I'm good and ready. Are we still on for Friday after class? I need to find the perfect outfit for Saturday."

Mina knew Serena deliberately changed the subject, but let it slide. "How can a girl say no to shopping?"

"I guess that's a yes," she said smiling. Just then, her cell phone started to ring. "Sorry, Mina. Hello?"

"Hi, Serena."

"Diamond! How are you?"

"Great. Yourself?"

"Good, thanks. I must admit, I didn't think you would call me after our last conversation..." Serena said sincerely.

Diamond frowned. He remembered their talk clearly. "Nah, I told you we were friends," he said, even though he wasn't entirely sure he believed, or even wanted, that. "Listen, are you free this afternoon?"

"I have a class 'til 3:30, but I don't have anything planned after that."

"Good. Would you like to join me for coffee?"

"Sure! Where shall I meet you?"

"You know the Starbucks at Faye's? Meet me there, around 4?"

"Will do."

"See you then, Serena," he said, hanging up.

Serena couldn't help but feel like something had changed between them. He was a little cold to her, wasn't he? Or maybe she was just imagining things...

"So who's this Diamond guy?"

"He's just a friend."

"Riiiight. I bet he's the reason you can't call Darien your boyfriend..."

Serena's eyes widened. "That's not true!" She had Darien now. She was just shy about it. Why would she still want Diamond after it took her so long to admit her feelings for Darien? She just felt bad about it, right?

--

Serena met up with Diamond. She didn't know what she had been fussing about earlier. He seemed normal; he was laughing and smiling with her. She was crazy to think that he was hurt by what she had told him the other day.

He was now telling her about how intense his week's been. He was a business student and things were already piling up for him. "I'm also worried about Andrea," he confessed to her, hiding the lies behind his words. "She's keeping to herself most of the time. I know you could care less about her and God knows that she's not the nicest person in the world, but she's still my cousin."

Serena was surprised by his confession, but nonetheless touched by how much he cared for her. "It's all my fault," she said, looking to the floor.

"Don't be silly. You couldn't possibly have known that she'd react this way. She's just changed. I've never seen her act like this before," he said, shaking his head. "Besides, anyone with a right mind would know how great a person you are." Serena couldn't help but blush. Diamond sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you're dating Darien now. I shouldn't be saying those kinds of things."

"No, it's fine. I know you don't mean to. It's just a little uncomfortable..."

"I apologize, but I can't say I'll be able to stop myself. I'll try though," he said, giving her a winning smile.

Serena looked at him and smiled back. Diamond was just so... genuinely nice, so very different from his cousin.

"So... has he taken you out yet?" he asked suddenly.

Serena looked down at her empty cup. It felt awkward talking about Darien to Diamond knowing that he still had feelings for her. Still, there was no sense in hiding it. It wasn't like he didn't know and he seemed like he was fine with it. "We're going out this Saturday."

Diamond took note of this in his head. Andrea would want to know about this. Thoughts of his last conversation with her resurfaced clear in his mind.

"_You have to keep being her friend, D," Andrea said firmly._

"_I... can't. I can't just be her friend! Not when I feel this way about her..."_

_Andrea sighed. "Where are your balls? Do you want to get her back or not?"_

"_I do, but-"_

"_No buts. We're going all out this time. It's not too late to back out you know... I never said I needed a partner."_

_Diamond felt bad about this. He knew Andrea's character. He knew what she was capable of. But some part of him wanted to hurt Darien, wanted to drive him away so that he could have her back. Would it hurt Serena? Yes, at first. But she would learn to like him, appreciate him, maybe even love him. He just needed to find a way to get Darien out of the picture. For good. That guy didn't deserve a girl like Serena. _

_His mind was made up. "I already told you I want in," he said sternly._

"_Okay," she said, smiling. "You _have_ to get close to Serena, make her feel safe with you. And when Darien slips up, you'll be the one she'll fall back on."_

"_How do you know he'll slip up?"_

"_Easy. I'll make it happen," she said deviously._

"_How are you going to do that? We have no way of getting to him."_

"_Leave that to me, dear cousin. You just focus on Serena."_

_Diamond frowned. Was this what he really wanted to do? He had been so sure about this a few moments ago. 'No,' a voice inside of him said. But he didn't want to listen to that voice anymore. He wanted Serena. He had always stopped himself from doing what he really wanted to do, what he really wanted to say. For once, he wanted to unleash what was truly inside him. Yes, it was what he really wanted._

"_I'll meet with Serena during the week," he said._

"_Good. Call me when you find something worth exploring," Andrea said. "I'm glad you finally see things my way, D."_

"_Yeah... Me too..." Diamond responded, not entirely as convinced as he thought he was._

"Diamond, are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly.

He looked up in confusion. He had forgotten where he was for a second. He shook his head, remembering how stupid it was to feel so hesitant about this. He was going to make Darien regret what he'd done. He was going to take Serena back. "Sorry, I just remembered I had to meet with Andrea. I had completely forgotten about it. Time sure flies when I'm with you," he said, trying to convey what sincerity he had left in him.

Serena looked at him, surprised by his suddenness. "Oh. It's no problem. I wouldn't want her to try to poison me again or anything for keeping you," she replied, smiling.

Diamond chuckled. Hopefully, he didn't sound too fake. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he asked, picking up his bag.

"Sure, I'll be waiting," Serena said, a little sad that they had to cut their meeting short.

"Later," he said, walking away.

"Later," she said, waving.

--

Diamond walked out of the building. This was perfect. Andrea would be glad to know about Serena's date with Darien on Saturday. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Diamond. Can I talk to you for a second?" a voice, he dreaded knowing, interrupted.

Diamond looked up at the man standing before him. "Darien. Fancy seeing you here," he said sarcastically.

"Listen, is there somewhere where we can talk?" Darien said, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" he said, his words filled venom.

Darien frowned. How could he ever think this guy was going to help him? It was clear that he hadn't taken the news lightly. Heck, he almost sounded like Andrea. He still had to try. "I know you want nothing more than to punch me and you know I'd do the same to you, but I haven't. So you have to believe that I'm not here to fight you... yet," he said with a smirk.

Diamond turned around slowly. He did have a point. "I've got to meet someone, so if you want to tell me something, you're welcome to walk with me," he answered, without emotion, already walking away.

Darien exhaled. This was progress. He quickly caught up to him.

"So, Shields. Something tells me this isn't about how nice the weather is."

"No, it's about something much more serious than that."

"Well, my car is just around this corner, so spit it out," he said annoyed. Darien wasn't his favourite person in the world. He was spot on about the whole punching thing.

"I need your help," Darien said simply.

"What could you possibly need my help for?"

Darien frowned angrily. He had been nothing but polite with him and he still gave him the cold shoulder. "Will you cut the crap already? I don't want to be around you either, but this is serious. It's about Serena. And if you care about her like I think you do, you'll at least have the decency to hear me out."

Diamond was taken aback by his sudden outburst, but it only made him hate the guy even more. Still, he couldn't ignore the fact that it was about Serena. "Fine."

"Two days ago, your cousin followed me. If you ask me, she's crazy. And I mean that in the least demeaning of its definitions... I can't tell if what she's saying is just delusional rambling or if it's actually true. She said that she was going to hurt Serena and I'm prepared to believe her because it wouldn't be the first time. But this time... this time I think she's actually considering killing her and not just by accident."

Diamond listened. It didn't sound like his cousin. She wouldn't go to that extreme, would she? She would have told him about it right? "She actually said that?"

"Yes! She couldn't be more clear. I don't know if you've noticed, but Andrea's changed."

That was one fact he couldn't agree more on. But Diamond was now suddenly confused. Was he a pawn in her game as well? Andrea hadn't told him that part about her encounter with Darien. Was she planning something on her own? Hadn't they agreed on taking him down together?

No. Andrea would never betray him that way. She was just saying things out of anger. When he last spoke to her, she didn't seem like she was plotting Serena's death. Or else, what would be the purpose of him getting closer to Serena? She was just trying to scare Darien back into her arms. Yeah, that had to be it. Darien was just being paranoid. "So you want me to get some sort of restraining order on Andrea?"

Darien had watched as the emotions changed in Diamond's eyes. He didn't know if he had actually gotten the message through. "Something like that. I was hoping more along the lines of seeking professional help..."

"I see. I'll talk to her first."

"I just don't want anything to happen to Serena."

"Neither do I."

"So we have an understanding?" Darien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'll help you out."

"Thanks," Darien said, before walking away.

"Oh and Darien?" Darien quickly turned around at the sound of his name. "I'll back off, but I'm still not giving up on her," Diamond said, smugly.

Darien smirked. He had to admire the guy's persistence. If their places were reversed, he wouldn't give up on her either. "I wasn't expecting you to."

--

Diamond walked out the elevator into the apartment. It was one of the biggest you could find in Manhattan. It was fit for a princess.

But the person who lived here was no princess.

"You're late," said the girl lying on the couch.

"You should act a little happier to see me, Andrea," he said. "I've got some good news for you..." He was glad he had run into Darien earlier.

--

"Thanks for helping me out today, Diamond," Serena said, walking into her apartment with an armful of grocery bags.

"It's no problem at all. Heavy lifting's my specialty," he replied, bringing in two large boxes, one hooked under each arm. "Where do you want them?"

"Um... in the bedroom."

Diamond nodded and went to deposit what would soon be a dresser and a nightstand. He had spent all of his Thursday afternoon shopping all around the city for things Serena wanted for her apartment.

He went back to the kitchen and found Serena putting away her newly bought vegetables in the fridge. He didn't know that watching her doing such a simple task would evoke such feelings in him. She looked so peaceful... He desperately wanted her to be his. He just wanted a chance to show her how much he cared for her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, realizing that she was being stared at.

This quickly brought him back to the hurtful reality of her not belonging to him but to Darien. "No, just thirsty is all," he replied, hoping to conceal the truth.

"Sure, I bought new glassware for a reason," she said, rummaging through her bags. Diamond was looking at her weirdly. He had a kind of frown on his face, but not exactly. She couldn't help but think that the mood in the room had changed. "Aha!" she said pulling out a box of four clear glasses. "Tap water's okay?" she asked, pointing to the sink.

"Yeah," he said and waited for her to finish pouring. He also sensed that the air in the kitchen had changed. He took the glass she was offering and gulped in all down. "I'll head back down to get the rest of your things."

"You make it sound like I bought the whole store!" Serena said smiling.

"Well... you kinda did," Diamond said, chuckling, glad that the tension-free atmosphere was back.

"Oh, get out!" she said, happily. Serena shook her head. It was silly to think that something was wrong.

--

"Thanks again for helping me out," Serena said, munching on her fries.

"Seriously, it's no problem," Diamond replied. "Serena, you do realize that you just filled your fridge with nutritious food, yet you still manage to order fries and a burger."

"I'm dead tired. I didn't have the strength to cook. Besides, my cooking isn't what you call fine cuisine..."

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm serious! I tried cooking Darien dinner once and I had to go through at least three chicken breasts before getting one that was decent looking," she said. She remembered the aftermath of that evening. She had been so sad and depressed afterward.

Diamond saw her expression change. Why did she look sad at the mention of his name? Shouldn't her eyes light up? He frowned. He did not deserve to be with her. "Speaking of Darien... did he tell you where you're big date's going to be?"

"No, he's quite secretive about it. I know it involves dinner. Oh! He did mention that there was a surprise at his place... He was quite cryptic about that though..."

"Oh c'mon, Serena. You really have no idea what he's planning at _his _place?" Diamond said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... No... Should I?" she asked innocently.

Diamond's smile widened. "You are so naive..."

"What?" Serena asked. She was clearly missing something here. She kept staring at Diamond and he kept giving her this intense stare, as if he was trying to channel the answer to her through his eyes. That's when it hit her. "Oh. Ohhhh!!!" she said, looking away and blushing. "But no... No! Isn't it too early to do... that?"

Diamond laughed. "It's never too early for a guy!"

Serena's face frowned in shock, as if she didn't know that already. She knew most guys were pigs, but Darien was definitely not like most guys. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Diamond. "But... Darien's not like that. He's... different."

"Serena, no guy seems that way at first, but it all comes down to the same thing."

"So, you're saying that you wanted to get with me because... you wanted to... sleep with me?"

"You want the truth?"

Serena nodded. "Nothing but."

Diamond pondered her question for a minute. He had to choose his answer carefully, just so he didn't offend his "new friend". "Promise me you won't hate me. I'm just a guy after all," he started, looking her way for an answer. She nodded. "Sure, there was always some part of me that wanted it. But it wasn't the primary reason. I wanted to get to know you first. And seeing as you've known Darien for quite some time..."

Serena gulped. For two reasons: first, because Diamond just confessed that he wanted to sleep with her and there was a slight possibility of him still wanting to; and second, because she might actually find herself in the same bed as Darien on Saturday night.

Diamond saw the distress on her face. "Don't worry, Serena. I might be completely wrong. If you say Darien's different, then you might be fussing over nothing. I'm just providing you a bit insight into one guy's mind," he said, getting up from the floor. "Well... I have to go. I've got some work to finish for tomorrow."

"Right. School," Serena mumbled. Her mind was now preoccupied with these new thoughts. Was Darien planning on sleeping with her? Was that the surprise? Did that even count as a surprise?

She quickly got up to accompany Diamond to the door.

"Thanks for your help," Serena said at the doorstep.

"You're welcome. Just let me know if you need any help with putting the furniture up."

"Will do. Goodnight."

"Night," he said before walking away.

Serena shut the door. Unanswered questions were still racing through her head. Was she ready? Was she prepared to be... _naked_ with Darien? She blushed at the thought. Sure, she's seen his torso, but what was below the belt... No! What would he think of her under there? What would he think of her without any clothes on? Would he be repulsed?

"URGH!" Serena shouted, stomping her way to the bathroom. She turned the faucet on and splashed some water on her face to cool down. Why was she always such a nervous wreck when it came to Darien? Why was she asking herself all these stupid questions and why didn't she already know the answers to them?

There was only one thing that she was sure about. She needed new lingerie.

--

Diamond took out his cell phone and dialled the number he seemed to be dialling so often this week.

"Hello?" said the voice he'd come to trust.

"Andie, it's me," Diamond said through his phone.

"And?" she asked expectantly.

"Serena's supposed to go to Darien's place on Saturday."

"Excellent..." she replied an evil grin upon her face.

--

**Author's note:** Did you like it? Is Diamond too confusing? What do you think about his relationship with Serena? Please tell me what you think about anything!

I'm not going to make any promises on when the next chapter will be up just so I don't upset anymore of you... But it WILL be about the big date =). Until next time...


	12. AN: My title doesn't fit

**Author's note: **Okay people! Don't kill me! I know it's been a while since my last post, but I have a valid reason. My internet was on the fritz so I couldn't put up the chapter. Turns out my modem's a dinosaur, so the internet guy exchanged it for free. Everything's A-okay now! On to the important stuff...

**PREVIOUSLY (Chapter 11):** Serena met up with Diamond and they had a little chat. Everything seems to be normal. Unbeknownst to Serena, Diamond had a hidden agenda and is plotting the destruction of Serena and Darien's relationship with the help of his devious cousin Andrea. Darien, knowing that Diamond's Serena's friend, asks him for help in protecting Serena from the hands of his ex-girlfriend. What he doesn't know that Diamond's using his friendship to his advantage.

**Chapter 12**

**Stress? Check. Nervous? Check. Perfect evening? Check.**

Serena paced her living room back and forth. She was ready. Or she thought she was. Okay, let's face it. She definitely wasn't ready.

She took a long look at herself in the new hall mirror she bought yesterday with Mina. She looked good, right? Mina the fashion guru picked it out so it must look superb. She definitely wasn't plain old Serena tonight.

Mina had picked out the perfect outfit for her: a simple black sleeveless top tucked under her high-waist poufy knee-length coral skirt, held up by a thick black belt, topped with black ballerinas along with a matching purse and jewellery. She had redone her hair in soft ringlets. She was definitely going to have to ask her dad for an advance on her allowance.

As she observed her reflection for the hundredth time, she couldn't help but see the nervousness in her eyes. Sure, she was excited, as any girl would be about their first date. But as every girl knows, there's always that anxious feeling in your stomach and _that part_ always had the most dreadful questions to ask. It always starts with 'Am I dressed right?' or 'Is it over the top?'. Then moves on to 'Will he think I'm pretty?'. Then comes the more complicated things like 'Will he kiss me tonight?' and 'How should I act?' or 'Will he still like me tomorrow?'.

But this evening, Serena had the most prominent and nerve-wracking question glued to her mind: would they be sleeping together?

Serena shut her eyes to try to calm down. Ever since that dinner with Diamond, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. How could she not? This would be her first time. 'Ugh... Let's not get too hasty, Serena. You don't know that's going to happen...' she told herself. But it was a possibility. And she at least had to be prepared. That's why she was wearing the sexiest underwear she'd ever seen underneath her attire.

She heard the doorbell. He was here. Serena glanced at the clock. 6 pm. Right on time.

God, she was nervous.

She moved to the buzzer to let Darien in.

There was no turning back now.

--

Darien walked up the steps towards her apartment. He was intensely excited about tonight. He had meticulously thought everything through. He had been planning this evening for the last few days. He regretted not being there when she had to search for her apartment's things, but hopefully tonight was going to make up for it. This night was going to be a night she would never forget...

As much as he was confident, he was also quite nervous. He had never felt like this before, not for any girl or any other occasion that could provoke an awful feeling of anxiety. He had never put this much effort into wooing a girl he liked and he was more than happy that it was Serena he was pouring so much into this night for.

He reached her floor and stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, waiting for him at her doorstep, a smile immediately adorning her face at the sight of him.

She was beautiful. Of course, Serena was a natural beauty already, but tonight, she was breathtaking and she wasn't even in a formalwear. There was just a glow to her. The way she was looking at him now... He knew that the image would be engraved in his mind forever.

In that moment, an overwhelming feeling came over him. He wanted to kiss her. He _needed_ to kiss her.

Serena watched as Darien strode quickly to her and before she knew it, his lips were on hers, capturing them in the most passionate kiss they've ever shared. Serena's cheeks coloured pink as she felt Darien's hand on the nape of her neck holding her in place. Her upsetting thoughts from earlier vanished. They would come back later, but she could care less right now. Her hand moved to his chest to rest below his shoulder, near his collar. She tugged on his shirt, bringing him a little closer, deepening their kiss.

After what felt like mere seconds, she felt him slowly pull away. "Well... hello to you too, Darien," she said, her breath ragged.

Darien smiled, his forehead still touching hers. "God, I've missed you..." he said huskily.

Serena snorted, moving back a little. "We've been dating for less than a week."

"You can't tell me you haven't missed this..." Before she knew it, his lips were once again on hers. She barely had enough time to begin enjoying it when he rapidly pulled away, causing her to whimper. Darien smiled in satisfaction. His point was proven. Serena frowned slightly. "You look very nice tonight, Meatball Head."

Serena blushed despite the nickname. "Thank you," she said, her eyes roaming over his body. He looked gorgeous with his dark green button down shirt rolled up to his elbows and black slacks. The smell of his cologne gave him bonus points too. She couldn't believe Darien was hers.

Darien noticed her eyes roaming up and down his body. He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Serena's blush returned as she realized he was smiling at her. "Shut up," she quickly said, turning away to lock her door.

"But I haven't said anything!" Darien replied, chuckling.

"Let's just go..." she said, hurrying down the stairs while Darien laughed not too far behind.

--

"You remembered our deal I hope," Serena said, walking out her apartment building.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Darien said, smugly.

Serena looked up and down her block. No sign of that wretched motorbike. An extremely shiny convertible caught her eye. She had never seen it here before. "So, where's your car?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You're looking at it," he answered.

"Um... what?" she said, confused.

"That's my car, right there," he replied categorically. "The Porsche."

"Did you say Porsche?"

Darien smiled and unlocked the doors with the push of a button. The lights of the car flashed.

Serena's eyes widened. It WAS his.

"Aren't you coming?" Darien asked, holding the passenger door open for her.

Serena promptly headed in. It still had that new car smell. Maybe he rented it. Just for tonight.

"You don't believe it's mine, do you?" Darien asked as he shut his door.

"It's just... You don't... You don't look-"

"Rich?" he finished for her with a smile.

Serena looked at him disapprovingly. "That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say 'the type'."

"You're definitely right on that note. I hate bringing this thing out of the garage. This is just another way my parents make up for not being in my life."

"I wish my parents could give me presents like this."

"That's what you say now, but it all comes with a price..." he finished as he started the car.

"By price, you mean the fifty percent chance of it getting stolen?" she asked, smoothing her hand over the dashboard in amazement.

Darien chuckled, zooming off. "Something like that..."

--

Serena hurried out of his Porsche. She wasn't sure being in a car with Darien was safer than being on a motorcycle. It didn't matter which type of vehicle he was on. The man liked speed and had cat-like reflexes. Not a good combo.

After thanking God she was still alive, she observed her surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked looking at the big empty space in front of her. It didn't help that she had her eyes closed for a good chunk of the way, much to Darien's amusement.

"We, my dear, are at a hanger in Jersey."

"A hanger?" she repeated in an incomprehensive tone.

"Turn around. It's that way."

"Oh," she uttered, embarrassed. Serena turned and saw a couple of big structures in the shape of a half-cylinder. She frowned. She didn't understand why Darien brought her here. This was definitely a peculiar place for a first date. Or for any date for that matter. She was expecting a fancy restaurant or something, but a hanger...?

"I know what you're thinking," he started. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noted her unsure expression. "C'mon," he said softly, putting his hand out. Serena looked at it sceptically, still not sure what this was about. "Don't you trust me?"

She didn't know it at first, but she did. Completely.

She realized then that even back in high school, even throughout their bickering and fighting, she would still feel somewhat protected around him. It felt only natural to trust him now.

She reached for his hand and let herself be led away.

--

"You work here?!" Serena exclaimed loudly as they walked into the hanger, causing a few people who working on some planes to stare at them.

Darien smiled apologetically at them and continued to explain. "I teach people to fly as a part-time job. I'm a certified flying instructor," he said proudly. Serena raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't believe it. Darien sighed and continued. "I used to take flying lessons back home. Another gift from my parents... But I took an extreme liking to this one." He paused. "You know... I've never brought anyone flying with me before. Anyone close to me that is... Not even Andrew. You're the first."

Serena blushed and looked to the floor. She felt extremely special and flattered. She was the first. EVER. Then a thought occurred to her. "We're not actually going flying now, are we?"

"You bet we are," he said. "You think I brought you here for nothing?" he asked with a smile.

Serena's mouth dropped open. "Um... you sure we can't do it some other day?" she asked. With the way he drove his motorcycle and his car, she wasn't sure she wanted to get on a plane with him. "I mean I value my life-"

Darien chuckled. "I'm insulted, Meatball Head! Flying a plane is different than driving a car." Serena smiled sheepishly. "I fly people for a living. You think they'd appreciate speeding through the air at G-Force speeds? Not that any of these planes could go that fast..." he finished, running his fingers through his hair.

Serena sucked in a breath at the sight of him doing that little gesture. She suddenly felt warm. Very warm. She wished she was running _her_ fingers through his hair. And more... 'Wait, what?!' her mind screamed.

"Serena... Don't feel bad," Darien started, mistaking her silence for guilt. Serena immediately straightened up. "I know you wish I drove more like an old lady, but I like going fast and trust me I've never been in an accident. Ever. And that should tell you something, especially in a city like New York."

Serena shrugged her perverted thoughts away. "You're right. I overreacted," she said. "Way to ruin a date Serena..." she mumbled to herself, feeling completely stupid all of a sudden.

"Ruin it?" Darien laughed. "It hasn't even started yet!" he exclaimed, taking her hand in his once again.

--

"This is why I couldn't help you out this week with your apartment. I wanted the weekend off so I had to switch shifts with another instructor to make up for my hours," Darien said, as they walked towards what seemed to be the main office.

Serena nodded, but that anxious part of her had found more questions to ask. Why would he want the weekend off? Was he going to be too tired tomorrow? But why would he be too tired? Because they would stay up all night doing... But didn't she just _want_ to a few seconds ago?

"Are you okay?" Darien asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, fine," she said, thankful for the interruption. "Just a little nervous that's all. The last time I was in a plane was when I was two."

"You're safe with me," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Darien! You're a little early!" a man said loudly as he approached them. He was short and chubby, probably in his fifties and had this joyful appeal to him.

"Bernie! How are you?" Darien asked.

"Good, good... I take it this is the little lady who's got you all dazed these days?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Darien.

"Hum... This is Serena. Serena this is Bernard, my boss."

"Nice to meet you," Serena said, gracefully.

"Oh! The pleasure is all mine, believe me! It's great to be able to finally meet the girl who's captured Darien's heart! He hasn't stopped talking about you since-"

"Really..." Serena asked, glancing sideways at Darien, loving the fact that for once, HE was the one who was embarrassed.

"Hum, that's enough Bernard," Darien said sternly, but not reproachfully. "I've got to double check on Marie."

Serena frowned. "Marie?" she asked questioningly.

Bernard smiled. "Don't worry! Marie's the name of his plane. He loves her to death."

Darien shook his head. Bernard made him sound like some kind of loser. "I named her after my mom," he said, turning to Serena. "My biological mom."

"Oh," was all she said.

"I've already checked up on her," said Bernard. "She's all fuelled up and ready to go."

"Thanks, Bernie," Darien replied, walking away towards the other end of the hanger.

Bernard turned to Serena. "You enjoy yourself up there. He really likes you that one." With that, he winked and walked into the office.

Serena felt herself blush and hurried to join Darien. Her heart sang at the thought of Darien speaking so highly of her to his boss. That meant something right? Slowly, the prospective of spending the night with him didn't seem so scary...

--

"Okay. Maybe I should've travelled a little more..." Serena said, her eyes shut tight and her hands gripping the armrests. They were going to take off soon and she didn't like the rickety sounds coming from the tiny plane. Darien smiled to himself. Serena snuck a peek at her partner. "This isn't funny!"

"I beg to differ!" he said laughing.

"If I weren't scared shitless about taking off I'd slap you right now." She heard Darien chuckle. "Why aren't we taking off yet?!" she asked, aggravated.

"Relax... Just focus on my voice. You really want this date to be over quickly, huh?"

"It's not that... It's just all this anxiety and stress... All these locomotive activities you do... It can't be good for me."

"I'm just putting some excitement back into your life."

"Or you're trying to give me a heart attack."

"Now why would I want to do that? I wouldn't want you to miss this for the world."

Serena grimaced, her eyes still shut. "Huh?"

"Open your eyes, Serena..."

And so she did. The sun was glowing so bright, she had to squint for a few seconds. She realized that it was quite close. She hadn't noticed they had left the ground. She had been too busy stressing out and focusing on his voice. But there it was. The most beautiful sunset she had ever laid her eyes upon. She had seen pretty sunsets before, but they were just that. Pretty.

From way up here, the sunset was completely different. The sky's colours meshed together in such a way that it made it hard to believe that such colours could even exist.

"Oh, Darien..." she said softly, her fear of flying suddenly dissipating.

"It's beautiful, right?"

"Beautiful! It's incredible!" she exclaimed, turning to him. She watched as he manned the plane. He looked so at ease, so content. They were still going higher. She smiled. "Thank you," she said, softly.

Darien turned and smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Meatball Head."

The night was going off to a great start.

--

**Author's note:** So? How was it? Was there enough Darien and Serena goodness in it? This is only the first part of their date, so it ain't over yet! I just didn't want to make this chapter uber long and make it seem never-ending. What do you think of the title? I had such a hard time finding the appropriate name. I didn't just want to name it something lame like "The Big Date". Ugh. As usual, tell me what you think and whatnot. I really appreciate it =).


	13. The Roller Coaster of Emotions

**Author's note:** Yes, yes, I know. I haven't updated in FOREVER. You can all bash me if you want! I deserve it. Truth is, job hunting isn't as easy as I thought it would be and let's just say that it hasn't been the greatest time for my creative juices to flow. But at least I'm here now and I've made a promise to myself, and to you all, that I wouldn't leave a story unfinished because I HATE that and it would be hypocritical of me to do so to you guys, right? So here we go...

**PREVIOUSLY (Chapter 12): **The big date. Need I say more? No, but I will just because it's been so long. Serena's quite nervous about the whole evening and she can't seem to find a way to cope with it. Darien picks her up and brings her to his workplace. She finds out he's a part-time flying instructor and meets his jolly boss, Bernard. She also finds out that she's dead scared of flying when Darien brings her up into the sky himself, but the fear is immediately gone at the sight of the sunset. Cheesy, huh?

**Chapter 13**

**The Roller Coaster of Emotions**

Darien pulled into the parking lot, the blond at his side. They had just arrived at his apartment building. A figure in the shadows watched as Darien hurried to Serena's side to open her door.

'Always the perfect gentleman...' the person scoffed in her mind.

She continued observing their relaxed figures, taking in their smiling faces. For a minute, her heart sank at the thought that they had once been like that too; holding hands, laughing together... all that mushy stuff.

But now, it only served as fuel for her anger and revenge.

A maniacal grin spread across her face as the elevator doors closed behind the couple. She dialled her cousin. "Diamond? The fun's about to start."

--

"I regret not filming you up there!" exclaimed Darien, hearing the closing of the elevator doors.

"I'm sure it was funny as hell..." Serena said sarcastically.

"Aw, c'mon, Meatball Head. You were adorable with your eyes closed and clenched fists!" Serena couldn't help but blush. "Unlike now..." he said softly.

Serena frowned as her blush of embarrassment became one of anger. Couldn't annoying Darien stay hidden for a while? "Oh? And how do you suppose I look now?" she said offended.

"Beautiful."

Serena's eyes widened. "What...?" It wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear.

"You heard me..." he said, huskily. Darien was much closer to her now. He was almost pinning her to the wall. His eyes were dark and penetrating. She wanted to turn away, but something in them kept her gaze transfixed on his. He lifted one arm and brought it near her head. She felt slightly trapped, but in a good way. She closed her eyes and waited for the eventual kiss.

The elevator dinged and she felt a whoosh of air. "We're here, Meatball Head," she heard Darien say.

He was quickly walking away and she could hear his footsteps retreating down the hall. Serena hurried out of the elevator before the doors could close on her. Her fists were balled at her side. She could almost see the smirk on his face as her eyes bore into his skull because she was sure he had one.

Serena sighed. It was just a roller coaster of emotions when it came to Darien, wasn't it.

--

Serena had a little time to compose herself before arriving in front of his apartment beside him. She couldn't let him see that the fact that he didn't kiss got to her.

Darien smiled knowingly beside her. "Welcome to my humble abode... again," he said, before turning the key and revealing the contents of his apartment.

Serena remembered what his apartment looked like before, but now it was completely different. There was softer lighting coming from the living room, partially because of large white candles, giving it a romantic glow to the apartment.

Candles. Weren't those usually a sign in movies when people are about to do it? Serena's mind started racing with _those_ thoughts again. Of course he brought me to his apartment! Where else would we do it? Diamond's voice appeared amongst her brain's clutter, '... it all comes down to the same thing.'

Her mind screamed in every direction. "Can I use your bathroom?" Serena asked suddenly.

"Sure," Darien replied. "You remember where it is...?"

"Mmhm," she responded curtly as she walked away.

--

Serena shut the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup started running a little. She pulled out her eyeliner from her clutch and started reapplying it around her eyes.

'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself. 'Most girls would want to get into bed with a gorgeous guy like Darien, right? So, what's wrong with me?' Serena briefly remembered the vivid emotions she got while she was at the hanger. She knew she had wanted it then, but why was she all of a sudden nervous again? 'Molly's done it, so has Raye and Lita. Mina's probably already done it... Even Amy's not a virgin anymore! Why can't I just go with it?!'

Serena sighed and leaned over the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. A younger version of herself with meatballs on her head flashed before her. It was time to think like an adult. What would she say to another person in the same situation as herself? 'You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Serena. And if Darien doesn't understand that then he's not the right guy for you,' she resolved in her head.

Serena took a deep breath and walked back out.

It was easier said than done.

--

Serena gasped as she walked back into the kitchen.

Dinner was set on the table. The table was neatly covered with a thin cloth and two long candles lit the small space between her seat and Darien's. Soft music was playing in the background.

Serena hurried to her seat and Darien pulled it out for her, just as a waiter at a fancy restaurant would normally do. She took a better look at the food that was laid out for her.

Her eyes formed tears as she realized what it was. It was the exact dinner she had once tried out for him. The dinner she had spent so much time cooking that night he came home late. The dinner she had to throw out because she couldn't bear to look at it. All that chicken... All of it for him.

"Darien..." she said, her voice catching in her throat.

"I know I wasn't very nice to you that day, Serena... And I know you put a lot of effort into it, for me... And I just shrugged everything off like a selfish bastard... But I'm making it up to you now. I know it's a little simple for a first date, but-"

"No. It's perfect," she said smiling. Back then, she had wanted something new, a new life _without_ Darien. But in reality, she had wanted a life _with_ Darien. Back then, she had thought that that dinner had meant the beginning of their separate lives, but she was wrong. It had been a failed attempt to bring them together. And now it was back and she had Darien. This was where they start.

Darien smiled back at her.

"I'm pretty sure yours tastes much better than mine anyway," she said, digging into her chicken.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more," he replied teasingly.

Serena frowned playfully as she munched on the most delectable piece of chicken she'd ever tasted.

"Would you like some wine?" Darien asked before popping the cork.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked, mimicking offense.

He poured the contents of the bottle neatly into their glasses. "How can you tell?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Serena smiled and took her glass.

She lifted it as if to say 'Cheers' and with one sip, she was in heaven. It was the greatest wine she'd ever had. "Wow, this stuff's good!" she exclaimed, before taking another gulp.

"Another one of my many talents..."

"You make wine too?" she asked amazed. At this point, with all that he'd recently revealed to her, she'd believe that Darien was Superman.

He laughed. "No, I just have a knack for choosing wine."

"Oh," she uttered, a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

Darien was growing fonder of that colour spreading across them. "Well, bon appétit," he said, softly.

"Uh... yeah, what you said," she replied, awkwardly.

Darien's smile widened at her response. There was never a dull moment with Serena.

--

"Yeah, that definitely tasted better than mine did..." Serena said, leaning back into her chair as she laid her hand on her full stomach.

Darien smiled as he wiped the edge of his mouth. "I'm glad you liked it," he said, glancing at the clock. "It's getting late..."

"Yeah... You're right. I should be getting home," Serena answered as she was getting up. "Woops!" she said, losing her balance.

Darien immediately shot up from his seat to steady her. "I think you've had a little too much wine..."

"Well, whose fault is that?" she asked. "You picked out that awesome tasting wine and you expect me to not drink it?" she said, pointing her finger against his chest.

Darien couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked frustrated. This only made him smile more. "I'm just a little woozy that's all... I should sit down for a bit. On the couch," she said, making her way into the living room.

Darien watched as she plopped herself down onto his couch, draping her legs over its length. He sighed with laughter and made his way beside her, lifting her legs up so that he could sit down himself.

"No one said you could sit there," Serena said.

"Last time I checked, it was my couch," he replied.

"Yeah, whatever..." she mumbled stretching, by spreading her legs a little wider.

Without wanting to, Darien caught a glimpse of what was under her skirt. Black... lacy... underwear... He immediately averted his gaze. He felt very warm all of a sudden. Images of Serena sprawled in front of him sprouted in his mind... She was wearing nothing but that black-

"Darien? It's hot. Can you open a window?" Serena asked out of the blue.

His mind was instantly out of the gutter. He was glad about the distraction. "Yeah. You're right. It is getting kind of hot in here..." he said, getting up to open the farthest window.

He stood there for a few seconds breathing in the cool breeze, regaining his thoughts. He mustn't be too rash or too quick tonight. It was only their first date after all.

"Darien? Aren't you going to come back here?" Serena called out to him, as she draped herself over the edge of the couch.

"Uh, yeah... In a minute..." he said nonchalantly. He needed to calm down and breathe. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt.

Serena was feeling hot. Not only hot as in temperature, but hot as in emotionally. The fact that she just saw Darien loosening his buttons didn't help either. Her gaze moved to his hairless chest and she couldn't help but want to touch him there. She figured it was the wine taking effect. She knew she wasn't drunk, but she wasn't sober either. She was in between. Conscious and happy. Her nervousness had depleted tenfold and was replaced by something else. Desire. Want...

Darien had his back turned to her now and she could easily detect his sculpted form underneath his clothes. The nape of his neck looked so inviting. His strong arms belonged around her... What was wrong with her? Not too long ago she was having a panic attack in his bathroom and now she was completely on the other end of the scale. Oh well... She didn't want to think about the logic behind it all. Right now, there wasn't any room for questions. Only action.

Serena moved up from the couch, slowly and silently making her way to where Darien was standing. Her arms slithered around his body. Her hands rested on his chest. "Mmmm... Darien..." she cooed.

Darien's eyes widened in surprise. Just when he was finally void of all dirty thoughts, she just had to pop up behind him like that. Say his name like that... "Serena..." he said, releasing her grip and turning around.

"Hmmm?" she said coyly, raising an eyebrow at him.

God, she looked so tempting now. Her body was begging to be taken. Her eyes showed everything she was feeling. Everything he was feeling as well, but he knew he couldn't take advantage of her. Not when she was like this. "Serena, we can't do this right now..." he said, running his hand through his hair, as he sat on the window sill.

The sight of him doing that did not help his case. "Why not? I know you want it as much as I do..." she said, coming closer.

"Serena, stop."

"I know you want me, Darien... I can see it. I can feel it..." she said, putting her hand on his crotch.

"Stop it!" he shouted, moving away.

Serena frowned, a little hurt. Why was he being like this? Why was he pushing her away? Wasn't this what he wanted? What all guys wanted? Didn't he want her?

Darien saw the hurt in her eyes. "Serena, look... I'm sorry I screamed at you. It's just..."

"It's just I'm too young?"

"No..."

"Ugly?"

"No, Serena! I've already told you how much I want you. It's just... I don't want it to be like this..."

"What's wrong with now?"

"You're not completely yourself..."

"But I am!" she shouted, a little more lucid. It was beginning to frustrate her. "I want you, Darien! Is that so bad? I may be a little tipsy, but I know what I'm doing! I know what I'm getting into! Sure the wine's getting to me, but maybe it's a good thing! All week I've been fussing over this stupid sex thing and now that I finally realize that I love you-"

Darien turned around. "What did you say?"

Serena's eyes widened in shock. Had she really said that? She had just blurted it out in the middle of a sentence.

Darien moved towards her. "What did you say?" he asked softly, looking in her eyes this time to confirm any truth behind her words.

"I said... I said I love you..." she said looking straight at him. She was suddenly very terrified of his reaction. He probably thought she was some crazy-in-love fan girl or something. It was way too soon to say these kinds of things, right? Yet she couldn't help but feel as though she'd loved him for a very long time and just didn't have the guts to admit it to him, or to herself.

Darien let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was true. It wasn't the alcohol talking. Those were her words, words that she truly felt. He knew that he felt the same way. He'd known for a while but had never wanted to believe it. "I love you too, Meatball Head," he said, cupping her cheek with one hand.

Serena smiled with relief and happiness. He loved her. _He loved her_.

Darien smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. The taste of her lips only made him want to deepen the kiss further. Serena kissed him back with all the fervour she could muster.

The kiss immediately turned passionate as Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping a fistful of hair with one hand. She suddenly felt hot all over. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted more.

She didn't know what was happening to her. She wanted Darien like she never wanted anyone before. She wanted to feel his skin under her fingertips. She wanted him to touch her all over. All these very vivid thoughts she didn't know she had inside her were suddenly bursting out. Her hands moved to the front of his shirt and started unbuttoning the rest it.

"Serena..." he whispered, ruggedly, slight protest in his voice.

"Shhh... I want this, Darien. I want you to be my first," she said, looking deep into his eyes, convincing him that what she felt was real. She knew he wasn't going to say no.

She pushed herself back up so her lips crushed his, conveying all the passion she felt in that moment. She unbuttoned the last button, revealing his smooth toned abdomen. It only made her want more. She pushed off the piece of clothing, revelling in his smooth shoulders, feeling his strong arms. She moaned against his lips.

Darien's hands moved down her back towards her bottom. Serena moaned once again and he couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her up into his arms and her legs locked themselves around his hips. She kicked off her shoes. She was fully pressed against his body, which only aroused him more. She felt his manhood, hard against her center, making her want him even more.

Darien's hand moved under her skirt to feel her bare skin. He groaned into her mouth as he brushed his fingers against her lacy number. He realized that they were against the window. He didn't want to do it here. He started moving towards his bedroom. He moved through his apartment swiftly, careful not to knock anything down in the dim lighting.

Serena moved away from his lips and moved towards his neck. She barely knew what she was doing, but it seemed like her body did. She suckled and nibbled on the soft flesh there, making Darien utter noises of pleasure as he fumbled with his shoes and bedroom door. Serena smirked and felt a little powerful. She moaned into his ear and nibbled on his lobe.

Darien smiled. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Serena smiled against his ear. "You're going to wish you hadn't..." he said, throwing her lightly on his bed, causing her to yelp.

She was breathless and sprawled on his sheets. She looked radiant against the soft light of his beside lamp. Beautiful. Breathtaking...

He moved beside her, their eyes connecting with each other. His hand moved to caress her cheek. Her eyes shone with love and affection and anticipation... His hand moved down to her neck, caressing the incredibly soft skin there.

Serena wanted to feel his skin against hers. She gently held his hand and brought it under the hem of her top. She slowly sat up, her hair sprawling around her head like gold, as she lifted her arms over head looking directly at him, asking him to move to the next step.

He looked at her pleading eyes. He sat up, keeping the hand under her shirt in place. He slowly pulled her top over her head and threw it at the end of the room. They were now face to face. Serena stood on her knees and started unbuckling the belt holding her skirt up. Darien watched her sure hands and her determined eyes as she moved the skirt over her thighs and off the bed.

Serena smiled as she watched Darien's expression of awe at the sight of her underwear. Her new lingerie was definitely worth it. She moved slowly towards him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Darien placed a kiss between her breasts as his hands moved up her thighs then onto the top of her arms. He moved the straps of her bra over her shoulders and unhooked its clasp. Serena moved the rest of it away.

Darien was now in between her soft peaks and couldn't resist touching them. One of his hands covered one of her breast while the other grabbed hold of her bum. His hand kneaded her breast, rubbing her nipple. Serena's mouth formed an 'o' of pleasure as desire consumed her.

Darien moved up, capturing her free nipple in his mouth. Serena took a sharp breath and immediately relaxed into the feeling of Darien's tongue. She felt his hand leave her other breast and was slowly moving downwards, towards her middle.

Darien's thumb felt her wetness through her underwear and he hardened even more, if that was even possible. He applied pressure against her folds causing her to whimper with pleasure. He kept doing so faster and faster.

"Oh, Darien..."

At that moment, he needed to show her how much he felt about her, how much he wanted her. He removed himself from her breast and stood up on his knees and grabbed her fiercely in an incredibly strong kiss.

"Mmmm..." she moaned, between his lips, dazed with passion.

Serena's hands wanted to feel him as well, just as he felt her. Her hands moved fast as she undid his belt and zipper. She pulled his pants and underwear down to reveal his hard member. She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she wanted to pleasure him. She held it and moved her hand up and down his shaft. He groaned. She must be doing it right.

Her hands felt blissfully good on him. Darien was sure that if she persisted, he wasn't going to be able to last long and this wasn't how he wanted her first time to be. His hands moved down to stop her from pleasuring him further and he slowly leaned her back towards the bed, against his pillows, without leaving her lips.

He kicked off his bottoms and slowly pulled away from her. Their breathing was heavy. He knew that after this next step, there was no turning back.

He reached over to his bedside table and opened a drawer to pull out a small plastic square. Serena knew what it was. She gulped.

"You can still say no..." he said, sensing her nervousness.

She smiled. She knew they were moving quite fast. She knew that they had floated over second and third base and were now going straight for the home run, but she wanted to do this. She wanted Darien. She loved him and he loved her back. She wasn't about to turn back now.

She took the plastic wrapper, tore it open and moved towards him. With delicate movements, she placed the condom over his member and kissed him, showing him how much she desired him.

Darien moved over her and pulled down her underwear, leaving her enough space to push it off. He shifted on top of her and placed himself over her opening. He looked into her eyes one more time in case he missed some signal for him to stop.

Serena pulled his head down and enveloped him in a frenzied kiss. She felt him enter her and she whimpered. It hurt.

Darien stopped moving.

"No... Don't stop..." she said in his ear. "Keep going..."

He pushed further into her and slowly started moving in and out of her. Little by little, the pain subsided into pleasure once again.

"Serena... Oh, Serena..." he found himself saying over and over.

"Oh God, Darien..." she purred into his ear, gripping his back in ecstasy.

He loved the sound of his name on her lips. It was slowly sending him over the edge.

Darien moved faster and faster, harder and harder, with Serena meeting his every thrust. He was about to spill over and he knew she was about to as well. Something inside her was building and it was desperate to be released.

"Serena, I'm about to-"

"Don't stop, Darien! Keep- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Darieeeeen!"

"Serenaaaa!"

Darien felt her inner walls clamp down around his member as they both came in unison. He removed himself from her and lay beside her, panting heavily. He quickly disposed of the piece of latex enveloping his shaft. He turned around and propped himself on one arm, looking at his spent beauty.

Serena opened her eyes. That felt... There were no words to describe it. Was sex always this good? She turned to look at her handsome prince. "That was amazing..." she muttered.

Darien smirked. "_You_ were amazing."

Serena blushed. Darien moved his fingers to touch her soft pink cheek. "I love you, Serena. I really truly do..." he said with sincerity.

"I know, Darien. I know," she said, closing her eyes. They felt very heavy all of a sudden. She yawned, causing Darien to smile. "Goodnight, my love," she said.

"Goodnight, my Meatball Head."

Serena frowned slightly, but didn't have the energy to do anything about it.

--

**Author's note:** Well? How was it? Was it worth the wait? Too cheesy? Too steamy? Not steamy enough? Too romantic? Finally! A chapter deserving the 'M' rating! Tell me what you think, okay? Reviews are my driving force! Until next time... Hopefully, soon...


	14. We've got them now

**Author's note: **Hey there! I'm pretty happy with the reviews I got from my last chapter! You guys didn't seem too angry about my slight disappearance... And so I promptly continued on with this chapter, which was surprisingly easy to write compared to others. I'd also like to point out that the point of the story isn't about sex scenes. I mean, sure, I'd like to slip a few of them throughout the fic, but I don't want it to be like some sort of Harlequin novel or something because they're not the main thing. I'll put them where I think they should be and their length will be appropriate for the continuity of the story. So those of you who are looking for a steamy read at every chapter: sorry to disappoint. Maybe my next fic'll be more to your liking?

So here are a few shout-outs, then on with the story!

**Meeh:** What can I say... To each his own, I guess. But what is it exactly that you found was missing? Just so I can improve myself.

**sere:** I'm glad you thought it was =)

**Megumi-chan:** Yes! They finally did! Weight off my shoulders! I'm glad you liked it =)

**PREVIOUSLY (Chapter 13):** Darien brought Serena back to his place. Serena was still nervous about the whole sex thing, but decided to be a grownup about it. Once she saw the dinner Darien had prepared for the both of them and drank some wine, her anxiety died down and her inner thoughts began acting out of their own accord, making Darien feel quite uncomfortable. By coming on too strongly, Serena caused a scene, making both her and Darien say those three little words. One thing led to another and the first of many steamy nights began...

**Chapter 14**

**We've got them now**

Darien awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned then turned over to shut it off. He remembered that he wasn't alone and looked to see if the loud beeping noise had awoken his sleeping beauty.

Darien had to try hard to keep his laughter to a minimum. There was Serena, face down in the pillows, her arms over her head. A muffled snore could be heard, quite the opposite of what he had pictured her sleeping habits would be.

As if she knew someone was staring at her, Serena lifted her head off the pillows and looked around with heavy eye lids. Her hair was all over the place. She found Darien looking at her with a huge grin plastered upon his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked groggily.

"Nothing..." Darien replied, quickly looking away. He'd keep that image to himself.

Serena yawned loudly. She had one of the most peaceful sleeps ever.

Then it hit her.

Serena suddenly remembered what had happened last night. The plane ride, the dinner and the... the... sex. The _amazing_ sex. She blushed at the thought and noticed that her chest was completely exposed. She unsubtly pulled the covers up to her chin.

Darien chuckled. She was embarrassed about what had happened yesterday. The mere thought of it kind of got him back in the mood. "I see you remember last night," he said, still giving her that grin, as he inched closer to her. Serena was sure she was blushing a deep red right now. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about..." he continued as he reached over to caress her arm. Serena pulled the covers tighter around her chest, causing Darien to grin wider. "How 'bout I give you a little replay?" he asked before placing soft butterfly kisses on her neck.

Serena didn't get a chance to respond as she let her eyes close to take in the sensations his kisses were giving her. Her grip on the covers slowly released itself, providing Darien with the chance to remove the sheets from her body.

She felt Darien move lower and lower until he arrived at her breasts. She felt the swirl of his tongue over her mounds, causing a deep moan to escape her lips. She felt the need to grasp onto something. Her hand moved up his back and onto his head where she was able to grab a fistful of his jet black hair.

Darien was getting more and more aroused by the slight tugs he felt in his hair. The fact that he could provide her with so much pleasure by doing so little didn't help either. He made his way lower, over her belly, to rest on her folds.

"Darien...?" she said in an uncertain voice. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with the idea of him being in that specific area.

"Trust me, Serena..." he said softly and she felt his tongue dart out and flick over her clit.

Serena sucked in a breath as Darien continued moving his tongue expertly between her legs. She spread herself wider as she grabbed a hold of the pillows around her head. God it felt great.

Darien's tongue moved in circled motions and soon, she was dripping wet.

Serena had never felt this before. It was different than what she had experienced last night. She was sweating, just lying there. The fact that Darien was licking her, _tasting_ her, there made her feel incredibly hot and sexy. It made her want to feel more of him. "Darien, I need you..." she purred.

It took a lot of effort for him to not just stop what he was doing and take her right then and there. He so badly wanted to answer her plea, but he wanted to pleasure her this way and he was going to do so until she came.

Her moans were becoming louder and her breaths were getting heavier. He knew she was close.

Serena felt herself nearing closer to her release. His mouth was doing amazing things to her and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to hold out for long.

"Oh God, Darien... Ahhhhhh!" she shouted, as her body was taken over by an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. Her body was trembling as Darien kept his tongue on her now sensitive area.

He removed himself from her and quickly opened his drawer to pull out another little square package. He quickly slipped it on.

Serena was panting heavily and was taken by surprise when she felt Darien enter her. Pleasure after pleasure... She wasn't sure she could take anymore.

She opened her eyes and saw him hovering above her, his face contorted with bliss. Her hands moved up his sides. She had an idea.

Serena had to muster up all the strength she had to push him over onto his back. Darien's eyes widened. She knew he was surprised.

Serena smiled sexily. "It's my turn now..."

Darien watched as her body moved up and down his shaft. His hands made their way up to her waist, steadying her, guiding her. Serena's hands were on his thighs and she was biting her lower lip, leaving her front completely exposed. Her perfect breasts were bouncing up and down in unison with her movements and Darien could see his member going in and out of her. The sight was driving him wild.

Serena then bent down and placed her mouth close to his ear. Darien shut his eyes as he felt her warm breath on his neck. He groaned as he felt her teeth on his lobe. It was too much for him to take. The sounds she was making, the fact that her breasts were rubbing on his chest... She was moving tantalizingly slow for his tastes. He needed release. Now.

He quickly turned her over and started pumping in and out of her quick and hard, catching her off guard.

"Oh! Darien! Ohhhh!" she repeated over and over. He was moving fast inside her and she didn't ever want him to stop.

"Oh yeah, Serena..." he groaned. She was moaning in his ear and it was incredibly sexy.

Darien could barely contain himself anymore. He was going to come and he was going to come hard.

"Oh, Darien... Don't stop... I'm going to- Ohhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as her nails dug into his back.

His release quickly followed hers.

Darien moved off of her and disposed of the plastic. He was sweating and breathing loudly.

"Is sex always this good?" Serena asked dreamily.

Darien smiled. "It is with you..."

Serena blushed. "I've been missing out then."

"Then, we should make up for lost time..." he said, turning to face her, with a devilish grin.

Serena giggled as Darien's mouth captured hers.

--

Four hours later, they were finally spooning.

Serena couldn't believe how much lovemaking they had done. They had done it in all the positions they could think of. She never thought they could go for this long.

Darien was smiling down at her, an arm propping him up. "You're not tired, are you? I still don't think we've made up for lost time..." he said playfully near her ear.

"You're kidding, right?" she said. Unlike him, she was dead tired.

Darien chuckled. "Fine... I'll give you break..." he said jokingly. "How 'bout I go make us something to eat? You can go shower in the meantime. All that sweat isn't making you smell too good..." Serena frowned and swatted him lightly in the face. "I'm kidding, Meatball Head! I'd love you even if you sweated rotten eggs," he said, kissing her cheek, before getting off the bed.

"Yeah, right. You have to say things like that 'cause you're my boyfriend..." she said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I have to say things like that because I love you," he said, pulling on a pair of pants while looking at her straight in the eye.

Serena felt a blush appear on her cheeks.

Darien smiled. "You do know I mean that, right?" he said, moving towards the edge of the bed to face her. Serena nodded twice. "Good," he said, before kissing her tenderly. "I'll go make us some breakfast. Or lunch..." he continued, making his way to his bedroom door. "Oh and do go shower, Meatball Head. I wasn't really kidding about the whole sweat thing..."

Serena frowned and threw a pillow at him but missed his retreating figure, causing him to explode with laughter.

--

Later in the afternoon, Serena was back in her apartment, much to her dismay. But she knew she couldn't stay at Darien's forever. He had lots of doctor stuff to do anyway and she didn't want to be in the way.

Most of her apartment was still empty and she still hadn't opened a few of the new things she had bought for it. She resolved to do that for the rest of the afternoon.

Her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the display. It was Diamond.

"Hi, Diamond. What's up?" she said into the receiver.

"Oh, not much really." 'She sounds happy...' he noted to himself. "I was just looking for one of my hats yesterday and I couldn't find it. I thought that maybe I might've left it at your apartment?" he said, lying. It was quite the habit these days.

"Your hat?" she asked. She couldn't remember if he was wearing a hat that time he came over.

"Yeah... I'm just checking to make sure... I could've lost it somewhere else. I'm going over my tracks. You know."

"Um, to tell you the truth... I didn't really have time to fix up the apartment these last couple of days. I've been kind of preoccupied..."

"Oh right! Your big date with Darien?" he asked, feigning interest.

"Yeah... I just came home actually," she said, blushing.

"Really? You were out all night?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Serena blushed even more. "Yeah..."

Bingo. "So how was it? Did you enjoy yourself?" Diamond asked. He didn't really want to hear the answer, but he was supposed to be her friend and friends were supposed to say these kinds of things.

"Oh, yes..." she replied distantly, thoughts about last night resurfacing. "He took me on a plane ride and we had dinner at his place-"

Diamond frowned angrily. "Uh, yeah. That sounds nice." He didn't want to hear all the details. He just wanted to know if they had gone all the way, which they clearly did. He balled his free hand into a fist at his side. "You guys aren't hanging out today?" he asked, trying to sound pleasant.

"No... Darien has a lot of research to do at the library and I've got to organize my apartment. Did you want to do something?"

Diamond didn't think he could see Serena without showing how he truly felt about the situation. He didn't want to scare her off, not when they were so close... "Uh, no. I have to do something with... Andrea. I just wanted to know if you had my hat..."

"I'll let you know if I find it."

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks. Talk to you soon."

"Sure thing, Diamond. Bye!"

He hung up and dialled his cousin. "We've got what we need."

"Perfect," she said. Diamond could almost picture the evil grin that he was sure was plastered on her face. "Meet me in an hour," she said before hanging up.

Diamond sighed as he shut his phone. He was raging inside. He could picture Darien touching her, kissing her, pleasuring her... _He_ should be the one who was with her!

He pounded his fist hard on a nearby table.

Soon. Soon he would be the one Serena would find comfort in. Soon he would be the one she'd wake up beside in the morning.

--

Andrea was waiting patiently for Diamond in the parking lot of Darien's building. His bike was missing. He wasn't home.

Andrea heard footsteps nearing her. "You're late, D."

"So?" he replied haughtily.

Andrea rolled her eyes and made her way to the elevator. She entered and pressed the button for Darien's floor. Their ride up was made in silence.

The elevator dinged and they made their way out, toward the end of the hall. Andrea pulled out a copy of the keys to Darien's apartment.

"I still can't believe Darien never knew you made copies of those..." Diamond said. "Darien should've never broken up with you. You're one psychotic girl."

Andrea raised an eyebrow and smiled sideways. "I think I'll take that as a compliment," she said as she turned the knob.

They listened for any movement in the apartment. Nope, no one was home.

They made their way to the bedroom. The bed was made.

"You sure she said they did it?" Andrea asked, sceptically.

"I told you. She didn't specifically say it, but when I called she had just arrived home. Besides, your proof's right there if you really want an answer," he said annoyed.

Andrea smiled with anticipation as she headed towards the dresser and pulled out the camcorder from behind all of Darien's family photos. She pressed the power button, but to no avail. "Did you bring the charger?" she asked.

"Of course I did. That thing's not built to last forever," he answered, handing her the wire.

Andrea rolled her eyes at her cousin. She didn't want to leave the apartment uncertain of what had happened in that room. She plugged the charger into the wall and into the camcorder. She turned it on and pressed play.

It was all dark in the beginning. She fast forwarded. She watched as someone came in. She pressed play. It was Darien. He turned on the lamp. Andrea smiled. This was where the fun began.

She fast forwarded a little more until she reached a part where there were two bodies. She watched as Darien threw Serena on the bed. Not too long after, clothing was being taken off.

Diamond sighed angrily. "Okay, we've got what we wanted. You can stop watching now." He already knew what had happened. He didn't exactly want a visual of it; his imagination was bad enough.

"Why? You're not hurt, are you? You can't stand seeing her in his arms, can you, D?" she said with mock.

"Andie. Darien could come home any minute..."

"Yeah... I'm sure that's why you're irritated," she retorted.

Diamond swiftly turned around, livid. Andrea always knew which buttons to push. "Don't sit there and pretend that you don't feel an ounce of what I'm feeling, Andie! No matter how hard you try, this let's-make-fun-of-D bullshit isn't going to make the pain or anger go away." He paused. "You're going to make me feel like shit when I know that you care that Darien is kissing and touching Serena that way? Isn't that why you're doing all this? Because you can't stand it?! Because you want Darien back?!" he shouted, angrily.

"It's more than that..." she said softly, shutting the camcorder off.

"Oh really?! I could've guessed..." he said sarcastically.

Andrea stood up. "Let me remind you that I'm the only reason you even have half a chance of getting her back. I can do whatever the hell I want, say whatever the hell I want. I could've done this a different way without helping you. I can still change things around without _you_ in the picture. So don't patronize me, D. You might regret it," she replied calmly, but the fire in her words could be felt through and through. "So if you're done complaining about your feelings, we should go," she said, moving towards the exit.

Diamond felt a chill run down his back. He felt sort of... afraid of her.

Was that really his cousin? Where the hell did the old Andie vanish off to?

--

Friday night quickly rolled around the corner. Serena hadn't seen much of Darien during the week. They talked over the phone, but she had never dreamed of how much work she would get. Mrs. I-hate-squeaky-shoes wasn't piling on the workload lightly. It didn't help that Darien was a med student either. However, Darien did promise that he was going to show up tonight for Mina's big debut, as he put it.

Apparently, the university held a student film showcase every now and then and Mina's movie made the cut. Mina's friend was a director and she had finally decided to edit the short movie they did during the summer and present it tonight. Serena couldn't say no at the chance to see Mina act.

It had been five days since she last saw Darien and Serena did miss him. She wanted to feel his arms around her, his lips on hers, his breath on her ear... She was excited for Mina, but what she was really looking forward to was seeing Darien again.

Not seeing Darien during the week did make Serena productive though. She had new furniture and it was starting to look a lot like what she had imagined her first apartment should look like.

Serena stood at the designated meeting place. The show was being held in Washington Square Park and there were quite a lot of people. She wondered if there were usually this many students, especially since it was a Friday night and she was pretty sure that students generally found better ways to spend their evening other than watching short films.

"Hey, Serena," a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Diamond!" she said happily, hugging him. Diamond held her awkwardly. He hadn't been expecting that big of a greeting. "It's so nice to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Um, I wouldn't miss this showcase for the world. This year's supposed to be really good," he said.

Serena frowned. He was acting a little gloomy for something he was supposed to be excited for. He looked nervous or something. She decided to ignore it. "Really? Is that why there are so many people?"

"Yeah, sort of. Andrea had a say in it. She helped the Student Film Association purchase a bigger screen, better speakers... She even helped gather more people. It's just that this year there's a lot of good stuff and she didn't want the talent to go to waste," he said, smiling at her.

Even his smile wasn't natural. What was wrong with Diamond? "Wow, I guess Andrea's slowly moving on..." Serena said, scanning the crowd for Mina or Darien.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..."

"Serenaaaa!" a happy voice squealed.

Serena turned around and saw Mina and Darien coming towards her. Diamond had turned around as well. "I guess this is my cue to leave..." he said.

"You don't have to go because Darien's here..." Serena said.

"It's fine. I have to find Andrea anyway... Enjoy the show," Diamond said, before briskly walking away.

Serena looked at his retreating back. 'That was weird,' she thought.

Mina came running and hugged Serena as if she hadn't seen her for years when in reality it had only been less than five hours ago.

Darien approached Serena. She lifted herself on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He simply slipped an arm around her waist.

Serena frowned. She was at least expecting a peck on the cheek or even a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah..." he shrugged. "Just a little tired is all."

Serena looked up at him. He did look tired. He must be studying really hard these days. Or maybe he was done with her? Serena shrugged the thoughts away. She didn't want to think about that. Med students didn't have an easy life and she knew that this week was hard for Darien because of everything he planned for their date. All that catching up must've taken a toll on him. 'That's right, he's only acting weird because of school...' she said, trying to convince herself. "We should find seats. The place is packed already."

--

They found some good seats right in the middle of the crowd. Serena was getting all excited to see Mina on the big screen.

"Hello, everybody!" a voice beamed through the speakers. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight." The crowd screamed with delight. "I'd especially like to thank Andrea Livingston, for her incredible donation and help this week." The crowd screamed once again. "We have quite a show for you tonight and so, without further ado, here's our first little treat for you!" The crowd screamed into applauded.

The screen went black and for a few seconds there weren't any sounds. Serena thought that for a second there was a malfunction. Then she heard giggling.

"It's starting!" she whispered excitedly. A bed could be seen.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" a familiar voice echoed through the speakers. "You're going to wish you hadn't..."

And then boom.

There she was. Sprawled on a bed. Darien's bed.

--

**Author's note: **Uh oh! Cliffhanger! I haven't pulled one of those in a while, huh? You're all going to hate me now. Is she going to update soon? Or will she leave us hanging forever? I can assure you all that I've already written part of the next chapter. I was originally going to post everything in this one, but that would've been way too long and so I had to cut it. Sorry! Anyways, review and please please please tell me what you think!! Say anything at all!!!


	15. Losing it

**Author's note:** I really enjoyed reading all your reviews! They were SO very entertaining and encouraging. Hope the wait wasn't too long this time around... I know I left you guys on a HUGE cliffhanger (sorry!) so let's move on to the chapter shall we? Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

**Losing it**

Serena's eyes widened in incomprehension. She didn't understand what was happening. She turned to look at Mina. Her expression mimicked hers. "You didn't tell me you were in a student film," Mina said, confused.

"I'm not! I-I-" Serena stuttered, but her eyes shifted rapidly back onto the screen as Darien came into the shot, half-naked. Was this...? Was this...? It couldn't be!

She turned towards Darien. He was in as much shock as she was. But this was clearly his bedroom! What was the meaning of this?

Serena couldn't think straight. She watched as the scenes unfolded. Her top was taken off, then her skirt, then everything else she was wearing that night. THAT night!

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. Somebody was going to wake her up from this terrible nightmare.

But no one was coming to her rescue.

Her breathing sped up. She couldn't stay here. She needed to get away. Fast. How could Darien do this? _Why_ would he do this?

She got up from her seat.

She suddenly heard gasps coming from the row behind hers. "It's her! The girl on the screen!" one of them said.

Whispers slowly broke out into the sitting crowd. A few guys started whistling at her. She was almost out of the row.

"Hey! Nice rack!" some guy shouted. "And ass!" someone else said as tears began forming.

Serena ran. She ran as fast as she could back into the dark, far away into the trees. She vaguely heard Mina call out to her. Moans could be heard. "Oh God, oh God, oh God..." she muttered. She wished she could disappear.

Footsteps were closing in on her.

"Serena, wait!"

It was Darien.

'Darien...' she thought with venom. He filmed it. He filmed their first night together and exposed it to the whole school.

"How could you?!" she said, tears tumbling over her cheeks.

"What?" Darien said, confused.

"Don't act innocent, Darien!" she spat. "How else could there be a video of us?"

"You think _I_ did this?" he asked, incredulous.

Serena didn't say a word. She couldn't believe that he was denying it.

"You're serious. You think I did this. You think I taped us so I could expose not only you, but ME to the world. You think that as a med student I'd want this kind of shit to happen to me?!"

Serena looked to the floor. He did have a point, but the recording was from _his_ apartment. What other explanation could there be? "Well, how would you explain the video?!"

"I don't know! But I didn't do this. I love you! How can you think I was even capable of doing this?!" he said, now offended.

"Once upon a time, you were cruel to me, Darien! Or did you forget how much you loved making me look like a complete idiot in front of my friends..."

"But that was ages ago!"

"Yes and clearly you haven't changed! This was the perfect opportunity to humiliate meatball headed Serena!"

Darien looked at her in shock. She didn't seriously believe that he would choose to publicly humiliate her _and_ himself this way. "Serena, I'll tell you again. I didn't do it."

She so badly wanted to believe him, but she just couldn't see what else could've happened. Tears fell over her cheeks. She was so embarrassed. Everyone in the park saw her. They saw every bit of her body...

"Then who did?!" she shouted, rage and humiliation consuming her. "Who else could have possibly gone into the apartment?! I didn't see anybody when we arrived, did you?!" she screamed.

"No, but-"

"But what Darien?! The answer is pretty clear to me! I trusted you, Darien! I told you I loved you! God, I'm so stupid..."

Just then, another pair of footsteps approached them.

"You..." Darien spat.

Diamond ignored him. "Serena, are you alright? I saw what he did back there..."

It suddenly dawned on Darien who did this. "You!" he shouted, running towards Diamond. "YOU DID THIS!"

Serena placed herself between them. "Darien, stop it!!!" she shouted, pushing him back by the shoulders.

Unbeknownst her, Diamond was smirking at Darien behind her.

Darien growled. "Let me kill this asshole, Serena!"

"Why? He didn't do anything!"

"Yes, he did! I don't know how, but he's the one who put the video up there. Him and his crazy cousin!"

"What?" Diamond said, acting innocent. "How could I? Serena, you shouldn't be around this guy. Not after what he just did."

"Don't you make me look like the bad guy, you bastard!" Darien said, restraining himself.

"I just don't understand why you would humiliate Serena like that!" Diamond retorted.

"I asked you to help me!" Darien shouted.

"And I did as you said! I gave the tape to Andrea, just like you asked me to! But I had no idea that it was going to hurt Serena!"

Darien was baffled. He couldn't speak. Diamond had been twisting his arm all along. He should've known better than to trust him.

Serena looked at Darien with shock. "Is that true?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

His gaze fell on Serena. The look on her face broke his heart. "Yes! No! Not entirely..." Darien said, trying to get to Serena, but she moved away.

Serena looked to the floor. So it was true then... Darien gave the tape to Andrea. Her mouth quivered as she felt a new batch of tears coming on.

Darien wanted to wipe those tears away, but her eyes were full of anger and disappointment. If only she would let him explain why he asked Diamond for help...

"So, you and Andrea worked together to humiliate me..." she said, furious.

"Don't tell me you believe _him_ over me!" Darien shouted.

"I don't know _what_ to believe anymore, Darien!" she screamed. "If there's one thing I believe, it's that anything's possible! I believed that I could never ever fall in love with you! I believed that you would never hurt me... I believed that you... loved me! But clearly I was wrong to do so on all three accounts..." she finished, walking away, wiping fresh tears from her cheeks.

"Serena, wait!"

She wasn't stopping.

"Serena, could you please wait?!"

She still wasn't stopping.

"I love you, Meatball Head!"

She swiftly turned around, a waterfall of tears coming down her face. "Don't EVER call me that! EVER!" she said, breathing heavily. "You've humiliated me enough, don't you think?!"

With that, she walked away.

Tears started rolling down his face. He lost her. He lost her. The words repeated themselves over and over in his head. He had to get her back. But it seemed so hopeless. What could he do? It seemed like nothing was ever going to prove that he was right.

Darien racked his fingers through his hair and turned around.

Diamond was still standing there, a proud smirk upon his face.

That day Darien had asked for his help, he had held himself back. He wasn't about to let that mistake reproduce itself.

He rushed over to where he was standing and threw the hardest punch he could muster.

He heard a chuckle. Diamond was laughing and grinning like a drunken fool, a hand upon his jaw.

"What's so funny?" Darien spat.

"The fact that you punching me isn't going to change anything. She believes that you're a crook and all the punches you could ever throw at me will only prove me right. Face it, Darien. You lost this time. You lost her and there's nothing you can do about it," he said proudly, walking away to find Andrea. Serena would come to him in due time...

Darien felt his knees weaken and he was suddenly on the ground. Diamond was right. He lost her.

--

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, Mr. Shields?" a man with thick glasses asked him at the other end of a long mahogany table.

"Other than the fact that I'm deeply sorry for the shame I've caused the school, yes, Sir," Darien replied.

It was Monday morning and he was in a meeting with the most important people from the faculty and the school. The dean, the head of the department... they were sitting in front of him, judging him because of that damn video.

He hadn't talked to Serena during the whole weekend. He left her messages, but she never called back. He didn't really expect her to. The look on her face that night was self-explanatory. She wouldn't believe him until he found concrete proof. Guilty until proven innocent... He just couldn't figure out how Andrea and Diamond did it without Serena or him noticing.

"This comes as quite a shock to me, you know. You being an excellent student, excelling in all that you do... It pains me to have to suspend you," the man said.

Darien lifted his head and frowned. "What?"

"You heard me. You will not be able to begin rounds with everyone else, not until this whole issue has been resolved. You have to understand that we can't let this spread out further than it already has. What would we look like if we sent you to the hospital?"

"Me? What do you mean by that? I'm good at what I do! You've said it yourself!"

"Yes, but that is not the issue at hand. We would be sending off a sex addict to patients."

"But, Sir! You know perfectly well that I'm-"

"I know, Mr. Shields, but what would the rest of the world see?" He sighed. "I hate to be this harsh with such a bright student, but very important people saw the video. It's all over the news. What hospital would take you under their wing? I'm sorry. We're going to have to revoke your student privileges for the time being."

Darien looked at the man pleadingly, begging for another solution with his eyes. "What... What am I supposed to do?" he said softly.

"I don't know, son. Wait until everything dies down, I suppose..."

"Right..." Darien sighed. He felt like he was being expelled, even though he wasn't. He might as well have been.

"We will keep you updated. Part of your tuition will be reimbursed and you will not return to either of your classes until further notice," the man finalized. "Good day, Mr. Shields."

Darien couldn't believe it. He felt like his dreams were being pushed further away. He had worked so hard...

He stood up from his chair and walked out the door, shutting it gently behind him. His life was turning into hell. First he lost Serena, now he's losing his future...

He walked down the hall and down the stairs, like a zombie. Nothing was going through his head anymore. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to do. He felt lost.

"How'd it go?" a woman asked him.

Why was she always there when he least expected her? "Andrea. What the hell are you doing here?" Darien snarled.

"Is that how you greet your ex-girlfriends?" she asked playfully.

"No, just the psychotic ones."

"Hm. You don't look too good..." she said, ignoring what he just said and taking in his appearance. He hadn't shaved, his hair was messy, his eyes were red from lack of sleep... Broken heart didn't suit Darien very well. Andrea gave a small smile. She was going to change that soon enough. "I've got a proposition for you..." she said, touching his arm.

He pulled away as if her touch was acid. "Not. Interested," he said harshly.

"Oh? 'Cause I think you are..."

"I don't want to hear it, Andrea..." he said, walking towards his motorbike. "The only thing I want to know is why and how?"

Andrea frowned. "I'm not sure I follow..."

"Don't act dumb. I know you and Diamond filmed the first night Serena and I were together and showed it to the whole school!"

"I knew D had something planned, but I didn't know it was that!"

"Bullshit! You were there the night of the showcase! Of course you were in on it!"

"I was invited as a special guest because of my donations to the student film association!" she shouted. Darien looked at her sceptically. "Listen, I was sitting in the front row the whole time, even before the show began. You can ask the association, they were with me. I was saving a seat for Diamond, but I never saw him that night. Did you?"

Darien frowned. His memory was a blur. It was hard to tell where Diamond would be sitting given the amount of people present, but he did remember seeing him swiftly walk away before the show started and he did suddenly appear behind Serena after she ran, therefore he wasn't in the audience to begin with. He knew he shouldn't believe her but her story made sense.

"I know you think I had something to do with it and nothing I say is going to change that, but I didn't do it," Andrea said convincingly. "That would be a little strong. Even for me."

Darien ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. This was unbelievable. He felt a headache coming along.

"Just hear me out. I can help you," she started, determined. "You know my father is great friends with the dean. I'm pretty sure he can convince him to reinstate you into the school..."

"I haven't been expelled. I'm just on hold," he replied through clenched teeth. Hearing his sentence from her mouth made his situation seem so much worse.

"Yes, I know. But how long would that take? A month? The rest of the semester? Will you have to wait until next year? Or maybe you'd never be able to go back. Maybe they'll just expel you because you're too much to handle. And then what? No school would want you. No school would want someone who was _expelled _from med school. Even if you don't tell them the real reason you got expelled, they'd find out... The only solution to your crisis is me," she finished with a smile.

Darien was frustrated. He didn't want to play her stupid little games. Even if she wasn't involved with the tape, she had known about Diamond. She could've stopped him. And he couldn't excuse the fact that she did try to kill Serena once and had threatened her life another time. He had been played a fool once. He wasn't going to be played again. All these emotions mixed with the fact that his life was going down the drain, wasn't helping her case.

"Darien?"

He grabbed Andrea by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall, hard, harder than he meant to. "Listen here, you crazy bitch. I don't want your help. I didn't ask for it so why don't you go bother somebody else with your psychotic ramblings?!" he hissed to her face.

Her look of pain and struggle, turned into a maniacal laugh. Darien's hard stare loosened. The girl was deranged. "Oh, Darien... You know I'm right. You know my father can persuade the dean into giving you a second chance. You know he has powerful connections. He has the money and the power to do so. He can donate a large sum to the school. He can donate to the hospital of your choosing... It could be as if nothing happened, Darien. You'll get your life back."

Darien released his grip. Everything would be back to normal. It did sound appealing... but he would die a thousand deaths before he gave in to Andrea. All he needed was money and lots of it.

"What do you say, Darien?" she asked, thinking she finally got him.

"You must think I'm stupid, huh?"

"No. Just... vulnerable."

"Right. What's the price?"

"I can't tell you that," she said frowning. "Not unless you accept my offer."

"You must be crazy..."

"No... I just think you're desperate to do what you love and would do anything to get it."

Maybe she wasn't so crazy after all...

Darien put on his helmet. "Like I said... I don't need your help. You're not the only one with a persuasive father..." he said before sliding the visor over his face and taking off.

'That's what you say now...' she thought to herself. 'Let's see if daddy dearest _really _helps you out...'

--

Serena was lying curled up in her bed. The tears had stopped flowing. Every now and then, that would happen. Whenever she would have a moment of lucidness.

Everything had happened so fast. She kept reviewing all the scenes in her head. How could this have happened to her?

Everyone saw it. People knew her face. They knew what she looked like with and without clothes on. She shuddered at the thought. How could Darien do this to her?

Somewhere deep down inside her, she didn't believe that he could do this. Sure, he used to be the biggest asshole she knew, but it was never anything remotely as huge and humiliating as this. But the facts were right in front of her.

The camera was definitely there in his room, hidden from her view. And if it wasn't Darien, who would want to do something like this to her? _Andrea._ Her mind told her. But that would mean that she broke into Darien's house and there were definitely no signs of breaking and entering when they had arrived at his apartment. And, she would have had to go back to his apartment once again to fetch the video. It didn't make sense. How did she even know that it was that specific night? How would she know when to get the video? And in time for the showcase?! It was way too farfetched.

The only simple reasoning she could come up with was that it was all Darien's doing.

Serena had not gone to class today. She couldn't bear the thought of everyone giving her weird looks, recognizing her from the video, looking at her while visualizing what was underneath her clothes... She couldn't go to class. She didn't want to anymore. She didn't care if she failed the rest of the semester. Hell, it still wasn't too late to drop out.

Serena sighed as she heard her phone buzz for the billionth time. It was either Darien or Mina trying to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk to anyone. She had been hiding all weekend and she was planning to do so for as long as it took. She didn't care if she was going to go into a deep depression. She didn't want to deal with the world. She didn't want to deal with Darien.

Darien whom she thought had loved her. He betrayed her. She had been falling apart all weekend because of him.

Tears threatened to start spilling all over again when the sound of the doorbell rang through her apartment.

'Who could possibly be at the door?' she thought to herself. She determined that she was going to stay in bed until the person went away. Hopefully, they had the wrong apartment or they'd think she wasn't home.

Serena hugged her pillow closer to her body, wishing the person to leave in the next ten seconds.

**RING! RING!**

Whoever it was, they were being persistent.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Serena sat up on the side of her bed. She was aggravated now. She was going to kill whoever was at the door. She wanted to be alone.

**RING!**

Serena walked swiftly to the apartment buzzer and pressed on the intercom button. "Hello?!" she said a little harshly.

"Hi, Serena... It's Diamond."

Serena gasped. She hadn't expected to hear his voice. "Uh... Hi, Diamond. I don't mean to be rude but... it's not really a good time right-"

"I know, Serena. I know you're completely mortified about what happened Friday, but from my experience, its times like these where you need your friends the most. You can't shut us out forever. I don't care about what I saw Serena. Mina doesn't care about that either. She's really worried about you. We know the real you and we care about you. I care about you..."

Serena hesitated. Should he really believe him?

She then realized that she didn't really want to be alone, that she didn't have to be alone. There were still people out there who didn't judge her. Those were the people who cared about her. They were there to help her through everything. Serena's mind flashed to her old high school friends: Amy, Lita, Raye... Molly. They were all so far away and she knew that she should turn to them first and foremost, but they weren't here with her at that moment. Diamond was.

"Listen, Serena," Diamond said through the intercom. "If you don't want me to be here-"

"No!!!" she said a little loud. "No... It's fine. You can come up. It's been a long and lonely weekend..." she said, pressing the buzzer to let him up.

Serena waited a few minutes before looking through the peephole for Diamond to appear. As soon as she saw him come up those last few stairs, her eyes welled up with tears. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion.

Just as Diamond was about to knock, Serena threw her door open and jumped into his arms. She didn't care that she looked like hell, she felt relieved that there was still someone in the world that cared about her.

Diamond's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected such a greeting. He wrapped her frail body in his arms. He noticed that she was sobbing. His hand moved up to her hair so he could caress the back of her head. "Shhh... It's okay. Let everything out. Just let everything out..." he whispered beside her ear.

Serena cried onto his shoulder. They were tears of pain, humiliation, but mostly joy... Ever since she set foot in the city, she had felt alone, until she found Darien. But he let her down and she had never felt more alone.

But she knew she wasn't anymore.

"Thank you..." she whispered to Diamond.

Diamond smiled. Everything was going to be okay.

--

**Author's note:** Well? Well? Was it all you expected? Less? Better? Stupid? I'm sure part of it was predictable. The cries, the sadness... the big breakup. Although, I wouldn't technically say that they've really truly broken up. They're just separated at the moment... (Just to reassure all you hopefuls!) So tell me what you think! Reviews of all kinds are always welcome!!!


End file.
